


Safe Is With Us

by Mochamiii



Series: Harry and his Poly Relationships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Auror Harry Potter, Canon Temporary Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, I hope lol, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, OT3, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochamiii/pseuds/Mochamiii
Summary: A raid gone wrong results in a very peculiar situation with Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy.OR:Harry accidently goes back in time and meets the loves of his life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harry Potter fic, I'm sorry if this sucks. But, hopefully this story is the first of many. Chapters may get longer as time progresses but this might be a relatively short story. (Emphasis on MIGHT)

Tom Riddle and his doting husband Abraxas Malfoy were having tea in Tom's office.

After a long hard day of regulating new laws and ideas, it was nice to be able to relax and drink a spot of tea (though Abraxas loves a good shot of Firewhiskey). 

It was a nice day in July, it was almost time for Draco's seventh year at Hogwarts. They'd be damned if Draco didn't become a potion-master after all those years under Snape's wing.

The sunlight filtered in through the glass, golden beams marking everything in their wake with shimmer similar to the sands in a time-turner.

Tom placed his now-finished cup of tea down gently and gazed at his husband. It had been nearly 60 years since they'd first met and he will never get tired of seeing his husbands face.

The way his blonde hair was always braided into a small ponytail and how his icy gray eyes shone with happiness, but with a hint of melancholy.

He was beautiful.

A light chuckle broke him out of his stupor, "You alright dearest?" His husband asked, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned in.

"Never better, I was just admiring your beauty as always." Tom smoothly replied, leaning over to kiss Abraxas on the lips.

It was sweet, something they mostly shared when they both weren't mad horny and needed to get off for the night. Abraxas' lips were plush and soft making Tom sigh in comfort.

He may be a slightly cruel man but his husband has the power to make him become putty with a single touch.

You could say he was whipped.

They broke away, smiling at each other. "Draco is bringing his friend over today, is he not? They should be here any minute." The blond whispered against his lips.

Tom nodded and fixed his hair with his wand, making everything perfect before the meeting.

He vanished the tea cups away to the kitchen for the house elves to clean and straightened himself up. 

Tom felt a ripple in the wards and knew that Draco had arrived, there was another aura that felt _so_ familiar as well. 

"Draco'shere, we should go down to the parlour."

The two stood up and gracefully went downstairs to the sitting room, but not before Tom had locked his office door. Nobody was allowed to go inside except for his husband.

The parlour was large, intricate gold and marble designs etched into the walls. Alabaster paint covered the room and bright chandeliers hung from the high ceiling. The room was bathed in golden light and it was pleasantly warm.

Abraxas sat down in the left arm chair, Tom to his right. Now was to just wait for his grandson.

A sharp knock on the mahogany door surfaced before Tom replied a rather confident _'come in!'_

The door opened to reveal their grandson, though without their expected guest. Tom rose his eyebrow expectantly. "He's a bit nervous grandfather. He also wants to talk about a certain subject that he wants your opinion on." Draco sighed.

"Well I'll never hear his request unless I meet him so please, bring him in." Tom insisted.

Draco gestured from somewhere off the peripheral vision of the doorway in a _'come here'_ motion.

"C'mon Harry, let's go in."

A male figure walked into the view and gripped Draco's sleeve nervously.

They walked into the parlour and a sharp pain attacked Tom's heart. A sharp intake of breath from his left assured him that Abraxas felt the same way.

The young man: black hair, Avada Kedavra green eyes, round glasses.

Tom didn't know how much it would hurt to see him again.

Someone who he and Abraxas had loved so much, so, so long ago.

Who was also someone they'd lost so, so long ago.

Their dearest Hadrian.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the support on the prologue! ❤

 

_Harry looked around what he believed was Diagon Alley and nearly cried in despair._

_Of **course** his auror raid had gone wrong. Bloody Potter luck..._

_Now, judging by the date on the Daily Prophet and the fact that everyone was wearing striking old-fashioned clothes, it was safe to assume that he had gone back in time._

_But, if he was back in time, could this mean that he could prevent Voldemort from ever happening at all?_

_The sudden thought startled him, but now that he thought about it, he could prevent everything._

_The pain, the suffering, Fred, Cedric, his parents could live again._

_The year was 1944, it was July. Meaning: it was just before Tom Riddle's seventh year._

_And he already had a horcrux. Well, he would've had two by now, if he killed the rest of the Riddles._

_Fuck._

_Well, there goes Harry's plan of saving Myrtle Warren and preventing Tom from making a horcrux._

_Harry looked down at his outfit, raising a brow at how his clothes changed into similar fashion to the ones everyone was wearing._

_Magic, he'll never get enough of it._

_Upon inspecting a nearby store window, Harry saw that he actually looked younger. Like his seventeen year old self._

_Harry was nearly thirty when the raid happened, so looking at his younger self was a little... unsettling._

_That was when Harry noticed that someone was on the other side of the window. Harry took a quick glance to the name of the shop._

_Borgin and Burke's_

_Wait, wasn't this where-_

_Harry looked at the man waving awkwardly at him in the window._

_God damnit it is him._

_Tom Riddle opened the door to the shop and inspected him._

_"I've seen stranger things in this part of Knockturn Alley but I've never seen a young man staring so intently at a window." He narrowed his eyes in interest._

_Harry flushed slightly, damn, did Tom Riddle always looked this good? With chestnut hair and high cheekbones to perfectly delicate pink lips-_

_No-no Harry, snap out of it, this is your parent's murderer, and the murderer of millions of others-_

_'but he's not Voldemort yet,' that god-damned voice in his head whispered._

_'oh shut up,' Harry retorted._

_Riddle raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" His eyes glinted dangerously and his mouth twitched._

_Harry gasped and widened his eyes, shit, he said that out loud!_

_He flushed a deep red, "I- I swear I didn't mean it!" He practically yelled, covering the bottom half of his face with his oversized sleeves._

_Riddle's face of stone did nothing to appease Harry's nervousness before he nudged the door open wider._

_"You should get in, there's going to be a fairly big rain shower today." He gestured to the sky, and Harry realized how dark and gloomy the weather was._

_Harry glanced at Riddle again before shuffling inside._

_God he was so screwed._

 

* * *

 

 

Borgin and Burke's was impressively filled with everything related to the dark arts. Perfect for a growing dark lord like Tom.

There were ropes dangling from the ceiling, shrunken heads were hung on the wall, and is that a human hand?!

Tom went back to the counter, gazing at Harry with interest.

"You don't look familiar, are you new?"

Why was this Tom Riddle more, _chatty_ than he remembered?

The Tom Riddle in the diary had a more unhinged aura about it, maybe it was because of the murder.

Harry nodded, quickly thinking of a lie.

"I was erm, homeschooled my whole life, I'm attending Hogwarts this school year actually." He hit himself internally. _'Why did I say that?'_

Suddenly, Tom looked interested. Oh no-

"What year are you in?"

"Seventh," 

Tom nodded, "As am I. Have you found a preference of house yet? That is, if you researched on Hogwarts this summer."

 Harry contemplated for a while. If he were to continue to prevent Tom from becoming Voldemort he would have to be sorted into Slytherin. 

Looks like the hat would get what it wanted after all.

"Slytherin," 

Tom now had a certain _proud?_ Look in his eyes.

"Is that right? Slytherins are smart and cunning. We always are a united front. If you possess these qualities you'd most certainly get sorted with us."

Outside, the rain started pouring, setting a chill into the shop.

Tom seemed impassive, but Harry felt a shiver go up his spine.

Harry took out his wand and cast a quick warming charm on himself, and Tom as an afterthought.

Tom jerked slightly in surprise, before thanking Harry with a nod.

"I'm sure the hat will put me in Slytherin." After all, it was the true house I was supposed to get into.

"Slytherin isn't really the first choice wizards want when they get to Hogwarts. You intrigue me."

Tom leaned over the counter, closer to Harry. "What are you doing in Knockturn anyway?"

"Just... Browsing around," he chuckled nervously. Damn, Slytherin-Gryffindor yet he has the composure of a house elf.

Tom hummed, pulling himself back and took out his notebook to take stock. 

A bell chimed as the front door opened. A young man their age walked in, undisturbed by the rain. He had very aristocratic features and wore his long hair in a braid.

This was a Malfoy alright. 

Abraxas made his way to them, stepping over various dark artifacts. Harry must've been a total idiot if he didn't see the love and affection in Tom's eyes. It kind of scared him actually.

To see the infamous dark lord, with any other sort of emotion other than anger and disgust. It didn't feel right.

"Hello Tom," Abraxas chimed once he got to the counter. His voice was middle-toned, but with striking coincidence and pride, reminding Harry more of Draco than the low, poised tone of Lucius.

Abraxas turned to Harry, observing him. After a minute long assessment, "Hello, my name is Abraxas Malfoy, heir to the Noble house of Malfoy. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Right, pureblood etiquette, Harry tried to remember all the stuff Draco and Ron had taught him and Hermione when they were going to a pureblood event.

"My name is Hadrian Peverell, descendant of the Noble house of Peverell. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Abraxas Malfoy."

Abraxas and Tom simultaneously rose an eyebrow. "A Peverell? The male lines are most likely extinct by now. How did you come about?" Tom inquired.

"I'm... I'm a bastard child," Harry considered after a moment. "I didn't really know my parents, they both died when I was young. My guardians figured that it would be best if I were to be isolated for a bit."

Abraxas nodded affirmatively, "I see, I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable,"

"No! No! It's okay, really. I've come to terms with it." Harry shook his head. All this lying will really tire him out one day.

As Abraxas and Harry moved to nicer topics Tom observed the two.

They were easily the opposite of each other. Abraxas' light hair, Harry's dark hair. Abraxas' silver eyes, Harry's dazzling green. Abraxas speaks in formal confident tones, Harry is more on the unsure side.

They balanced themselves out, they were yin and yang, they were absolutely perfect and-

Oh Merlin.

Tom might be feeling something for Harry. 

"Tom?" He snapped his eyes over to Abraxas. His lover had a knowing smirk on his face. "I almost forgot the reason I came here today. My father announced that we are hosting an event at the end of the week. We need to be fitted for robes tomorrow." He smiled.

"You have more than enough robes to indulge both of us darling." Tom's mouth quirked up in a way similar to a smile.

"Yes but Hadrian is going with us!" The blond cheered.

Harry blinked in shock. What? 

"Huh? Abraxas, what do you mean?"

"You must certainly come to the event Hadrian. I've liked our conversations so far and I think it would do you best to acquaint yourself to your peers as you're going to Hogwarts this term." Abraxas, being the mother hen that he is, announced.

"But we just met today!" Harry exclaimed. Everything was just happening so fast today: first, he gets transported back to 1944, then he meets Tom Riddle _and_ Abraxas Malfoy, now, he's going to Hogwarts again and to Malfoy's event at the end of the week.

Can this day get _any_ more mad?

"And I'm expecting many more days to come Hadrian. Please, come with us to the event, we are more than delighted to have you attend." Abraxas pleaded, something Harry thought was impossible for a Malfoy.

Harry groaned internally. He somehow just knew Abraxas wouldn't take _'no'_ for an answer. Draco, the stubborn git that he is, must've gotten it from Abraxas.

He eventually sighed, "Okay, I'll attend." 

Abraxas relaxed and smiled beautifully, making Harry's heart do a weird thing. 

Abraxas practically jumped over the counter to plant a kiss on Tom's lips before rushing out of the store to get things ready for tomorrow; not without a quick goodbye to Harry.

The bell was still chiming from the force of Abraxas slamming the door shut as Harry and Tom looked at each other awkwardly.

Tom then glared at him. "If you're against mine and Abraxas' coupling-"

The other cut him off, "Oh no! I'm actually bisexual myself," 

Tom visibly relaxed.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Tom held out his hand. "I realized I never properly introduced myself. Tom Marvolo Riddle; heir to the Noble house of Slytherin."

Harry shook his hand and smiled at him.

Then Tom felt his heart do a little weird thing, much like when Abraxas kissed him just minutes before.

After a few more exchanged words, Harry left the shop, looking up at the sky where the rain ceased.

Now, where the hell is he gonna get money and a place to stay?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom starts working at Borgin and Burke's before seventh year instead of after graduation because he's staying with Abraxas for the summer! (Good boyfriend Abraxas)
> 
> Tom may also seem OOC but that's just because Abraxas softens his stone cold exterior to a big puddle of goo.
> 
> Yes, we love Abraxas being our sweet boi.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: in the first draft of this I accidently wrote Tom working at Flouris and Blotts and how interesting would /that/ be.


	3. 2

So, this is what Harry's life is now.

After a _perfectly normal_ interaction with Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy Harry's first destination was at Gringotts to try to see if there's anything he can do. 

Turns out, time travel accidents happened more frequently than you'd think. Mostly happening to aurors on dangerous missions _(haha)_ there's a specialized system for these wizards. 

Firstly, the goblins would ask you for your real identity, what year you were from, and if there's a dead name in your ancestry.

Thankfully, the Peverells were dead in the Potter line so that was just good coincidence.

After finding a reasonably sized loft in Diagon Alley, Harry proceeded to write to current Hogwarts headmaster Armando Dippet.

Firstly, he explained that he was an orphan and the village he resided in was destroyed after one of Grindelwald's raids. He then asked if he could go to Hogwarts for seventh year.

Since he didn't have an owl yet, he went to the magical post office and delivered it there. He didn't expect such a sudden hour.

By the time the response was received it was just bordering on sunset.

The letter had said that Harry was absolutely welcome to Hogwarts but he would have to take his O.W.L.s and choose his N.E.W.T.s classes by the start of the term.

Thankfully, it was just nearing the end of July, then he'd have the entire month of August before going to Hogwarts on September 1st.

Harry didn't take his N.E.W.T.s after the war, he went straight into auroring with Ron and Neville, so he would actually need to do it this school year.

How _splendid_.

 

* * *

 

O.W.L.s were more bearable than what Harry remembered as he saw his results. Days upon days of organizing everything and going to the robe shop with Abraxas and Tom was making him stress more than he needed to.

Sure, he could've waited until he could take the test but Harry just wanted everything to be done with and possibly relax before going to school.

Tomorrow was the Malfoy event, and Harry was jittering in his loft. It was decent sized, with all the essentials and it wasn't falling apart.

He was going to be socializing with purebloods: the Rosiers, the Notts, the Blacks, the Lestranges, the Averys. Harry felt like he was gonna throw up.

Everyone from the sacred 28 would surely be there, maybe not the Weasleys though, that family fued went on for _years_.  

 You could tell that Harry was absolutely terrified. 

He was about to converse with baby Death Eaters who went on to murder and torture thousands of Innocents.

Harry then blanched.

He could meet _Walburga Black_.

 _Oh no_.

 

* * *

 

 

Damn, Malfoy events haven't changed at all. It still had the Noble feel and sophisticated aura. Harry was dressed in the finest robes that Abraxas had forced him to wear and could only wonder why the blonde did this for him.

The entire ballroom was summer themed, the atmosphere was light and jovial. The lights reminded him of the ballroom in Beauty and the Beast from when he sneakily watched it on the telly.

It was warm and pleasant and Harry was at awe. But-

He could only awkwardly stand there as he hovered by Abraxas and Tom at the party.

They were about to meet up with Tom's inner circle and in the distance Harry could really tell who was related to who.

The most prominent one looked like his godfather Sirius Black. That must be Orion then.

Abraxas turned to Harry and gingerly locked arms with him. "Come along now Hadrian, you must meet our friends," he gently pulled Harry with him with such gracefulness that Harry didn't even knew existed.

The trio looked unusual, to say the least. Harry and Abraxas with locked arms while Abraxas and Tom were holding hands. Never in a million years would Harry think that he'd do this on a normal Saturday.

Once they arrived at their destination, Harry was introduced to multiple people. It was just as he suspected: the Lestranges, the Rosiers, the Blacks, everyone was present.

The most memorable ones he met were Orion and Walburga. To think that they'd give birth to the man who was most like a father to Harry.

Walburga was actually nothing like the portrait in 12 Grimmauld Place, instead, she was sweet and sophisticated and didn't shout as much.

The rest of the night was spent laughing together as they danced in the center and Harry couldn't have felt more at ease.

He notices that Tom and Abraxas look at him more frequently and he can't help but wonder why.

Well, he has all the time in the world to figure it out after all. 

He recently learned that there weren't many solutions to go forward in time. There was a ritual that took years and there was dying. There was a whole theory that dying in the time you were sent to can take you back to your time if you concentrated your soul into it.

They were deficient in credibility though, as the one source the ritual only sent the person forward in time for only five minutes.

As he looked around newfound friends and the fact that he could maybe change Tom for the better, he made up his mind.

He was gonna make the most of his new life.

 

 


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chappie for today cuz exam week started for me 😭

Tom Riddle was lounging around his bedroom in the Malfoy Manor, it was almost the start of his final term at Hogwarts.

He might've felt a little melancholy, the castle acted as his home when he wasn't in that blasted orphanage.

Thankfully, he doesn't need to go back anymore. 

Thanks to his boyfriend, he can stay away from the crumbling hell house and muggle war until he turns of age at the end of the year.

Someone knocks on his door before it opens. Abraxas walks in with a bundle of blankets in his arms.

He unceremoniously falls back in Tom's bed. The latter raises his brow, it amazes him how un-Malfoy-like his boyfriend can be around him.

Tom sits down beside him and stares at him. 

"You know, I know how you look at Hadrian." Abraxas confesses quite bluntly. 

If Tom was drinking something he definitely would've spit it out by now. His eyes burned from not blinking as he continued to stare at Abraxas in shock.

Abraxas scoffs and forcefully closed Tom's eyes. "I don't blame you dear, Hadrian really is a beauty isn't he?" He sighs dreamily.

Tom opens his eyes again abruptly. "Really now? You find him attractive as well?"

"It would be a shock if anyone _didn't_ find him beautiful. His hair is very soft despite it being disheveled and his eyes are the most beautiful shade of emerald." Abraxas looked Tom in the eyes as he said it.

"It's comforting that we both feel the same about this. What do you suppose we do now?" Tom enquired. He was curious. If they both found Hadrian attractive what can they do about it?

"I say that we both welcome him in our relationship." Abraxas nonchalantly suggests. 

"But we haven't known him long enough. We have to ensure that he would be comfortable and willing to do this," Tom counteracted. He was a big stickler for everything being safe, sane, and consensual.

Abraxas nodded. He too was much like Tom in most prospects. 

He placed the ball of blankets he had been cuddling to the space next to him and sat up.

"You have to trust me on saying that Hadrian can be ours by the end of the year," Tom uttered.

Abraxas takes Tom's face in his hands. "I've trusted you this far right?" 

The cool band of the Gaunt ring rested on Abraxas' index finger as he kissed Tom sweetly.

He trusted Tom with his life, with his decisions. That's why he killed Tom's family to make his ring his very own horcrux. Now he and Tom -who made a horcrux from that Warren girl- were definitely going to be together forever.

Now isn't that true love?

Abraxas pulled away. "If Hadrian will be ours by the end of the term then he shall stay ours for forever. We will love him unconditionally and the world shall burn before he won't love us anymore."

Tom smirked, "Such a way with words," he stroked Abraxas' cheek as he said this.

Now, to plan how they were going to make Hadrian theirs. 

 

* * *

 

Harry felt a chill up his spine, wonder what that was about.

He was currently packing up his trunk for his final year at Hogwarts. I guess this is to make up for the fact that he didn't go in his time.

He had the mandatory books, the cauldron, things he needed for his N.E.W.T.s classes which- _by the way, was the classes needed to become an auror_ \- was under a shrinking charm.

He stretched, groaning in relief when he felt and heard a satisfying pop from being hunched over everything.

Last week of August and he's already done with everything.

He celebrated his 17th birthday once more but without Hermione and Ron and instead, Tom and Abraxas and their friends.

Harry then felt a pain in his chest. Hermione and Ron, what were they doing now after he had gone? What of his nieces and nephews? What happened with Neville and Dean and Seamus?

Strangely, Harry was calm about this situation. Something just told him that what he was doing was right. He had learned to trust his instincts as they were the ones that got him this far. 

Harry sighed, disregarding the heavy feeling in his chest. Maybe he can distract himself with Quidditch this year, he missed being seeker.

He could tell that the brooms wouldn't be as fast as his old Firebolt and that certain moves wouldn't be invented yet but Quidditch was Quidditch.

Casting a quick tempus charm, he learned that it was getting late. Deciding to retire early, Harry quicky changed his clothes before turning in for the night.

 

 

 

 


	5. 4

Harry took a shuddering breath as he walked to Platform 9¾. It had been so long since he rode the Hogwarts Express. It still had felt as magical as ever and he reminisced about the first time he had entered.

A wave of nostalgia hit him as he gazed upon the familiar sight. It hasn't changed a bit, the station was crawling with students.

He passed by large groups of people and can tell who were first years based upon the nervousness wracking their figures.

Near the front of the Platform Harry could make out the striking blond hair of Abraxas and Tom's tall figure next to him.

Harry rushed forward, fluidly passing other individuals before stopping right next to the pair.

"Hello!" Harry chirped. It had been weeks since he had seen them in weeks as Abraxas and his family went on a trip to France and dragged Tom along with them. He had also tried to force Harry into it but he had been stubborn and didn't go (he still had some paperwork to do after all).

"Hadrian!" Abraxas cheered and pulled Harry to his chest. Harry huffed but wrapped his arms around the taller boy. Harry looked up at him and only wondered why was Abraxas so affectionate to him, the boy always has his aristocratic pureblood mode on!

Harry cursed his short stature as he was saw that he was about at tall as the 3rd years. He sent a big middle finger to his genes and years of the Dursley's abuse.

He pulled away and observed as Tom tucked in his wand. "You have to be careful in public love, what would the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet have to say about the Malfoy heir showing emotion in public?" He said -impossibly- in a joking manner. 

Harry still didn't believe that Tom fucking Marvolo Riddle had a funny bone in his body. Well, Harry supposed that he had to have some traits to seem like a regular functioning human wizard.

At Harry's look Tom sighed. "They can't trace it to me. There are too many adult wizards here so they'll get confused." Harry smiled and pulled Tom into their hug. He felt Tom stiffen in surprise but quicky melted in the hug.

Harry strangely felt, warm and happy in that moment. Merlin, what were these emotions? It felt like having a nice cup of something hot on a cold winter morning or coming home from a long journey. 

Harry sighed and snuggled in further and heard Tom and Abraxas' quiet laughter above him. Harry felt his face turn red and resisted the urge to burrow in further.

Tom pulled away first and lifted Harry's face up. "Oh Tom look at him! He's so cute!" Abraxas blabbed as he gentle pinched Harry's cheek.

Harry very much felt like he wanted to die in this moment from embarrassment.

Luckily, they called the time to board the train and Harry instantly felt relieved. Harry pulled away and turned to the train. "Oh look! We should go so we can get an empty compartment!"

Abraxas and Tom looked at each other and smirked. The Slytherin heir took out his wand and undid the privacy charm he had made around them.

They followed Harry into the train and into a lone compartment near the back of the train. Oh how Tom and Abraxas enjoyed this convenience.

They entered and Harry took out his shrunken chest and placed it on the table as Tom closed the door and locked it. Harry jolted as he heard the lock click and Abraxas take out his wand and place heavy silencing and privacy charms around the compartment. Thankfully, the curtains were already closed.

"Guys?" Harry asked nervously. He had a faint idea of what was about to happen.

It was either:

A) They were going to disclose some secrets to him. Maybe they trusted him enough to include him to the group. 

B) This was a trick to get close to him, they somehow found out Harry was a time traveler and was going to kill him. (Harry did let things slip from time to time without him knowing)

Or 

C) They were about to have the most intense emotional confession ever. (Really, Harry would be stupid to not notice the way that Tom and Abraxas would look at him with carnal desire).

And right now A and C were the best options in his opinion.

"Sit down Hadrian, we have something important to confess to you." Tom asserted and Harry felt heat everywhere. Harry cursed his hormones, he really shouldn't think that Tom's assertiveness was sexy but it just _was_.

After a moment of silence Abraxas told him to sit down as well in the same tone as Tom. Harry jolted in shock at the tone and berated himself for finding it hot.

Finally, Harry sat down on the seats and Abraxas and Tom sandwiched him between them. 

"Now, Hadrian, Abraxas and I have something to discuss with you," Tom started. Harry was listening intently, right now, it sounded like all three theories were coming true.

"In the past month we've known each other, we have noticed some... things."

Harry felt dread bubbling in his stomach, oh god, this was it. End of the line for good ole Harry boy.

"Yes, we have a proposal for you," It was Abraxas that spoke this time. 

"A proposal?" Harry questioned.

Tom nodded and placed an "innocent" hand on Harry's knee. "You see, you have captivated us this past month Hadrian, and we're wondering what's your stance in this revelation." He rubbed the shorter boy's knee gently.

Harry coughed in surprise. Wow, he didn't think that his third theory would come true. 

"I know we've only known each other for a month but you've managed to enchant us with your presence." Abraxas murmured as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder.

Harry blushed quite hard as the two were looking at him with eyes filled with emotion. He stammered as he continued to look at the two.

He couldn't lie, he felt all warm and fuzzy when he spent time with them, he felt at peace when reading books with Tom or making potions with Abraxas. Hell, he felt so lonely when they were gone for a few weeks.

Eventually, Harry said, "I, honestly, feel the same way as you two." 

Tom and Abraxas shared a mutual smile of accomplishment before Tom turned Harry's face to him and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry squeaked as he pushed himself in further.

This. This felt right, so right. Harry sighed and Tom took that as a chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. He moaned as he tasted the sweet taste of Harry's mouth and reached for the back of his head. He grabbed Harry's hair and pushed him in further.

Abraxas sighed in content as he watched the scene in front of him. He thought that they'd have to pull some elaborate scheme to have Harry fall for them but they got him even before the train departed!

He leaned forward and nipped at Harry's neck, reveling in the way Harry pulled away and quietly moaned.

Tom looked at him with lust filled eyes and pulled Harry to him again.

The train blew it's horn as it turned 11am.

They had roughly eight hours in this train, they were going to make the most of it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get HOT next chapter. (Idk why but the smut was a last minute decision I made. I just wanted them together faster.)


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This became longer than I expected it to be but I love writing detailed things. 
> 
> Fun fact: this is the first time I've written smut so I hope my hours of reading smut has paid off.

Abraxas sucked on a particularly sensitive spot in Harry's neck and the ravenette shuddered and bucked against Tom. Tom pulled away as Abraxas abused that sensitive spot on Harry's neck.

Harry continued to moan as Abraxas licked and sucked a generously big hickey on the smooth surface.

Tom looked down at the delectable sight. Harry's face was flushed and his marvelous green eyes were misty with arousal. He shivered with pleasure as the blond still nosed around his sensitive neck. He was near tears just from a simple spot on his neck and Tom just wondered how _broken_ he'd look after they were done with him.

Tom leant down and took Harry in his mouth again, swirling his tongue into his cavern that tasted vaguely of treacle tart. He took his right hand and rubbed over Harry's chest. The smaller cried out as he jolted forward. Harry didn't realize that his nipples were so sensitive.

Tom smirked against his mouth and reached down with both hands to rub against that sensitive part. Harry nearly cried as his nipples hardened considerably.

Abraxas pulled away from his neck and Harry almost sighed in relief before he heard Abraxas take out his wand and use it to take off Harry's clothes.

Harry was only left in his boxers as Tom worked furiously on his nipples. Harry moaned, arching his back towards Abraxas as Abraxas' hand slowly trailed down towards his boxers.

Tom left Harry's nipples puffy and pink and he trailed kisses down Harry's toned abdomen. Harry moaned as he reached his boxers and joined Abraxas' hand down there. 

They pulled his boxers down and Harry whimpered as the cold air hit his prick making it stiffen further. 

Tom chuckled darkly as he took the prick in his hand. Harry moaned loudly as Tom started to stroke it. The two doms looked at each other, sending a quiet thank you to whoever invented silencing charms.

"Look at you, you look like you're about to cum already." Tom cooed cruely as he gave a sharp tug, making Harry whine. 

"Tell me Hadrian, are you sure you want to continue? I've been known to be a bit, _rough_." Tom whispered gruffly, voice dripping with arousal.

Harry nodded his head rapidly, biting his lip to try to stifle his moans. 

"Words, Hadrian." Tom ordered, slapping the inside of Harry's thigh.

"Yes! Yes! Please continue Tom! I want you to mess me up so bad!" Harry cried, his prick pulsing with need.

Tom's pupils dilated in lust as he kneeled down in front of Harry to take him in his mouth. 

Harry whimpered as Tom started sucking his prick. The warm heat encasing him fully. Harry shook with so much pleasure he almost forgot about Abraxas when he felt a pair of hands fondling his balls. 

Harry panted as the two assaulted his nether regions, a knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" He whined, snapping his hips up to chase release.

All of a sudden, Tom pulled off and Abraxas' hand retreated. A hand squeezed at the base at his prick and Harry cried as his release was stopped.

Harry opened his eyes -he didn't even realize he had closed them- and gazed through teary eyes at Tom and Abraxas.

"You don't get to cum unless we tell you too, okay Hadrian?" Abraxas said sweetly as he wiped away some stray tears that managed to fall from Harry's beautiful eyes.

Harry nodded, but Tom slapped his thigh again making him moan. "Yes," was his short answer.

A tempus charm showed that only 45 minutes had passed and Harry whined. _'Merlin, the next 7 hours are gonna be filled with torturous orgasm denial isn't it?'_ He thought.

"Now, Hadrian, you've sucked a cock before haven't you? Make yourself a good boy and get down on your knees." Tom whispered in his ear, making him shiver in pleasure.

They quicky switched places and Abraxas put a little cushioning charm on his knees before he went down. Harry gave him a thankful kiss before placing himself in front of Tom.

Harry quickly unbuttoned Tom's pants and pulled it down alongside with his boxers. He barely stifled his gasp as he saw the length and girth of Tom's cock in front of him.

If you told Harry years ago that he would think Tom Riddle's cock was magnificent he would've laughed in your face and call you mad.

But now that Tom's thick and wonderfully long cock was in front of him he would now.

Tom gripped Harry's hair and gently pulled him closer to his lap. Harry reached out and gripped his cock firmly, making Tom hiss out. 

Harry slowly jerked Tom off before leaning down and giving kitten licks around the shaft.

Tom groaned lowly as Harry teased him, rubbing his thumb over his head and digging in to his slit.

He moaned and Harry leaned down to suck Tom's head, tongue digging into his slit like he did with his thumb and Tom moaned louder, precum gushing out at the tip.

Abraxas turned Tom's head around to face him then indulged him in a hot make out session.

Harry proceeded to push the cock in deeper, only stopping once it hit the back of his throat, borderline on his gag reflex. He forced himself further, gagging around Tom's cock, making him snap his hips up.

Harry gagged again and pulled away to catch his breath. Tom reached down and caressed Harry's head as the latter rested his head on Tom's thigh.

A quick knock resonated around the compartment door and everyone jolted at the sound, Tom being more composed than the others.

"Abraxas, you're the only one dressed, can you check?" Tom asked in his politest tone and Abraxas nodded. He stood up, readjusting himself in his pants before opening the compartment door just a crack.

Tom quietly guided Harry back into his cock and Harry sucked as quietly as he could. Running his tongue over the head, Tom tensed as he bit his lip to keep quiet.

"Oh hello Abraxas! Would you and Tom like anything from the trolley? Right now I have pumpkin pasties and some chocolate frogs." The Honeydukes trolley woman exclaimed happily.

"Ah, good day madame, I think I'll get a couple of pumpkin pasties and the jelly slugs. You still have pumpkin juice as well right?" Abraxas asked as he looked over his shoulder to Harry's head buried deep in Tom's lap. The blond felt a flare of arousal in his gut which is not good timing considering that the Honeydukes lady is just right outside the door.

"Of course I still have some iced pumpkin juice. Now, how many pasties, jelly slugs, and pumpkin juices will that be?"

Harry started sucking harder and faster, making Tom clench his jaw. He tightened his grip on Harry's hair and drove him down furiously.

Harry quietly moaned as he reached around for his wand, grabbing it from where it rolled under the seat. He shaking pointed it to his hole and sent a cleaning charm then a lubrication charm, immediately dropping it again and carelessly shoving a finger inside.

He tensed before relaxing quickly and thrusted his finger faster.

Harry looked up at Tom as he sucked his cock and Tom swore he almost came right then and there. He showed down his thrusting as he forcefully stopped Harry's head from going back. 

"Six pumpkin pasties, six jelly slugs, and three pumpkin juices please madame." They hear Abraxas say at the door.

Harry whimpered as he stuck another finger in, quicky working himself loose. He soon hit a bundle of nerves which sent him going back into Tom's dick.

Tom took Harry's head and gently pulled him off his cock with a 'pop'. Harry continued to finger himself loose before Tom grabbed his wrist with a dark look.

"Who said you could finger yourself Hadrian?" He whispered harshly as he stood up and pulled Harry to the seats across from them. He pushed Harry onto his belly before harshly pushing three fingers in. Harry jolted forward and almost yelled before biting his lips harshly.

They faintly heard Abraxas conversing with the nice young trolley woman before he locked the compartment door again.

After strengthening the silencing charms he placed everything he bought onto the table, looking at Harry whining and whimpering and Tom dug his fingers in deeper.

Abraxas hurriedly took off his clothes, sitting in front of Harry and positioning his hard cock in front of Harry's face.

Harry moaned as he looked at Abraxas' long cock. He hurriedly took him in his mouth, moaning around it as Tom quickened his pace. 

Abraxas moaned as he gripped the silky black stands and drove his hips further, making Harry deepthroat his cock.

Tom's fingers pulled away making Harry whine around Abraxas cock.

Tom leant down and licked a long stripe from Harry's hairless balls to his hole, making Harry shudder and moan.

Abraxas pulled away and gripped the base of his cock as Harry's throat almost had him cumming.

Tom licked around Harry's red and abused rim before diving in and sucking.

Harry sobbed as Tom rubbed around all the sensitive parts inside him. Merlin, he had never gotten rimmed before and he regretted the times he had refused the offers from his very few boyfriends before.

Tom dove in deeper and Harry whimpered, his throat was beginning to get sore from all the moaning and screaming and deepthroating he did.

Abraxas took off Harry's glasses for a moment to wipe his tears off his face.

Harry looked utterly debauched and he didn't even yet. What a good boy he was.

He took in a sweet kiss upon Harry's lips and slipped his glasses on him again before standing up and joining Tom at Harry's arse.

Harry shook as Abraxas' fingers poked and prodded against Harry's prostate and he felt like cumming again.

"I wanna cum! Please let me come!" He moaned as he tried to back up against Malfoy's long fingers.

Tom trailed his fingers down Harry's back making goosebumps appear all over. "You may cum Hadrian,"

At that simple command, Harry yelled as he came onto the compartment seats, whimpering loudly as Abraxas still battered against his prostate.

Harry started to twitch with overstimulation when Abraxas pushed into his prostate once more rather harshly before pulling out.

"Oh our little Hadrian. We should get you something to eat and drink before we continue." Abraxas cooed as he caressed Harry's face.

"You should also prepare yourself, if you think we were being rough on you now. Wait until we finally have our cocks inside of you," Tom whispered hotly in his ear making Harry whine in anticipation.

Merlin, they had about 6 hours left on this train.

Hopefully Harry can still walk by the time this is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done today so I went OFF on this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: There is a part 2!
> 
> P.P.S: Stream Boy With Luv from BTS!


	7. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spring break has officially started so I will try to update everyday!

Harry panted as Abraxas brushed his hair away from his sweaty forehead. He laid there boneless as Tom picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"You did so good Hadrian. Go eat and build your energy," Tom whispered in his ear as Abraxas picked up some Pumpkin Pasties and the iced Pumpkin juice.

"Here you go love," Abraxas said in that sweet tone of his as he offered Pumpkin juice and pasties to his lovers.

"Thank you 'braxas," Harry muttered before gulping down the juice with fervor. He inwardly sighed as the cool juice soothed his dry throat.

Abraxas internally brightened up at the nickname and quicky bit down on a jelly slug.

He gazed down at Harry and the love bites he created trailing everywhere on his neck. He felt utterly proud at his work.

Harry stood up and placed his now empty cup into the table and moved the curtain a bit to see the outside. The rolling hills laid unaffected as the Hogwarts Express chugged by.

Harry bit down into his Pumpkin pasty and moaned at the taste. He really could see why these were Cho's favorites.

Tom swallowed at Harry's moan. Gods, Harry was just splendid. He felt his member give an unexpected twitch and willed himself to calm down.

Abraxas smirked and sat down next to Tom, palming the dark haired boy's exposed member. Tom hissed and kissed Abraxas passionately, gripping his long hair.

Harry turned at the wet noises and bit back a whimper, his member getting hard again. This made him feel so hot and bothered and the scene in front of him was just so hot. He was quicky becoming aroused again.

Swallowing the last of his Pumpkin Pasty, he walked over and kneeled in front of them. He went forward and gripped both of the members in front of him.

Abraxas and Tom quicky pulled away, simultaneously looking down at the green eyed beauty jerking both of them off.

Harry leant toward Abraxas and engulfed his hard length, speeding up his pace while stroking Tom's length faster. Abraxas groaned and pulled at Harry's hair, making the boy whine around the cock in his mouth.

He fisted what he couldn't fit in his mouth and pulled off, leaning to the other side to suck Tom's cock. Tom growled at the sight and thrusted up into Harry's mouth, making the boy deepthroat him.

Harry gagged, quickly tearing up. "You little minx," Abraxas growled in his ear as he went behind Harry. "Hands and knees darling," he patted the back of Harry's thighs and the boy quickly spread them, going down on his hands making him take Tom in deeper.

Abraxas quickly lubed up his fingers and Harry's hole then plunged in. The black haired boy moaned and Tom thrusted in faster. Harry moaned once more just taking it, breathing whenever he could.

The Malfoy heir battered against Harry's prostate and the latter shook with pleasure. "Oh please, please fuck me already!" He begged after pulling himself off of Tom's large veiny cock. "Fuck me until I can't walk anymore! I want you both to fuck me up so bad," he pleaded, delirious with pleasure.

The boy in front of him smirked, "Oh? You want me and Abraxas to stuff you up real good? Are you going to be the most perfect little cock slut for us Hadrian?" Tom whispered in a guttural tone.

Harry shivered, a stream of precum dripping out of his unstimulated prick. "Yes! Yes I'll be your perfect little cock slut. I want you to abuse my hole! Please Tom," he whined, gripping Tom's cock desperately and sucking it harshly.

Tom let out a surprised moan at his words, gripping Harry's locks harshly and pulling him off of his cock.

Harry yelped as he was pulled up and bent over the table. After a few more lubrication charms Harry felt so wet and dirty. Here he was, about to take two huge dicks up his arse and he wanted it so bad.

He felt the head of someone's cock nudging his entrance and he breathed deeply, trying to relax as much as possible. The head slipped in quite easily, slowly pushing in the rest of the length. Harry groaned lowly, clenching around the shaft. He heard Tom groan behind him and tried to relax.

The rest of the inches pushed in and Harry squeaked, he felt so full. Abraxas walked in front of him, took him by the chin, and lifted his face. "You're doing so good Hadrian," he praised, making Harry feel all bright and cheery inside. "Now be a good boy and suck this cock,"

Harry licked his lips and opened his mouth wide for Abraxas' cock. Tom started moving slowly, already pushing against Harry's bundle of nerves making the boy moan out loud before it became muffled my the blond's cock.

Tom went slow the first few thrusts before snapping his hips forward in an unrelenting pace. Harry screamed around Abraxas' cock, making the blond groan and stick his cock in further.

Harry felt so good and dirty, stuffed from both sides by the biggest cocks he'd ever fucked before. His member twitched against the cool wooden surface of the table and he groaned.

"You're such a good fucking whore aren't you Hadrian?" Tom growled as he gripped Harry's hips in a bone crushing grip, driving himself in deeper. Harry moaned at the derogatory phrases as his prostate was pressed harshly, sobbing around Abraxas' cock.

The compartment was filled with the sounds of skin upon skin and the wet sounds coming from Harry's hole and his mouth as Abraxas drilled his hips further. Spit dripped down Harry's chin as Abraxas pulled his cock away, Harry's tongue swirling around the tip.

The green eyed boy sobbed harshly as Tom abused Harry's prostate with an unforgivable level of power. "Fuck yes Tom! Give it to me! Please! I'm gonna cum soon!" He begged.

Tom moaned as he turned animalistic, pulling Harry back to meet his thrusts. Harry cried as Tom's cock went deeper, panting harshly as his cock was an angry red. The table shook with the heavy thrusting, making the blond move all their food and drinks to a safe place.

Abraxas bent down and took Harry's lips, growling as he tasted himself on his tongue. He shoved his tongue in deeper, tasting the pumpkin pasties and precum he spurt out in his mouth.

Harry released the kiss, sobbing as Tom changed the angle of his thrusts. "Can I please cum? Please let me cum!" He whimpered.

Abraxas looked Tom in the eyes and raised a brow. Tom nodded in confirmation, looking back down to Harry's beautiful pink hole swallowing up his cock.

"You may cum dear," Abraxas whispered and Harry screamed as he came harshly onto the table, a good sized pool of cum gathering below him.

Tom slowed down his thrusts when Harry clamped down on his hole. Tom moaned and tensed, releasing his seed inside of the moaning boy.

Harry moaned quietly, feeling himself be filled to the brim with Tom's essence. Tom thrusted in at a languid pace before pulling out, pressing his thumb against Harry's entrance to prevent his cum from spilling out.

Abraxas pecked Harry sweetly, admiring at how fucked up he looked. His hair was even more disheveled than before, his cheeks were aflame with the most adorable shade of pink, and his eyes were glossy and hazed over.

Abraxas stood up and went to Tom, stroking himself before pushing into Harry. Harry whimpered, feeling some of Tom's cum trailing down his thigh from Abraxas' intrusion.

He pushed in slowly, groaning as he bottomed out. Tom rubbed Harry's head affectionately as the bottom panted.

"You're doing so well Hadrian," Tom praised and Harry _giggled_ , actually giggled.

God Tom doesn't know how someone can be so adorable while being fucked viciously. Abraxas was a very fierce power bottom but Harry, Harry was adorable.

Harry felt like he was on cloud nine right now. Maybe Tom did fuck the brains out of him. He shivered as Abraxas adjusted the angle and hit his prostate.

"You can go one more round right dear?" Tom asked in a hushed tone, brushing back sweaty bangs. Harry nodded and Tom didn't remind him to speak this time.

Abraxas started thrusting in at a medium pace which made Harry almost purr in satisfaction. He felt so full with Abraxas' cock and Tom's cum lodged deep within him.

The blond started thrusting faster and Harry twitched with arousal. His prostate was being abused in the best kind of way and he craved more. "Faster Abraxas, please," Harry sighed as he pushed back into his thrusts.

Abraxas suddenly pulled out, leaving Harry confused before he was flipped over onto his back. Abraxas pulled one of Harry's legs over his shoulder and he thrusted back in harshly.

Harry yelped at the new angle then moaned throatily as Abraxas went deeper than ever.

The smaller boy panted as the new angle directed Abraxas directly into his prostate.

Tom took a big gulp of pumpkin juice from the seat Abraxas had placed all their food. He sighed in relief then placed the cup back down. Harry was borderline screaming by now and Tom wondered if the boy was still a virgin or if he really was just that sensitive.

He leant down to Harry and kissed him. Harry took in his kisses like a starved animal and Tom swallowed most of the noise coming from the boy's mouth.

Abraxas felt himself coming close, speeding up this thrusts to chase his release. Harry kissed Tom desperately, his cock slapping against his precum-covered belly from the force of Abraxas' thrusts.

Harry felt the knot in his stomach growing bigger and bigger and he moaned louder. "I'm gonna cum again Tom, please." He mumbled against his lips. 

"You will hold it this time Hadrian," Tom ordered. Harry cried out as Abraxas pushed against his prostate and stayed there. Harry twitched and gasped when Abraxas dug deeper into his prostate.

"Tom I'm gonna cum," he informed, whining when Tom squeezed the base of his cock. Abraxas sped his thrusts up again and Harry spasmed as he experienced his first dry orgasm. A high pitch sound came from his mouth as his prick started hurting.

In a good way, of course.

Abraxas cursed as he pushed the deepest he could in Harry and released, pulsing heat entering deep into the boy.

Harry yelled as Tom released pressure from his cock, stroking him quickly. "Cum now."

At that simple order Harry shuddered, releasing into Tom's hand. Abraxas sighed as Harry's hungry hole squeezed his cock tighter.

He eventually pulled out, whistling at the amount of cum that came gushing out. Tom raised a brow but the puddle of cum under the table said it all.

Tom rubbed the boy's head affectionately, guiding him through his subspace. "That's it Hadrian, you did so good. You're such a good boy,"

Abraxas sighed, blowing a part of his bangs away from his face. Really, when did his hair tie slip off?

He grabbed his wand, cleaning everything in sight and ridding the air of the smell of sweat and sex. He spelled everyone clean (unfortunately removing the cum from inside Harry's hole) and opened the window, sighing in relief of fresh air.

He spelled everyone's clothes on again and picked Harry up, setting him on his lap as he sat down. Tom sat down next to them, offering both their cups of Pumpkin juice (Tom poured more into Harry's cup from his own).

As the two drank, Harry slid from Abraxas' lap to settle in between him and Tom.

"Holy shit," he giggled hazily as he snuggled in between them. "That was fucking fantastic."

Abraxas laughed, leaning down to kiss Harry. Harry hummed, pulling away to turn around and kiss Tom as well. They pulled away, smiling at each other as Tom brushed his thumb across Harry's cheek.

A pregnant pause happened before Harry asked "What's going to happen if I actually don't make it into Slytherin?"

"Then we'll just sneak you into our dorms and vice versa," Tom answered. "Besides, I think you'll like us fucking you in your dorm while your housemates are outside wondering why they can't get in,"

Harry shivered at the thought but gently nudged Tom in the stomach with his elbow. "You're so different when you're horny."

Tom _winked_ , "Only for you two sweetheart."

Abraxas snorted, "Never do that again."

Harry only looked horrified at the sight. He rapidly shook his head. "That was terrifying,"

Abraxas and _Tom_ most importantly laughed. Genuine laughter, and Harry felt warm and happy inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO MAMA That's the first time I actually wrote smut so I hope my years of reading worked.


	8. 7

Tom sighed looking at the time. He stood up and fished something silver and green out of his pocket. The badge proudly labeled 'Head Boy' shone on his chest.

"I should go, they must be wondering where I am," he informed, leaning down to kiss Harry and Abraxas before swiftly leaving the compartment.

"Head boy? Sounds like a really bad prostitution name," Harry joked and Abraxas burst out into laughter.

Tom walked into the prefect's cabin, immediately facing the head girl and some left over prefects.

"Riddle," she acknowledged. "You've been gone for quite some time." She gripped the inside of her robe sleeves in anticipation. Yet, she remained as cool and kind as she could as any Diggory would.

"I apologize, I was helping this new transfer student get acquainted with everything. He doesn't know much about Hogwarts unfortunately." He explained smoothly.

The Head Girl, Darcy Diggory raised a brow. "A transfer student? How rare it is to have them."

"With Grindelwald at the height of power I am not very surprised."

Darcy pursed her lips, "Yes, now that you mention it, quite unfortunate. I hope they find a good place here in Hogwarts."

Tom merely nodded, quite tense if you looked closely. He didn't like talking to people who weren't his followers or Abraxas and Harry, but he guessed that being Head Boy would force him to have social interactions. He felt his magic become dense at the thought of talking with meaningless lumps of flesh.

Darcy felt the change in atmosphere and smiled at him tensely before turning to a Ravenclaw prefect and telling him when he should patrol the train.

Tom silently exhaled through his nose and went to a Slytherin prefect and told her, her timestamp of going out in the train.

With everyone situated, Tom exited the carriage, making everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

 

* * *

 

Tom walked passed a closed door when it slammed open. Tom abruptly turned to scold whoever it was when Alphard pulled him inside.

He looked around the cabin where his followers sat in, cold air surrounding him. Walburga almost looked stricken at the way that her younger brother pulled him in. Lestrange and Mulciber shifted uncomfortably and Avery and Rosier sat stiffly in their seats.

"My Lord, are we to have our meeting in the same place as last year?" Alphard asked, backing away from Tom.

Tom surveyed everyone there with a cold eye before looking down at the 5th year. "Yes, you know what time and place," he answered quickly before leaving the compartment.

Once the door closed Walburga smacked her brother upside the head. "You imbecile!" She hissed.

 

* * *

 

The Hogwarts Express eventually stopped at Hogsmeade station. It was just the start of evening as Hogwarts students piled out.

Harry sighed as he looked at everyone exiting the train. "We should go guys," he said as he turned back to the pair.

Tom had come back 30 minutes prior after instructing the prefects what they shall do once the train stopped.

He stood up, immediately falling back onto the chair from the sharp pain in his arse. He groaned, rubbing his sore bottom.

Tom smirked, "Were we too rough with you Hadrian?"

Harry looked at him with an impassive stare. "No, your dicks were lacking and my arse hurts from sitting down for too long,"

"Your sarcasm is refreshing,"

"Who said it was sarcasm?"

"Judging by the way you screamed I can assure you that it was not sarcasm."

"Okay! let's get going!" Abraxas clapped as he stood up. "Now, our trunks are over here," he muttered as he held all of their shrunken trunks.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed as he took out his wand. He went over to Harry and waved his wand over the boys spotted neck. He healed the various hickeys but left the one that was below his collarbone. "So you won't forget who did this to you," he explained quickly, pecking Harry on the lips.

Tom helped Harry stand up and walk as they exited the train. Hogsmeade was almost the same as Harry had remembered it. He could vaguely make out Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke Shop in all the confusion.

In the distance he could hear someone calling all the first years but Tom pulled him to the carriages before he could see who the groundskeeper was in this time.

They arrived at the carriages and Harry admired the Thestral at their carriage. He reached out and pet the skeletal horse.

"You can see them as well?" Abraxas asked in surprise. Harry nodded, smiling when the horse leaned into his touch.

"Thestrals are magnificent creatures," Harry breathed out. He remembered the first time he saw them and the first time he met Luna.

"Yes they are." Tom responded as he too, reached up and - _surprisingly_ \- ran his hand down it's mane.

Abraxas boarded the carriage and jutted out his hand to Harry who gladly accepted. Tom lifted Harry up while Abraxas pulled him in.

The messy haired boy winced as he sat down again, leaning against Abraxas as Tom sat in front of them.

"So, what happens during the sorting?" Harry asked, trying to seem like an oblivious new kid.

The carriage started to move as Tom and Abraxas answered his questions. Of course, Harry knew all the answers but he really couldn't find any other conversation topics so he just asked Hogwarts related ones.

A comfortable silence followed as they trotted to the halfway point of the journey. Harry wondered what was going on with the first years on the boats.

Harry looked up at the sky, it was a dark cobalt blue, transitioning to black as millions of twinkling stars appeared. The moon a waning crescent, a faded gray, yet it shone so very brightly.

"So, if I don't become Slytherin, would you stop pursuing me?" He asked curiously, still staring at the constellations mapped out before him.

"From what happened in our carriage earlier I find that quite hard to believe." Abraxas said, as he nuzzled into Harry's hair. God, it was so soft and silky despite it looking like an overall birds nest.

Harry snorted and burrowed into Abraxas more. Tom watched the two and felt his heart flip. They looked so adorable and Tom would have gushed if he didn't think that the action was absolutely appalling.

He looked at the pair in front of him and felt his lips quirk up. As the two looked up to Tom and stuck out their arms, he knew what was certain.

He was going to do everything to keep them safe.  
  



	9. 8

Harry gazed at the castle in wonder, it really hadn't changed at all. In fact, it might have seemed more magical.

"Follow us Hadrian, Dippet will probably sort you first ahead of the first years," Tom announced, elegantly stepping down from the carriage. Harry looked down at him and lowered his arms. The chestnut haired boy huffed but brought Harry down from the carriage.

Abraxas stepped down and joined them. "Now, to fake walking normally." Harry declared as he tried to walk his best without a limp. Abraxas' eyes lit up with amusement as Harry's walk was a little stiff.

The blond walked beside Harry to the Great Hall, Tom in front of them portraying his best 'Head Boy' face.

They entered the Great Hall and in the middle of the faculty table stood an elderly man with long white hair and an equally long grey beard. He wore a long, pointy hat and robes, both midnight blue in color.

The Great Hall was lit up beautifully with the floating candles. The ceiling was an exact replica of the night sky outside it was like there was no ceiling to begin with. Harry felt a rush of nostalgia, hearing Hermione's voice inside his head telling him how she knew all about this from reading _Hogwarts: a history._

Occupying the faculty table, Harry could somehow tell who was Dumbledore just by looking at him. Of course, he still had his terrible fashion sense. This Dumbledore looked younger of course, still sporting a growing beard and his hair was actually a dark Auburn, though it looked to have started greying.

Everyone started to settle in into their respective houses and Harry awkwardly sat next to Abraxas and Tom in the Slytherin table. He of course got questioning looks from the other houses and some Slytherins themselves but once they saw that he was sitting next to Tom they quicky look away.

"Settle down! Settle down!" Dippet yelled and the hall instantly quieted down. "First of all, welcome back recurring 2nd to 7th years!" He cheered, making everyone clap reflectivity.

"Second of all, we have some new additions to our Hogwarts family. Please, when I call up your name, step up and be sorted," he announced as he unrolled a scroll.

"Amelia Bourin!" He called. A girl stood up from the Gryffindor table and she walked up to the stool where the deputy headmaster stood, holding up the sorting hat.

She sat down and they placed the hat on her head. Minutes later, the hat shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF" and the girl walked to her new table, waving at her Gryffindor friends as she did so.

Two more names were called before Harry was. He didn't actually expect that there would be actual transfer students coming in to Hogwarts.

"Hadrian Peverell!" Dippet yelled and Harry could see some shocked faces in the crowd. He stood up, trying his best not to limp as he walked to the stool. The hat was placed on his head, actually staying there and not going way past his eyes like last time.

 _"Oh ho ho what do we have here?"_ A voice said in his head. _"We meet again Potter,"_

 _'You know?'_ Harry thought to the hat.

_"I know many things my boy. I think you know where I'm going to put you,"_

_'I hope we're thinking of the same place.'_

_"Oh it is, Slytherin was always the first choice for you my boy."_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled and Harry took off the hat, nodding to the deputy headmaster before going to his table. Everyone was clapping respectively unlike loud cheering like the rest of the houses.

As Harry reclaimed his space in between Tom and Abraxas the blond nudged him with his elbow. "See? What were you worried about?"

Harry merely shrugged.

"Now that all transfer students are sorted, please wait patiently as the first years are sorted!" Dippet yelled. Right on cue, the doors opened to reveal the groundskeeper escorting the first years to the center of the hall.

The first years had a look of awe in their faces as they surveyed the hall. Harry sighed as he remembered how he was exactly like that when he was eleven.

Dippet welcomed the first years, the sorting hat sang it's song, Dippet commenced the beginning of the year feast, the regular routine work.

Harry dug into his dinner, slipping into occasional conversation with a few housemates. Given, the only housemates he talked to was from Tom's inner circle so no new introductions really.

Right now, Harry was talking to the boy in front of him, Evan Rosier, Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

"So you want to try out for Quidditch? What position do you usually play?" Evan questioned, stabbing his fork into a slice of potato.

"Seeker," Harry responded after swallowing his pork.

Evan perked up. "We actually need seekers. Tryouts begin tomorrow actually: 5pm. You should go,"

Harry nodded. "I think I should, it's been so long since I've played a full on game of Quidditch. Merlin, my hands are actually twitching in excitement!" He exclaimed happily, showing Evan that his hands were indeed twitching.

Evan laughed, shaking his head in amusement. He scooped up some orange mush that Harry could only hope was carrots and shovel it into his mouth.

Harry continued eating his dinner and gazed longingly at the treacle tarts when he finished. "My wait is finally over," he announced as he reached over and took three helpings. Walburga playfully rolled her eyes as she ate her fruit salad.

"It has been too long since I had treacle tart," Harry moaned before taking another bite.

"You had treacle tart this morning though," Tom pointed out. Harry rose a brow.

"And how did you know I had treacle tarts this morning?"

"When I was snogging you senseless," he huffed under his breath only for Harry to hear before popping an orange wedge into his mouth.

Harry flushed, looking down at his plate and taking another bite of his treacle tart.

Soon enough, dinner had ended, and everyone was to be escorted to their dorms.

"Slytherins! Follow me," one of the prefects shouted mainly for the first years.

Harry stuck close to Tom and Abraxas on the way to the dungeons. "Tom, who is our head of house?" He asked, tugging on the taller boy's sleeve like a child.

Tom turned and looked down and almost smiled at how cute the sight was. "Horace Slughorn, he's also the potions professor and hosts an event called 'The Slug Club' where only students of amazing performance and great feats can attend. Honestly, the git is a downright tosser but you didn't hear it from me," Tom informed, whispering the last part.

Harry smiled at him amused, every single day he still couldn't believe that Tom Riddle had emotions.

But Harry remembered Slughorn, and the Slug Club party he went to. He inwardly shudders thinking about it.

They continue on to the dungeons and Harry wonders why in the world were the Slytherins in the basement? Hufflepuffs were near the kitchens at least.

After walking down a good majority flight of stairs, they arrived at the entrance to the common room, which was just a barren wall. One of the male prefects spoke the password loud enough for everyone to hear, "Serpentine," the walls broke away revealing the common room.

They ushered everyone in, and Harry shivered at the coolness of the room. The common room was _green_ to say the least. Maybe even greener than when he and Ron snuck in during their second year under the disguise of that Polyjuice potion.

The whole room was bathed in a green hue from the Black Lake. Green lamps hung from chains, there were a variety of chairs and sofas about, the fireplace was lit up and on the mantelpiece were carvings of snakes. The walls were decorated with tapestries depicting some of the Slytherins who were worthy enough to have a tapestry in the first place. Skulls and books -that were most certainly dark- were perched on shelves.

A jovial older man was at the center of the common room. Harry was indeed surprised that Slughorn had a thick head of straw colored hair and a ginger colored mustache. He was used to seeing the older man bald and greying.

"Welcome back and welcome any other new students! I am Horace Slughorn, your head of house and potions professor." He yelled. "Now, Slytherins are cunning and clever. Do not start a fight in the halls, if you do need to fight, do it in here or where other Slytherins can cover you. We are a protective bunch." He explained, looking around the students surrounding him.

"Now, the password to the common room changes every fortnight and is posted on the noticeboard," he pointed to the noticeboard hanging next to the door. "If you forget, come to me or ask your fellow Slytherins. Please come to breakfast tomorrow where I will distribute your schedules. The boy's dormitories are on the right and girl's the left. Please do not leave after curfew." He paused, thinking of anything else to say. When he thought of nothing else, he clapped. "That will be all children. Your items are in your respected dormitories. Thank you and have a good night, class begins tomorrow!"

Everyone gave a respectful clap and went to their dorms.

Upon entering the seventh years dorm, Harry smiled as Abraxas dragged him to a bed, and plopped him on it, much to the amusement to the other seventh years, who were in Tom's inner circle.

"This is your bed now Hadrian." he simply said as he sat on the bed next to him. Harry laughed and unshrunk his chest at the foot of his bed. 

"Remember Peverell, tryouts are tomorrow!" Evan informed as he was walking to the bathroom.

Harry nodded as Tom and Abraxas rose a brow, "Are you really trying out tomorrow?" Tom asked while sitting next to him.

Harry nodded excitedly, "You should come watch me at tryouts tomorrow," he suggested, snuggling closer to Tom, making the other Slytherins blanch before going back to their business, guess they know who not to pursue in a romantic relationship in the future. They saw what happened when he first started dating Abraxas and they don't want to see it again.

But god dammit why does Tom always snag the good ones?

Abraxas cooed at Harry's excited behavior, reaching over to pinch his cheeks. "Besides," Harry spoke, leaning over to both of their ears. "I know for a fact that Quidditch pants make my arse look even better," he whispered.

Tom growled lowly and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Don't tempt me." He bit out before standing up. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave now," he said, loud enough for everyone to know. 

Harry pouted, "Where are you going?"

"Since I am the head boy I have my own room." Tom explained, leaning down to kiss Harry and Abraxas gently.

Harry continued pouting as Tom walked to the door. Once it closed however, Harry turned to the blond with a cheeky smile. "Do you think my Quidditch pants comment affected him?" he asked quietly.

"It definitely affected me," Abraxas hissed out, making Harry laugh out loud.  

 

 

 


	10. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are starting again tomorrow until next week I love highschool 🗿.
> 
> Also, can anyone tell me if Harry went to Abraxas' house yet cuz your girl has shit memory.

"Hadrian Peverell,"

Harry looked up and accepted his schedule from Slughorn.

It was the usual classes he had picked before in his old life with the exception of Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions as his N.E.W.T.s.

Abraxas looked at his schedule and smiled. "We have most classes together,"

Harry looked at Tom and leaned over Abraxas to see his schedule. "You're taking all N.E.W.T.s Tom?!"

Tom merely hummed.

"You're crazy," Harry muttered, going back to his seat and taking a sip of his water.

"So, what are you planning to do after graduation?" Abraxas asked while cutting into a vegetable omelette.

"I might become an auror," Harry started. He saw Tom and Abraxas stiffen from his peripheral vision. "I'm an adrenaline junkie so I think it might be the best option for me,"

"Hadrian, what if you get hurt?" Abraxas asked with furrowed brows. He couldn't think of Hadrian as an auror, in a few years time they would be pinned against each other in war.

Harry shrugged, "I've been hurt many times before. I'm used to it." He went back to eating his toast, not noticing the way the two looked at him worriedly.

"Hadrian we need to talk," Tom said before standing up from his seat. They had about an hour before class started seeing that they had gotten there early.

Harry looked confused, but quickly finished up his breakfast. He followed Tom outside, Abraxas following suit.

They followed Tom to the dungeons, and to his own room.

"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked as Tom shut the door. He looked around Tom's room as the Slytherin heir put privacy charms all around.

Abraxas sat him down on the bed as both he and Tom stood before him.

"Hadrian, what you said earlier really concerns us." Abraxas said.

"What did you mean by 'I've been hurt many times before' and that 'you're used to it'?" Tom asked.

Harry sighed and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Hadrian, we saw the scars," Abraxas abruptly said and he froze. He had totally forgotten about the scars, seeing as he had healed most with potions and salves but there were some he couldn't heal and there were more from his time being an auror. Guess he still kept his body of a seventeen year old but the scars remained.

Harry tensed at the scrutinizing gaze of the two before sighing. "My relatives weren't.. The best of people." He finally said.

"I thought you were an orphan?" Tom asked.

Harry shook his head, "I had foster parents. But before that, I lived with my mum's family. She was a muggle born, but her sister hated magic. After my real parents died, I stayed with them. It was absolute hell."

Abraxas cradled Harry's head in his hands. "The scars were from them?" He asked gently. Harry nodded, closing his eyes.

"They hated me every minute. I was more or less treated like a house elf," he chuckled monotonously.

Tom and Abraxas seethed in anger. How dare anyone lay their hands on their Hadrian!?

Abraxas kissed Harry on the nose. "You don't need to worry about anything anymore Hadrian, you'll be safe with us,"

"Yes," Tom moved closer, resting his forehead on Harry's. "Safe is with us Hadrian,"

Harry felt his eyes tearing up, he never really felt this loved before. Of course, Hermione and Ron and the rest of his friends loved him, but it was only the friendly kind of love. He felt truly loved, the kind of intimacy he would only show a spouse.

Tom and Abraxas felt a twinge in their hearts seeing the tears. They never wanted to see this again so long they live. This boy was to be smothered in love whether he liked it or not. Tom gently wiped the tears from Harry's bright green eyes and Harry gazed at him with such adoration in his eyes he felt his heart physically hurt.

Harry smiled gratefully at the two before leaning forward and kissing Tom. Tom purred possessively before deepening the kiss. Harry mewled as Tom roughly bit and sucked on his lips as Abraxas went to his neck. Seriously, Harry couldn't help but think about why Abraxas was obsessed with his neck.

He nipped at that sensitive spot again and Harry groaned. He felt Tom's hand trailing further down his pants and Harry froze. He pulled away and looked up at Tom. "We literally just had sex yesterday," he groaned.

"So?" Tom went back to devouring Harry's lips.

Harry pulled back again. "So? We have class in thirty minutes," he reasoned, trusting with bodily clock.

Tom grumbled as he stood up. Abraxas nipped at Harry's neck before coming up and kissing the bright red lips.

"You should know that we're going to continue this after your Quidditch tryouts." Abraxas said, fixing up his hair.

Harry beamed, "I'll be sure to wear tighter pants than usual," he whispered.

Tom groaned silently, "Don't, your arse is for our eyes only." He complained.

Harry winked at him before standing up. "We should get our things ready for class."

"Well, seeing that we all have Transfiguration first, we'll just walk together to Dumbledore's class," Abraxas said.

Tom quietly seethed as he muttered about how much he disliked Dumbledore and the stupid fashion he wears as he gathered his materials for the class. Even though he held an intense disliked -he wouldn't say hate, though this is Tom Riddle we're talking about here. He hates everything except for Abraxas and Harry so he's very much capable to- he still had to do amazing in class. This was one of his N.E.W.T.s after all.

Harry smiled amused at Tom before heading a few doors down back to his dorm with Abraxas.

Nobody was in the room, they all probably left while they were talking in Tom's room. He quickly grabbed his materials from his mahogany side table.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around his torso and a head rested on his own. Harry hummed, pushing back against Abraxas' hold. "You nervous for your first day of schooling ever?" He asked, nuzzling into Harry's locks. Damn, how did his hair always stay this soft?

Harry shook his head, making Abraxas sputter as his hair got into his lower face. "When my foster parents taught me some subjects, they said that I was learning quickly. This is probably harder than my schooling but I can adapt easily. I'm pretty adaptable and flexible."

"Pretty flexible alright," the blond muttered.

Harry elbowed him softly. "Seriously, you and Tom are turning into horndogs. Bloody hormones..." He trailed off before pouting.

Abraxas chuckled, leaving a quick kiss on Harry's head before walking with him to the common room.

-

Dumbledore's class was, interesting to say the least. It was fairly easy though, turning a cup of tea into a badger, much to the hufflepuffs delight.

Even though it was normally two people at a table, Harry managed to squeeze in with Tom and Abraxas, much to Dumbledore's amusement.

Harry seemed to catch quite a bit of attention with being a transfer student and a Peverell at that. But the thing he remained ignorant to was how boys and girls alike gazed at him amorously.

One quick glare from Tom was all it took for everyone's attention to scatter like little roaches back to Dumbledore's lesson.

After a nice long lesson of Transfiguration and Runes went by, Harry was vibrating with excitement. It was Quidditch tryouts and he was itching to hold a broom in his hands.

It was a relatively cloudy day at the Quidditch pitch, meaning there was no relentless sun beating down on them.

Harry had watched the other tryouts. The beater positions quitcky going to Lestrange and Mulciber, the chaser positions going to Druella Rosier (backup chaser in case Evan can't go on), Evan's cousin, Alphard Black, and Ralph Parkinson, and the keeper position going to Donnabella Bulstrode.

Tom and Abraxas were in the stands, subtly admiring their Harry in the Quidditch uniforms. He really wasn't kidding when he said they made his ass look better.

Evan ran him through the procedure: try to catch the snitch while the bludgers were after him. Basically, a normal game of Quidditch. If he gets the snitch, he's in, mainly because no one else tried out for seeker.

Harry rubbed his hands together before grasping the broom. He exhaled before kicking off into the air. Like he predicted, these brooms were much slower than his Firebolt. He floated in the air for a moment, before the whistle sounded and he saw the golden snitch take off.

He immediately flew after it, hearing the sounds of something else flying behind him. One disadvantage of it being a cloudy day was that he couldn't tell where the bludgers were based on their shadows.

He saw the snitch in the distance, it's golden body gleaming even with no light to reflect off it. He tried to push the bloody broom to it's speed limit when he saw something dark flicker in his peripheral vision to his left.

A bludger was going straight for him and Harry barely was able to maneuver the broom sharply to the right before the bludger veered off. Merlin, the brooms were slower but the bludgers remained the same speed! This is unfair right?

Another whistle blew and Harry wondered what it was about before a figure flew in front of him.

"We're going to test your abilities going against an actually team now!" He heard Evan yell. "Pretend the team is the opponents! Watch out, they're all going to be going after you!"

"Ah shite," Harry said before almost colliding with Alphard. The snitch was in the distance and Harry dodged and weaved through his teammates trying to confuse him.

He heard a thud and he turned around to see that Lestrange hit a bludger to him. Harry jerked to the left as Mulciber hit another one to him. Harry twirled as the bludger almost hit broom.

He saw the snitch again but he also saw Bulstrode acting as the opposing seeker, chasing after the snitch. Harry flew right beside her and checked her as she reached her hand out to try and grab the snitch.

Bulstrode yelped as she veered off course for a few meters. Harry swiped his hand out to try to grab the snitch when he saw something coming at him with incredible speed.

He performed a Sloth Grip Roll, hanging upside down for a moment as the bludger flew to where his head should have been. He rolled back up again, jetting toward the snitch.

The other bludger was following him now and he inwardly cursed as the second one came back to the pitch. They were closing in on him at either side and Harry suddenly pulled his broom forward, flying high up into the air, the two metal balls going forward but still following Harry.

Harry appreciated the breather before looking down at the pitch, Abraxas and Tom were too far away but he could still see the snitch glinting. He flew above where he suspected was a good angle. He looked down at the quickly approaching budgers before doing a spiral dive toward the snitch.

He could see Donnabella rushing towards the snitch so he had to time this perfectly. He was falling fast, a perfect velocity considering the time he was in. Once he was deemed close enough, he jut out both his hands and pushed forward, catching the snitch in his hands before Bulstrode crashed into him.

They both yelled as they fell down, thankfully, from a mere one story height.

The two hit the ground with a thump, but Harry weakly cheered as he held up the snitch. He looked at Bulstrode next to him and vise versa.

Bulstrode's mouth curved into a smile before laughing out loud, making Harry laugh with her. "Oh that was bloody fantastic Peverell! Hardest hit I ever took during a practice!"

Harry continued laughing with her even when he heard someone running to him.

"Hadrian!" He stopped laughing when he heard Tom's usually calm voice laced with worry.

He felt himself being picked up bridal style and he looked right into Tom's dark eyes tinged with red. He jolted momentarily before Tom blinked and the dark brown went back to it's original color.

"Are you okay? Merlin's beard.." Abraxas trailed off as he fussed over Harry. He smushed his cheeks together, "Are you okay?!" He asked loudly.

Harry nodded, his face still in Abraxas' hands. "I'm okay," he tried to say, though it was a bit slurred. He took off his goggles and graciously accepted his regular glasses.

"What about you Donna? Are you alright?" He heard Abraxas ask as Tom inspected his face.

"Nothing I can't handle Malfoy," he heard her reply as Tom continued scrutinizing his appearance.

"Peverell that was amazing!" Evan yelled as he ran up to them, keeping a respectable distance between him and Riddle.

"You are officially on the team,"

Harry beamed despite him feeling Tom tense up underneath him. "Get some rest, I can tell this is going to be a great year!" Evan said as he walked away before he could get chastised by the future dark lord.

"Hadrian are you serious?" Tom questioned.

"No, that's my godfather,"

"What?"

"Nevermind,"

Tom blinked then sighed, already used to Harry's bullshit. "You're actually serious of playing for this team? You almost got hurt today!"

"Like I said before, I'm used to getting hurt. Besides, I used to play Quidditch with my foster parents before shit went down so I'm used to everything that happens during these games," Harry reassured.

"We should get back to the dorms," Abraxas suggested, running his hands through Harry's hair after removing the helmet.

Tom hummed, "Hmm, yes, we have some business to attend to," he explained shortly before leaving the Quidditch pitch with Abraxas and Harry, still in his arms. Harry tried to protest being put down but Tom was very adamant about carrying him to the dungeons.

Once they got back into the safety of Tom's room, Abraxas peppered kisses all over Harry's face. The latter giggled, still high off of adrenaline.

"You got me so worried," Abraxas stated against Harry's lips. Harry kissed back softly.

"I'm sorry to say that I usually worry everyone on whatever I do," he whispered.

"That only means that we'll just have to stay even closer to you from now on," Abraxas replied, hugging Harry close to him. He smelled of sweat and grass but he couldn't give a shit, Harry was still a smol bean who should be loved!

Tom chuckled deeply as he joined the hug, and Harry felt so happy and warm being embraced by his -at the moment- two favorite people.

"I'm counting on it," Harry muttered before pulling away. "I need to take a shower, I feel sticky," he informed before going into Tom's bathroom, closing the door.

Tom and Abraxas looked at each other and smiled. "I swear Hadrian will kill us if he continues to make us worry," Abraxas sighed.

"It's in his nature. I don't approve of it, but that's what makes him unique I guess," Tom replied, carding his fingers through Abraxas' soft locks.

Abraxas leaned into his touch, "I know and I love that about him but sometimes I just want to wrap him up in this protective bubble and protect him from everything. He's been through so much already," he trailed off to a whisper.

Tom hummed before passionately kissing Abraxas on the lips. "I told you, we are going to do everything in our power to keep him safe. He shouldn't hurt anymore,"

The blonde looked at him with love and adoration. "Yeah, we'll make sure that Hadrian is loved and that he'll be safe!"

"Talking about me are you?" Harry questioned, walking out of the bathroom after a very quick shower. His towel hung off his hips, displaying his toned torso to the world.

He quickly ran to put on some of his casual robes in the dorms before running back. He instantly pushed into Abraxas' arms and just stayed there.

"You know I love you guys right?" Harry asked as he snuggled against the blond. He smelled like lavender and Harry loved it.

"Of course dear," he practically heard the smile in his voice. "We both love you as well, don't we Tom?"

"Yes, we love you so much Hadrian," he heard Tom say with the warmest tone he had ever heard before from him.

"Our time together has been so short but I already know that we are going to have a long, happy life together," Abraxas said. "We'll stay at my Manor, I hope you like peacocks Hadrian, my yard is full of them," he smiled and Harry laughed.

"If everything goes well, we're all married and we can adopt children. We can blood adopt them for them to look like us. Imagine a little boy running around with blond hair and green eyes!" He gushed and Harry smiled fondly. This, this was nice.

After dinner, Harry and Abraxas decided to stay in Tom's room. The black haired boy got lazy after dinner and decided to wear a pair of Tom's pajamas, which were big for him.

Harry walked around with sweater paws and Tom inwardly melted.

Later that night, as the three laid in bed and talked aimlessly about their future, Harry found himself thinking about what will actually happen in the future.

Did the future change? Maybe there _is_ a blond haired, green eyed boy running around Malfoy Manor with his siblings. One with brown hair and green eyes and another with blonde hair and warm dark brown eyes.

"We're going to have the best lives ever," Tom promised, rubbing Harry's knuckles with his thumb. Harry laid in between, based on the fact that he was still significantly smaller and everyone could get an equal amount of cuddling.

"We're going to live the best lives indeed, we're going to stay together and be infinitely happy," Abraxas sighed as he snuggled closer.

 

 

Oh, little did they know what was going to happen in just a few months time.  
  



	11. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I needed fluff after Endgame.

Mouths had passed by and Harry was now comfortably living in the past. He often found himself thinking about his past, well, future. Are Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Hugo still looking for him? Maybe Neville and Hannah are rounding up the kids at Hogwarts. Hell, maybe Draco, Astoria, and Scorpius are having the hell of their lives in the tropics like when he told Harry all about their planned trip.

It was late November, almost time for December and their Yule break. Harry figured that he would go home to that loft in Diagon Alley where he spent his first month in 1944 in.

He clutched a piece of parchment to his chest as he surveyed the library. It was after classes for him, and after a painstakingly long potions class with Slughorn.

The library was nearly empty, and Tom and Abraxas still had their Arithmancy NEWTS class going on and he found himself increasingly bored. He wanted to explore around the castle, but without the Marauder's map, he couldn't really do things stealthily.

And of course, as Potter luck would have it, he was supposed to bring the Marauder's map to Teddy before he started his 2nd year but he got called into that blasted battle that brought him to this present (past?) Year.

He sighed and slumped down onto the desk. His lovers weren't due because of double Arithmancy and he didn't want to go back into the dungeons.

Harry suddenly sat up. The room of requirement! Of course! That room would have hours of fun.

He quicky stood up, hastily putting everything back into it's place. He waved to the librarian and made his way to the seventh floor.

He hummed along the way, waving at passing classmates and dodging a mysterious bucket of something that Peeves threw at him.

In the seventh floor, Harry quicky walked three times in front of the blank wall, thinking of something he could do for fun.

The stone walls tore away as a door replaced it. Harry slowly opened the door and marveled at the cozy room before him.

There was a four poster bed back against the wall, which looked incredibly comfortable by the way. There was a lit fireplace, which Harry was thankful for because sometimes, heating charms just aren't enough in the winter months. A little couch was in front of the fireplace and there was a chest in front of the couch. The whole room was decorated with both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors and Harry strangely felt at home.

He went straight for the couch, plopping himself on it and looked at the closed chest suspiciously. He thought _'fuck it'_ and opened the thing. Inside were a few games, a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and a few magazines he could skim through, both magical and muggle.

He supposes this could hold him off of his boredom for a few hours maximin. Taking out the beans, he popped in one random one and sighed in relief as a strawberry flavour washed over his taste buds. He ate another one and gagged when a tripe flavour overcame his senses.

He quicky closed the box and threw it across the room. He turned around and there was a side table next to him with a glass of water. Bless this room.

Gulping down all the water, Harry groaned after when he set the glass down. Now he remembered why he never tried it before.

Looking back down into the open chest, he fished out a couple of muggle magazines and found that they were all mostly about the war, the magical ones as well talking about Grindelwald and how it was getting increasingly dangerous for certain people. Skimming through the magazines Harry found himself intrigued. He never learned this kind of stuff at Hogwarts. Or maybe he did, but he was asleep. After all, history of magic with Binns as a teacher was boring even when the man was still alive.

Harry looked at Grindelwald's insignia, the deathly hallows stood there imposingly. He sighed, the hallows were a part of the Peverell family then Grindelwald adopted it.

Reaching for his wand, he cast a tempus spell only to find out that it was nearing 3pm. Harry sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Abraxas and Tom took some NEWTS classes that Harry wouldn't have so they would get out much later than usual. Curse them and their academicness.

What else would he do for the next 2-3 hours? There was no Quidditch practice as the upcoming game was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and his only sources of entertainment was learning about bloody numbers then strutting off to Divination after.

He looked at the bed and figured he might as well take a nap. It was a Friday, after all, and after the intense week he had with his NEWTS he really didn't get any sleep.

Toeing off his shoes, he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

This was one of the most comfortable beds he had ever sat on before.

Quickly burying himself inside the fluffy blanket he sighed in relief. He instantly felt drowsy and sighed in content before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Harry heard once he woke up was: the door opening? He heard shuffling and quiet murmurs and he froze. He didn't think anyone would know about the room in this time!

He stayed still and tried to listen as intently as possible. Maybe whoever was in the room won't notice the huge lump on the bed.

"Where is he?! It has been hours and I'm worried sick!" A voice harshly spat out. Huh, it seems familiar somehow.

"I agree, we better find him soon or else I'm going to rip out my bloody hair!" A gentler voice returned. This one seemed familiar too.

"Once Hadrian is back safely in our arms I'm smothering him in love and affection!" The same voice promised with such determination Harry shuddered.

 _'Huh, I hope they find this Hadrian person they're talking about'_ Harry thought as he snuggled further into the pillow, mind still muddled in grogginess.

He inhaled calmly and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

 

 

 

Then immediately opened them once he processed what the hell was actually going on.

How the hell were Tom and Abraxas in the room of requirement?

Harry inwardly banged his head when he recalled Hermione telling him that Voldemort held meetings in a room at the castle where no one could find them.

This must've been the room.

He quietly lifted the blanket as slowly as possible, sticking just his head out. Tom and Abraxas were sitting on the couch, Abraxas' head on his shoulder. He couldn't see their faces but their tense posture said everything.

"I wish he was here with us," he heard Abraxas mutter and Harry cracked a smile. They really cared about him didn't they.

He didn't know why, but he really wanted to go something stupid. Maybe the author just wanted some comic relief in this god damn book.

He took out his wand and cast a multitude of muffling charms on him. He crept out of the bed, blanket and all, and walked behind his unsuspecting victims.

Harry moved to the side and jumped into Tom and Abraxas' laps. Abraxas let out an unholy shriek and Tom mostly stayed quiet, save for the grunt he let out when Harry jumped on him.

"Hello!" Harry chirped, wiggling in his blanket burrito.

"This room really is magical mother of Merlin- Hadrian! We were worried sick!" Abraxas shouted as he held Harry close to him, only to have him ripped out of his grip once Tom pulled him to himself.

"I'm sorry, I took a nap here earlier because I was bored," Harry apologized, this green eyes sparkling. Tom sighed, hugging the blanket burrito that was Harry closer to him.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Tom wondered, eyeing Harry up and down suspiciously. No one knew the existence of the room of requirement except for his inner circle.

"I was exploring the castle," Harry responded mysteriously. Tom rose a brow, waiting for Harry to continue, but after a few moments of silence he knew he wouldn't get anything else out of the boy.

"You scared the bloody shit out of us when we couldn't find you," Abraxas grumbled, running his fingers through Harry's locks. It was honestly getting a lot longer, almost enough to put into a small bun, but it was still incredibly soft.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized again, leaning into Abraxas' touch until he was resting on both Tom and Abraxas' laps.

"Never do that again okay? Tom almost tore apart the common room trying to find you," Abraxas whispered, brushing back the black locks.

Tom flushed for a split second before narrowing his eyes. "I did no such things." He denied.

Abraxas rolled his eyes, "Yes, you _didn't_ threaten to kill Rosier when he didn't know where Hadrian was,"

Harry gasped and looked at Tom incredulously. "Tom! Why would you threaten Evan?"

Tom stayed silent, smiling at Harry with a shit-eating grin. Harry sighed, reaching up and kissing Tom on the cheek. "You are insufferable,"

"But you'll be stuck with us until we part ways, hopefully not anytime soon," Tom whispered, kissing Harry on the forehead.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all that foreshadowing I'm doing for the next chapters and I'm surprised some people unintentionally knew what I was going to write for the plot.


	12. 11

****

Harry woke up in his bed on December 13, 1944. It as almost time for Yule break and Harry honestly was gracious to any form of God out there that break existed in the first place.

He had already planned out his entire break: he would go back to his small loft in Diagon Alley on top of a small bookstore where he would get some clothes then he'd spend break with Abraxas and Tom and all would be well.

He got out of bed and ready for the impending doom of NEWTS. He automatically became less motivated about class as he realized that he had Potions. He thought that he would actually enjoy the art of potion making without Snape breathing down on his neck all the time but no, he realized that while potion-making was fun, he didn't want to learn all about how fish liver in a potion would turn you green if you didn't stir it in the cauldron for exactly 5 minutes and 38 seconds counterclockwise _and_ in 50 turns.

He wonders how Tom managed to take all NEWTS classes, only six was frying his brain and Tom's over here doing God knows what!

Gathering his books in his bookbag, he looks over to Abraxas' empty bed and sighed. A few weeks ago he started acting _strange_. He wouldn't be as affectionate towards Tom as he was before and even his smile is dimming.

Harry was scared. What if Abraxas was thinking of leaving them? He couldn't stomach the opinion. If Abraxas left them, Harry wouldn't know what he would do honestly. Abraxas was always there for him when Tom got too busy with class or his "study sessions" when it was actually his death eater meetings.

He shrugs the book bag on and exits the dorm, catching Tom's eyes once he's out. Tom gives him a half smile, walking over to him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Abraxas left early again?" He asked and Harry hummed, nodding his head. He closed his eyes, worry evident on his face.

"He's probably stressed," Tom offered. "it's almost the end of the year after all."

Harry nodded again, choosing to believe that reason. But, he felt like it was something else that we preventing Abraxas to be himself.

They walk to the great hall together, Tom radiating his usual cold, powerful, demeanor whenever he's in the public face and Harry just being himself.

The great hall was calm and collected. There wasn't many students out this morning as it was a Thursday. They spot Abraxas eating toast and bacon and go over to sit with them.

Reaching their table, Abraxas gives them a subtly stained smile and kisses them both in greeting.

It was pure silence between the three of them for a few minutes and Harry couldn't have felt so awkward.

 

* * *

 

"Hadrian, can we talk?"

Harry startles, looking away from his book to Abraxas leaning on the doorframe.

Harry nods, marking his place and patting the side of the bed for Abraxas to sit.

Abraxas cracks a smile, one that was actually _real_ , and sat down.

"What's wrong? We're worried about you," Harry asks, gently cupping Abraxas' cheeks. The blond reaches a hand out, stroking his thumb on the back of Harry's hand.

"I have a lot of things on my mind Hadrian. Most of them are pertaining to Tom," he explained.

Harry hummed, it didn't take a genius to find out that Tom was getting the brunt of the situation.

Before Abraxas continued, he set up silencing charms all around the dorm, even though Tom and the others were in class at the moment.

After he was done, he looked at Harry and smiled sadly. "Do you know what a horcrux is?"

Harry froze, noticing that Abraxas noticed his movements. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah," he swallowed. "It's one of the most dark rituals to be created. You need to do a despicable act to split your soul."

Abraxas nodded, as if proud. Gingerly, he slid off the Gaunt ring resting on his forefinger. He held it up to Harry's view. "This is a horcrux," he explained with a pained smile. "and it's mine."

Harry felt a pit in his stomach grow. What did he mean that the horcrux was his? He always knew that Tom was the one to use the Gaunt ring as a horcrux, not Abraxas. There was never any records of the Malfoys dabbling into extremely dark magic anyway.

"You see Hadrian," Abraxas announced, shaking Harry out of his stupor. "I was with Tom when we went to Little Hangleton. We paid Tom's family a "visit" and I made my horcrux. I loved Tom so much that I wanted to be with him forever. He already had a horcrux, immortalized forever and I wanted the same," he paused.

Harry nodded, urging him to go on. He never knew anything about this. The memories didn't do shit and there was so much lost to Grindelwald's reign.

"I thought that we'd be fine. We met you and everything was perfect. But then, I realized that this felt.. Wrong. You know that Tom has plans for Voldemort and he will do any means necessary right?" Abraxas asked and Harry nodded again. How could he not when Tom said that building a strong relationship requires "trust" and "truthfulness".

"His methods are becoming more rash as the weeks go by. I fear for everyone else now. Hadrian, I'm scared that Tom will do the unthinkable very soon." He whispered.

Harry stayed silent, not even moving an inch.

"It's increasingly becoming too much Hadrian. Back then I just wanted to be with Tom for as long as possible but with how Tom is acting, I don't know if I want to hang around to witness it," the blonds eyes started getting misty, making Harry's heart drop.

"I, I might destroy this horcrux," he whispered. "I can be mortal again and live out my life to the fullest but Tom will be alone if I do this. Even though his actions are becoming steadily unbearable I don't want to leave him alone by himself."

Tears were steadily streaming down Abraxas' face by now, a few of Harry's tears building up in his eyes.

"I have no idea what I should do Hadrian," he whimpered. "If I destroy this horcrux there would be no going back."

Harry bit his lip. He knew something went wrong, he never saw Abraxas in his time, so he either stayed hidden or he really _did_ destroy the horcrux and Tom made a new one in his stead.

"This is honestly your choice Abraxas," he said carefully. "Do what you think is the best decision for yourself and everyone,"

Abraxas nodded, sniffling then pulling Harry into his arms.

"I love you so much," he heard, and Harry smiled tearfully.

 

 

 

 

He never destroyed the horcrux.


	13. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a slight filler.

After that confession, Abraxas slowly went back to being his normal self. Tom had been relieved, not knowing what exactly had gone through Abraxas' mind in the past week. In all honesty he was glad that Abraxas wasn't pushing him away anymore.

Yule break started in just a few days. They would leave on the 22nd and spend break at Abraxas' manor. Then on the 31st, they'll celebrate Tom's birthday.

It was currently the 20th and Harry was already packing his trunk. Tossing random books and his clothes in their, Harry contemplated on what he should get Tom.

Tom liked, dark magic, of course. Books as well, maybe a shrunken head or two, but Harry shook his head at that last suggestion. Tom despised death and had probably didn't want anything to do with it, even though his group would ironically be titled "Death Eaters" soon.

What else would Tom like? He wondered. There were plenty of options at Borgin and Burke's but Tom probably saw all they had already.

Lost in his personal dilemma, he failed to notice Tom and Abraxas at the door.

"How long do you think it will take until he notices us?" Abraxas whispered in Tom's ear.

Tom shrugged, "I honestly have no clue, he's been frozen in place for the past five minutes." He then went to Harry, carrying a book in his hands.

He bent down and snapped the book shut, making Harry give out a -not really feminine- shriek at the loud noise.

"At least he's not petrified," Abraxas muttered before snorting in amusement. "You okay Hadrian?"

Harry chuckles, "Yes, I'm fine, no thanks to Tom," he playfully glares at the taller man before smiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The latter asks, sitting next to Harry on the ground, tucking his arms around the back of his thighs.

Harry shrugged, crossing his legs as he sorted through his chest. "I was too busy thinking about what we should do during the break is all,"

Abraxas had made his way to the duo as Harry was talking. Sitting down, they had made a small circle in front of Harry's chest.

"I have an idea on what we can do," Abraxas commented, wiggling his eyebrows quite impressively _and_ suggestively.

Harry snorted at the tacit remark and Tom groaned in faux exasperation, burying his head in his knees.

As Abraxas turned to Tom and started going off about how Tom _loved_ what he was implying, Harry stared out of the window into the lake.

The lake was surprisingly not frozen in the inside, but the top layer was frozen just thick enough so people can walk across it.

It was a rather snowy day in Scotland. Snowflakes began pouring out of the sky before he had entered the common room, delicately dancing through the air. Harry figured that it would snow harder the remainder of the break.

He slowly inhaled, savoring the warmth of the heating charms all around the dorm and Abraxas and Tom's background chatter.

He really liked this.

 

* * *

 

The following two days had been chaotic for Harry.

On top of trying to find a present for Tom, last minute Quidditch preparations for after break, nearly barging into a Death Eater meeting, helping Hagrid chase down a baby Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest, and nearly being blasted off into fucking space by Albert Longbottom during charms gone wrong, Harry really felt like he needed to curl up into a ball and well, _die_.

He inwardly cried as he entered the carriage that will take him to King's Cross and to his loft.

He was dressed snuggly in his Slytherin scarf and fluffy coat with an abundance of warming charms _everywhere_. He was correct when he predicted that the snow would somehow get worse as break progresses. Now, if he could get his loft situated then settle in at Abraxas' home before he froze over and/or get hypothermia that would be _great_.

Sitting in a carriage for a long time with Tom, Abraxas, and _Eileen Prince_ surprisingly will be sure to make up some— _interesting_ results. He wasn't sure if the girl wanted to ride the carriage with them or she was forced to ride with them, but it was probably the latter.

But still, Eileen was actually decent company. She and Harry had a brief discussion about Defence and Potions and he definitely saw the infamous Severus gleam in the eyes when talking about something they _actually_ liked.

Never thought Harry would see that again in a million years.

"But if you mixed trout eyes and vanilla beans until you get the blue colour, then you would get the medicinal properties. Mix until the dark red then you'll get the harming properties. I didn't even know that potions can have the exact opposite effects if one step is done for too long," Eileen sighed, pulling her inky black hair into a high ponytail.

Harry shrugged in response. "I never really thought about it either. I always focused on getting my potion to not explode in my face."

"It's a mystery how you got past Potion OWLS,"

"I think that to myself everyday."

Abraxas' eyes drooped as he listened to Eileen and Harry turned their discussion from Potions to Defence, theorizing what they would be doing as Professor Merrythought had talked about them learning more difficult spells before the term ended.

Tom was seriously debating doing the same thing as Abraxas before remembering that Prince was in the carriage with them. Maybe he'd do it with only Harry and Abraxas but anyone else not in his inner, inner circle (which is: Harry and Abraxas) do not know this soft version of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He had to continue his Prince of Slytherin persona amongst housemates and everyone else. For all they knew, Tom Marvolo Riddle was not soft, or compassionate, or likes hugs and would burn with the fury of a thousand sun's if he was touched. Not this, mushy pile of feelings he had grown accustomed to. He had to admit, Harry and Abraxas were starting to make him more compassionate and patient. He didn't even have a single angry meltdown this week!

Yes indeed, Tom Riddle will not betray the persona he made years ago.  
  


 

 

 

But a nap seemed really good as of now.

Tom mentally screamed as he stayed stock-still while Abraxas slept on his shoulder. Listening to all things good and dandy about Defence and the effects that cow warts have in a potion as they travelled not even a quarter away to their destination.

Yes, good and dandy indeed.

 

* * *

 

Harry stood in his room at Grimmauld Place. He was tired after a long day at the Auror offices in which there was an incident where Ron accidently dropped an acid potion on the floor. It created this large hole in the floor and proceeded to create another hole in the ceiling of the men's restrooms one floor beneath them.

Poor, poor Blaise Zabini decided to use the urinals at that very moment.

Harry shrugged off his jacket and chucked it on the couch. He heard no noises so he figured that Walburga was sleeping (bless!) and Kreacher was as well (double bless!). He crept by Walburga's portrait and up the stairs to his bedroom.

Teddy had floo called him, asking him for any advise on his second year in Hogwarts. Harry told him that it would be fine if he did everything sneakily. Don't get caught by Filch after hours, don't get caught by the Prefects after hours, don't get caught snogging anyone, don't infuriate Severus' painting to a point where he might rip himself off the wall and chase him down the corridor. Mighty simple stuff, really.

Then, Harry had the greatest idea ever. He should pass the Marauder's map to Teddy! His father did create it after all.

Rummaging through his trunk, he found the map discretely hidden at the bottom. He reached out to grab it when-

"Harry! Harry! We need you!" A voice yelled out from downstairs.

He cursed as he heard Walburga start yelling at whoever just entered. He'll just give Teddy the map later.

He rushed downstairs, looking at the fireplace. Dean's head stuck out with a distraught expression. Harry rushed over and knelt down. "What wrong?!"

"There's a really bad attack down in Diagon. Attackers are moving up to Knockturn and the other alleys. We need all available aurors to intervene." He explained.

Harry nodded determinedly, "I'll be right there," Dean saluted and left the floo.

He grabbed his auror robes with a quick _accio_ and clipped it on as he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and left the house –and a screaming Walburga– behind.

He arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and nodded to Tom as he rushed through the door.

Instant chaos blinded his senses as he stepped through. There were dust and debris everywhere and distant shouts of his fellow aurors.

He gripped his wand tightly and rushed into battle. The attackers were a fairly large group, wearing blue hooded robes with this weird insignia on them.

 _Great_ , Harry thought, _neo-Death Eaters_.

He sent a few slashing spells to some attackers who were a little too close for comfort. Raised up some protective shields around himself.

Everyone was moving towards the center of the Alley, and Harry panicked when he saw one enemy cast a weird looking spell at Ron.

Without thinking, he rushed in front of Ron. The spell, a strange purple shade which crackled and fizzed, hit Harry.

The spell was strong enough to pass his defensive shield.

He heard screams as the spell engulfed him, darkness creeping up his vision.

The next time he woke, he was back in Diagon. Except, everything looked weird and old-fashioned.

Looking at a nearby newspaper, he felt a gut-wrenching feeling.

 

The year was 1944.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating guys, being sick sucks (*﹏*;). But I'm okay now.


	14. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cranked out a nearly 2000 word chapter today because I just finished my last day of school HALLELUJAH. Guess who's gonna be a sophomore next year?

"Oh sweet relief!" Abraxas whispered dramatically as he exited the carriage. Tom stiffly walked behind him. He would have dropped to the floor and kissed it if he didn't have any standards.

You remember when I mentioned that Harry and as Eileen had a "brief" conversation? It turned out to take the entire trip. Taking the last living patience out of both of them. It's not that they didn't want Harry to talk to anyone, Merlin- they weren't _that_ possessive. It wasn't about him talking to Prince either, Eileen was a well off woman who was bright and quiet, this shocking the two about just how long she was able talk to Harry.

The longest any of them had heard from the girl was three sentences at most.

"Well this was a nice discussion Hadrian. I will see you after break. I hope you all have merry holidays," Eileen remarked as she got out of the carriage with Harry.

"You too Eileen!" Harry exclaimed. Eileen nodded to Tom and Abraxas and they both gave tight smiles.

"Happy holidays Prince," Abraxas and Tom nodded.

"You as well Malfoy, Riddle," she nodded back before leaving to the train.

Oh, right, the train.

Abraxas internally cried once again once he saw the train. Home at last! Even though he took a nap throughout the carriage ride (which was 25 minutes tops considering they were the last ones out), he was dead tired. He hadn't had enough sleep the previous night due to the fact that he himself was stressing over Tom's present.

The trio boarded the train and went into an empty compartment. Tom pursed his lips in amusement, Alphard had probably saved it for them. God, he loved having devoted followers.

Harry and Abraxas took a seat while Tom dealt with the locks on the door. Abraxas sighed as he cuddled Harry to his chest. "I'm so tired but I want to keep coddling Hadrian," he whined.

Harry rolled his eyes but snuggled further into the warm chest. Tom gazed at them with such affection that his younger self would sneer in disgust and would chastise him, reminding him that Tom Riddle did not _love._

He went to sit beside Abraxas, pulling Harry's legs over his lap as he swung his arm behind Abraxas. The action felt so domestic and he smiled slightly. Harry wiggled his way into a more comfortable position and he sighed in content. It was so warm now, and it wasn't because of the heating charms, the combined body heat made Harry melt in happiness. It all felt so real and Harry was afraid that this was all a dream, that he would wake up and he was still in Grimmauld Place.

It had been so long since he felt this warm. When was the last time he felt this kind of warmth and love? Probably with Ginny, only for a fleeting moment as they now only thought of each other more as siblings now. But this, this felt ten times more intense. Was this why he had fallen into their arms after only a month knowing them? Was he that desperate to hold onto the one thing that made him feel like a normal person with a normal upbringing?

Surrounded by warmth and love, he decided that he would milk these moments for as long as he could. He would savour every moment like they were food and he were a starved man. He craved to feel that he wasn't being loved because he was the Boy-who-lived, but Harry, just Harry. He didn't have to deal with the worries and paranoia of someone leaving him when he revoked his celebrity status.

Tom and Abraxas made him feel _normal,_ and that was one of the only things Harry wished for in his miserable life. This sense of normality made Harry relax bit by bit. He didn't tense up when someone was behind him, he didn't have nightmares anymore, he felt safe in Tom's arms when his treacherous mind would give him phantom pains of whenever Voldemort touched his scar.

He felt like a regular wizard who knew love and he was so grateful for the opportunity. Did he miss his friends? Of course but they had each other now. They have families to take care of while Harry had no kids. Teddy was there but he was staying with Draco after Andromeda pissed so Harry rarely saw him regardless.

Tom ran his fingers through Harry's hair and the Raven haired boy let out a breath. "This feels nice," Harry remarked as he closed his eyes.

He didn't see it but he felt the fond smiles the two gave him. He heard a whistle blow overhead and felt as the train started to move. He watched from the window as Hogsmeade station grew smaller and smaller into the white blanket.

Tom continued to card his fingers through his hair and Harry cracked one eye open. Tom was looking at him like he was the most precious thing and it made his heart melt. "This is scary, I've never seen that look on your face before," Harry commented.

Tom smiled, "Because I've never felt like this before. Then, you and Abraxas came along and my face automatically does this whenever we're alone with no chance of anyone seeing us,"

Abraxas cooed before pulling Tom's face to his, peppering small kisses everywhere. Tom wrinkled up his nose in mock distaste and Harry beamed. Harry sat up and joined Abraxas in the kissing, making Tom fall back on the seat, bringing both boys down with him.

Tom's laughter rang out through the compartment and Harry was shocked because he never laughed that hard before. Abraxas and Harry both sat up in shock. "You actually laughed..." Abraxas trailed off.

Tom sat up, reached out and pulled both boys to his chest, cuddling them to his just similar to what Abraxas did with Harry just a few minutes prior. Tom looked down at them and his heart started racing.

Merlin they were so beautiful and he felt his heart swell when he realized that these two were _his_. Tom didn't know how he lived without this feeling in his chest for so long. If you told child Tom Riddle that he would fall in love and sacrifice everything for these two people, he would have killed you right then and there.

So this was what love really felt like huh? It makes your chest feel tight, steals the breath from your lungs, conjures butterflies in the pit of your stomach. It sounds like symptoms of a serious illness but it was an illness people will gladly take just for their heart to be full.

Tom moved his left hand through Harry's hair, his right going through Abraxas'.

"I just realized how lucky I am to have you two," he whispered. The two smiled, making the third's lips upturn.

"Oh, when did you get so sappy?" Harry mused. Abraxas nodded in agreement. Tom sighed, pecking both on their lips.

"It's just," he paused, "I've never felt this loved before. You both made me feel emotions I've never felt before." And Tom wanted to explain everything he felt but he couldn't find the words depicting his emotions.

Harry gaped at the words and Abraxas let out a shout of excitement, jumping Tom on the seat. Tom let out a huff before Abraxas engulfed his mouth. Harry snorted as Tom tried to pry the blonde back which resulted in Abraxas pushing back harder.

A knock at the door had Harry up in a minute. He looked to the two still snogging and thanked whoever up there that they weren't in the way of the door.

He walked to the door and opened it to reveal the Honeydukes trolley woman from the first day of school.

"Oh hello dearie, would you like anything from the cart?" She asked in a sweet grandmotherly tone.

"Maybe a couple chocolate frogs and Pumpkin Pasties please madam," Harry replied, fishing in his pockets for some coins.

"One galleon dearie," the woman smiled. Harry gave her the galleon and took the chocolate frogs and Pumpkin Pasties. Once she left for the next compartment, Harry locked the door again and turned around.

Abraxas and Tom weren't kissing anymore but Tom was breathing heavily with a flushed face. His usually perfect hair was tousled and messy.

Harry hummed as he opened his box of chocolate frogs. The frog jumped out but Harry caught it mid-air. He quicky ate it as he pulled out the card he got.

"Oh! I got Newt Scamander!" He exclaimed happily. He had met Newt already, of course when he visited Luna during Christmas but seeing him look so young unnerved him.

Card-Newt waved at him while Harry read his description. Magizoologist extraordinaire.

"I've been waiting to hear you say those words for months!" Abraxas groaned before pulling Tom back in for another make out session.

Tom laughed before responding to the kiss, ready for it this time.

"You want some Pumpkin Pasties?" Harry asked the two, holding out the treat. The only responses he got were noisy kisses and he hummed, eating one of the Pasties.

Once he finished he looked at the couple and rolled his eyes. _5 minutes_ , he counted in his head, checking a quick tempus charm.

He placed the chocolate frogs and pasties on a small table and walked towards the interlocked men. "Hey," Harry announced, trying to pry the two apart.

Tom pulled away, "Yes, Hadria- umph!" He was interrupted by Harry placing his mouth over his. Harry pulled away,

"It's my turn now," he whispered before diving right in. Tom groaned as he kissed Harry back. His lips were swollen and tender and he did the same treatment to Harry's lips.

Harry yelped as Tom bit his lip, opening his mouth just enough for Tom to slide his tongue in. He tasted of chocolate and pumpkin and he yearned for more. Memories of their first time in the very same train surfaced and he growled, gripping Harry's hair and pulling him deeper into his mouth. Tom's tongue searched everywhere in Harry's mouth, licking everywhere while Harry did the same.

Tom felt someone nip at his neck and he jolted, temporarily leaving Harry's mouth to see Abraxas nipping at his neck. "Abraxas," he groaned before Harry took him back in his mouth. Abraxas nipped and sucked at Tom's neck which sent a jolt of energy because he's _never_ done this to Tom before.

He continued nosing his way around Tom's neck until he heard Tom's breath hitch. He smirked against his skin before he started abusing the spot, leaving a big, bright red mark.

Tom reached behind to Harry's arse before Harry pulled away, smirking down at Tom.

"No no," he croaked, "this is only a preview of what you're getting on your birthday," he smiled, pecking Tom on the lips before standing up with an innocent smile.

Abraxas kissed Tom's cheek before sitting beside him, snatching a pasty from the table.

Tom froze, panting heavily to catch his breath. He was basically blue-balled to the 30th power and he had to wait more than a week for relief.

Merlin, they're going to kill him aren't they?  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I made fanart of the boys but I can't figure out how to post it on here so I'm gonna post it on my Wattpad!
> 
> My @ is the same as here so if you want I'll be posting it soon!


	15. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if the link will work but here's the link for my fanart!
> 
> https://my.w.tt/pjr0nDSIbX

Tom stayed far away from the other two boys, munching on a pumpkin pasty while willing his hard-on to go down. Curse Harry and Abraxas for leaving him actually feeling needy, a great accomplishment indeed.

He glared at the two boys on the other side of the compartment eating chocolate frogs. Harry smiled innocently, Abraxas following suit. "It's just nine days Tom, surely you can handle it," Harry explained, continuing to smile and Tom just wanted to wipe that blasted smile off of his face.

He'll be fine right? Tom had went years without sexual contact, surely he can last nine measly days without lusting after his lovers.

Trying to take his mind off his still aching erection, he thought about his plans for after Hogwarts. Changing the way the British ministry ran was still at the top of the list of course. Becoming the next Dark Lord was still at the second top, though he had been debating on whether to continue that plan.

The disappointed looks from Abraxas when he suggested less favorable tactics just about broke what was left of his heart because if you got the _'_ _Abraxas stare of disappointment'_ you might as well have lost any will to continue life.

He told him that those tactics were a backup. He wanted to sway minds from within, not resort to pain and suffering. He didn't want to stoop to what those filthy muggle matrons did at the orphanage.

(Oh Tom honey you had a big storm coming—)

If everything went according to plan, Tom wouldn't need to kill or torture. He would secure his place in the ministry, _maybe_ change a few titles regarding positions, and make sure no one ran against him.

He subtly smiled at the thought that Professor Merrythought was retiring after this school year. He would definitely start at being a teacher, he enjoyed the subject enough, then he can work his way up, manipulate others into thinking he was the best person for promotions until he was sure enough that he can get a proper job in the ministry. If everything goes swell again, he wouldn't consider killing the current minister as a second option.

About 15 minutes later, Tom didn't feel the ache down below and he relaxed, pulling out his book about ancient runes and opening it to his bookmark.

Harry pursed his lips, looking at Tom from under Abraxas long mane. "Is your entire family meeting us at the station?" He whispered.

Abraxas nodded, "Yes, Adeline wanted to see you again so badly. She decided to stay for the holidays."

Harry smiled at the mention of Abraxas' sister. He had met Adeline at the very end of the ball the Malfoy family threw before school started. He had to admit, he had been rather tipsy when he met her but he could still recall that Adeline was older than Abraxas by a few years and that she was studying in France as a Herbologist apprentice. Adeline was very lovely to be around with what he remembered.

"She's probably going to steal you away once we get there. She's been writing to me about how much she liked your presence," Adeline was magic sensitive, meaning that she could feel a person's magical core. It didn't matter if they were "dark", "light", or "grey", because there was no certain justification on what _made_ a person's core what it is. It's a matter of preference on the person themselves on what they were comfortable with and apparently Adeline was comfortable enough with Harry.

"I'm probably not going to see you much if that's the case," Harry joked, burrowing himself further into Abraxas' chest. The blond chuckled, his chest rumbling against Harry's back. Harry looked over to where Tom was and pouted. He could tell that Tom "calmed down" but it was futile because himself and Abraxas were gonna tease the ever loving shit out of the boy until his birthday.

It will only make what was to come even sweeter.

"Tom, come here," Harry said, holding his arms out. Tom looked from over his book, only his eyes and upwards were visible. Tom seemed to contemplate for a moment before he snapped the book shut, walking over to Harry's outstretched arms.

Harry smiled as Tom accepted the hug. The position was awkward with Harry on Abraxas' lap and Tom leaning forward on Harry but it felt nice. Harry pecked all over Tom's face. Tom pulled away and curled his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Tom, my sister is staying with us this break. Good luck," Abraxas informed, smiling cheekily. Tom sighed and Harry rose his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why's Tom acting like that?" He questioned.

"Well, before she left for apprenticeship, she said that Tom's aura was suffocating and unpleasant and threatened him that if he hurt me, she knows the most poisonous plants that can go undetected by trace spells," Abraxas shrugged making Harry laugh. Adeline must've had quite the balls to threaten Tom if he ever treated Abraxas wrong. "And for added effect, she shrunk Tom's dick for the week when she added an herb to his tea,"

Harry gasped then guffawed, his body shaking with mirth. He felt like he couldn't breathe! Tom didn't look amused. He had a dark look in his eyes as he recounted the memories. "It was very hard to use the bathroom that week," he muttered, making Harry snort.

"How small did it get?" Harry panted, trying to calm down. Abraxas grimaced as he measured an inch with his index finger and thumb. Harry snorted again and tried to stop his giggles as his sides started hurting. Tom groaned, burying his head in Harry's lap to rid himself of the shame.

"I've decided that I love Adeline now," Harry remarked, taking a deep breath to calm down. Tom exhaled and sat up, running his hands down his face in a harsh manner.

"Merlin forbid she gives you access to her herb inventory when we get back," he sighed. Harry smirked but quickly went back to his "innocent face" when Tom glanced at him. Tom looked suspicious but went up and sat down next to him.

Conversations went by smoothly among the three of them with minimal interruptions for the remainder of the train ride.

 

* * *

 

It was late afternoon when they got back to King's Cross, a reasonable sized crowd waiting outside on the platform. The three exited the train carrying their bags, looking around the platform. There was a group of platinum haired individuals and Harry just _wondered_ who they were.

A blonde blur rushed towards them –mainly Abraxas– before ramming into the blonde boy. Abraxas yelped but nonetheless accepted the hug.

"Oh Abraxas I missed you!" Adeline exclaimed before pulling away and scrutinizing him. "I take it that Tom has been keeping you safe?" She asked, eyeing Tom off to the side. 

Abraxas nodded, "Of course he has Addy. There's no reason to shrink his dick this time,"

Adeline hummed, pinning Tom with a gaze so heavy and threatening she would have given him a run for his money.

And if Tom turned a _little_ bit paler, no one said anything.

Adeline turned her gaze over to someone else and her mood did a total 360. "Oh Hadrian! It's so nice to see you again!" She gushed, pulling Harry into a sweet hug.

"It's nice to see you too Adeline," Harry returned the hug. Hugging Adeline felt nice. She herself emitted a calming aura despite Harry not being magic sensitive. Plus, she was soft and smelled like lavender.

Pulling away, Adeline gestured to the group. "Come along, we're going home,"

Weaving through the abundance of people gathered at the station, Harry was surrounded by cheering individuals, though some were crying in relief to be home for the holidays. Frankly, he felt relieved when they met Abraxas' parents near the back of the station.

Septimus Malfoy and Arabella Malfoy were just Lucius and Narcissa reincarnates, or rather incarnates? But Septimus was a tad bit _less_ haughty than his grandson.

"Hello Lord Malfoy & Lady Malfoy," Harry greeted, hugging his winter's coat closer to him. It was getting rather chilly in Britain but it couldn't beat Scotland for the coldest winters.

"Why hello Hadrian," Lady Malfoy greeted gently. She wore only the best winter ensemble. Her long, blonde hair was in a beautifully braided bun and her crystal blue eyes almost reflected violet in the white glow from outside. Though her eyes were beautiful, there was a film covering her emotions from the outside world. Harry however, saw it soften when she gazed upon her son and his boyfriends.

"Hadrian, I suppose I should properly welcome you into the family, seeing as Abraxas practically _begged_ me to in his letters home," Septimus dramatically drawled the begged with an included eye roll. Harry could clearly tell who Lucius got the theatrics from.

Abraxas sighed, eyes blank to avoid Harry seeing the torment and embarrassment behind them.

Arabella turned to Tom and smiled. "Hello Tom. Have you gotten taller? I swear, what are they feeding you boys in Hogwarts," she shook her head amusedly.

"Good afternoon Lady Malfoy," Tom greeted, taking her hand and laying a gentle kiss on the outside.

"Still a charmer as always," Arabella quipped with faux exasperation.

"Tom, I'm glad you've come back despite Adeline threatening you with her highly potent herbs," Septimus announced, eyeing her daughter warily.

"No worries Lord Malfoy, I didn't want to miss the festivities," Tom reassured, albeit his stance stiffened up a bit at the mention of Adeline's herbs.

"Now that we are all reacquainted with each other again, let's go home. If I have to mingle with anymore of the mudbloods I might contract Dragon Pox." Septimus sneered, turning around to go to the apparition point.

Harry swallowed in anticipation. He had almost forgotten that Malfoys were at the height of Pure-Blood Supremacy during the first and second wars. Well, he can't be blamed when Abraxas was so sweet and Draco stopped being a downright git after the war.

They followed to the apparition point. Abraxas and Tom both took Harry by the arm before they experienced the not-missed, nauseating feeling of being squeezed through a straw as they disapparated to Wiltshire.

They popped right in front of Malfoy Manor and Harry closed his eyes in a grimace, shaking off the impending headache. "You alright?" Abraxas asked, rubbing Harry's arm reassuringly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Never really liked apparating to begin with," he shrugged.

They walked towards the Manor and Harry observed. The Manor looked exactly the same, the only thing missing was the albino peacocks Lucius owned that strutted all along the front yard.

Upon entering the Manor, Septimus called out for a house elf. "Pokey!" The small elf popped in front of them.

"What will Pokey be doing for Master Septimus?" She questioned. She wore the signature pillowcase that most house elves had but other than that she looked fine, though a little short.

"Bring Abraxas', Hadrian, and Tom's bags to their rooms then make some tea and snacks and bring it to the parlour," he ordered and Pokey apparated away with a pop.

"Now boys," he gestured to Tom and Harry, "as you're staying here this holiday, I want you to act as if we're all family. Like we're related-" upon seeing the grimace between Tom, Abraxas, and Harry, Septimus reconsidered his wording. "-Related by marriage I mean to say,"

Abraxas smiled and Tom scratched the back of his neck, averting any eyes.

Upon sensing the impending awkwardness, Adeline dragged the three boys towards the parlour for safe haven.  
"Now that we're out of father's awkward attempts to be a family man, we can catch up," she announced sitting promptly on a chair.

Each adolescent took a chair and it was a spitfire of frequently asked questions. How are you doing in school? What herbs did you study? Did you find someone in France yet? Have you any plans for your birthday Tom? How are your NEWTS going?

Septimus and Arabella entered the parlour with an air of defeat surrounding the head Malfoy. Each taking their seats, Pokey popped in with tea and a tray of biscuits, cookies, and tea sandwiches.

"Thank you," Harry commented when he recieved his cup of tea. Pokey looked shocked before popping away in happiness.

The Malfoys –excluding Abraxas and Tom– looked slightly shocked while Tom and Abraxas looked on in familiarity. Harry was always nice to the house elves in Hogwarts whenever they visited the kitchen.

Harry sipped on his Earl Grey as he answered questions about him with his made up backstory.

 

* * *

 

"I think you boys should go settle in. We'll have Pokey call you when dinner's ready." Arabella said as they left the parlour.

Abraxas nodded and bid a farewell to his mother before taking Tom and Harry to his room.

Upon entering his room, Abraxas smiled amusedly when he saw both Tom and Harry's bags sitting innocently on his bed.

A slip of paper peeked out of his own bag and upon inspecting it, he smiled.

 

>  
> 
> _'I figured that you boys will sneak out of your rooms if you were separated so I had Pokey move their bags in here. Just please, remember to use silencing charms Abraxas._
> 
> _\- Mother :D'_  
>    
> 


	16. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this fic is slowly turning into crack and.... I'm concerned.
> 
> Anyways these fluffy chapters that I'm writing are going to make me feel even worse on what's going to happen ne-
> 
> But anyways, it's almost week 3 of summer and I'm bored. At least I'm meeting friends next week so ^_^

Abraxas pocketed the note before they saw it. "What was on the note Abraxas?" Harry asked, rummaging through his bag.

"Mother said that she moved your bags here because she somehow knew you'd sneak in here," he explained as he unpacked.

Harry chuckled and opened up the closet. There was plenty of space in there of course, no matter how many robes Abraxas owned. Harry situated his clothes next to Abraxas' casual wear. Harry looked at Abraxas' lavender jumper and figured that he wouldn't mind him _S̶t̶e̶a̶l̶i̶n̶g̶_ wearing it.

Harry took off his own sweater, one very reminiscent of the sweaters Molly would send him every Christmas and shrugged on Abraxas' sweater. It was fairly big on Harry, it reaching his mid-thigh and the sleeves overtaking his hands. Harry smiled at how cozy it felt and brought a sleeve up to his nose. It smelled like Abraxas: sandalwood and Jasmine and just as intoxicating. He folded up his sweater and tucked it under his arm as he came out of the closet.

Tom and Abraxas were talking on the bed and looked up upon hearing Harry shuffling towards them. "I hope you don't mind that I took your jumper Abraxas," Harry scratched his head sheepishly. Abraxas didn't look that upset, far from it actually with the heart eyes he was currently sporting. Tom looked like he wanted to melt and Harry smiled.

Abraxas pulled Harry to him and situated him on his lap. "You are too adorable for your own good Hadrian," he said, nosing around Harry's neck. Tom nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. Tom pecked Harry's cheek before taking his clothes to Abraxas' closet.

Once he was gone, Harry pulled away from Abraxas. "Now, what's the plan for Tom's birthday?" He asked quietly.

Abraxas hummed, "Well, I wanted to go to the ice cream parlor for Tom's birthday, then I realized that it was winter and nobody goes for ice cream in the snow-" Harry giggled. "How about we go out for lunch and use the rest of the time to prepare for 'surprise'?" Abraxas suggested.

Harry agreed, "What do think we should get for him?" It was difficult to find many  things that Tom liked. He didn't even have a favorite candy!

Abraxas smirked. "I may have found something that Tom would treasure immensely. But, I want you to come along with me,"

Harry nodded and was about to respond when Tom came back into the room. "Tom, I was just telling Harry about the music room. You want to come with us?" Abraxas asked with his quick thinking.

"Sure, I was planning to get another book as I had finished my previous book on the train but I'll accompany you first." Tom said as he lifted Harry from Abraxas' lap. Harry wasn't that short (lies) just,,,, _petite_ , he mused. Petite but with all the curves that would make anyone drool.

(I know that Harry is canonically taller but I have a soft spot for smol bean Harry leT me livE)

They journeyed to the music room, passing through hallways with magic portraits, some waving, others sneering. Well, most were sneering. And here Harry thought he wouldn't feel objectified by a portrait since Walburga.

They eventually reached the music room and Harry marveled at the amount of instruments. "I've never seen this many instruments in one room before," Harry confessed.

"Can you play anything?" Tom asked, already playing scales on the piano.

Harry shrugged, "A bit of piano and some guitar. I was only playing for a few months before the whole,,, _Grindelwald_ situation, you know?" Harry had found the piano and guitar by accident in Grimmauld Place. He figured that the guitar belonged to Sirius during his muggle phase because he owned both the acoustic and electric kind.

With hours of isolation in his hands, he figured that he could learn a new skill. Besides, it was fun playing some Lady Gaga while simultaneously annoying Walburga.

Man, he realized that he missed the 21st century a lot more than planned. 2010 was actually a great year.

"Can we hear you play?" Abraxas asked, fingering one of the strings on the immaculate silver harp. Harry shrugged, sitting down on the piano bench. He wondered what he should play, countless songs going through his head. He was about to start playing _'Somebody to_ _Love'_ by Queen before stopping himself, realizing what he was about to do. He shouldn't chance this, considering that Queen was about 30 years in the future and Freddie Mercury wasn't even born yet.

So, he resorted to the next best thing:

He started playing _'Jingle Bells'_ and hoped to Circe that it was chronologically correct. At least it's matching the mood right?

He noticed that sheet music popped up in front of him as he played, much like the piano back in Grimmauld Place. The pages turned after registering the last note on the page and Harry followed along until the song was finished.

He looked at them expectantly, "Did I do well?" He hadn't played at all since he was transported to the 1940's so he was rusty at best. Abraxas and Tom smiled and assured him that he did amazing. He didn't comment on the fact that they were so obviously trying to contain their laughter.

Turns out that Tom was _very_ skilled at playing piano. 'No wonder he was so good at fingeri-' Harry paused, 'wait what?' He shook his head to get rid of the intruding thoughts. When did he become a hormonal teenager?  
  
  
  
  
  


On second thought, don't answer that question.

Abraxas, on the other hand was well versed in most of the instruments in the room. One of the instruments he couldn't ever seen to get right was the harmonica. But why do they have a harmonica? Harry questioned internally as he watched Abraxas trying to struggle to find the right note.

Pokey popped into the room at approximately 8pm. "Mistress wants to inform you that dinner is ready sirs and to make haste to the dining room," she informed before popping away.

"Let's go, _quickly_. Mother doesn't like to start dinner late," Abraxas said, almost slamming down the harmonica back into it's place before shooing them out of the room.

Rushing through the corridors and past moving portraits, Abraxas cursed whoever made the Manor so freakishly large.

A few minutes later, they've arrived at the dining room to see the food just about being served. Abraxas thanked whoever it was up there that they made it on time and went to his seat next to Adeline.

Tom and Harry sat across from them as Septimus sat at the head of the table with Lady Malfoy seated at his right.

Pokey did amazingly in cooking the dinner with potato salad, green beans, Beef Wellington, and Sheperd's pie as it piled onto the table. Everyone filled their plates and ate as the cold and snow raged on outside while the family inside were warm and cozy.

After a few minutes, Abraxas spoke up. "Father, is there anything I can do to help prepare for the holiday ball?" The Malfoys always hosted a yearly ball in honor for the holidays. It was a great tactic to meet promising acquaintances, subordinates, and have great press release for the family.

Septimus sighed, "I was actually going to inform you all that we will not be hosting the ball this year," his voice was twinged in barely concealed annoyance. Abraxas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Unfortunately, Grindelwald is gaining power as the months progress. He might not have arrived in England but he has eyes everywhere. It would seem ignorant to host a party and risk everyone inside getting injured."

Abraxas nodded, "I understand father," the reasons were justified. Grindelwald was currently still in Germany the last time Abraxas had heard. But maybe he was rallying forces in Nurmengard, making plans to take over Britain, then the whole world.

But that was foolish thinking right? Abraxas berated his mind. There was no way that they'd let Grindelwald take over the world. He leaves thinking about  
Grindelwald to the aurors and higher-ups. Though, it isn't false that it had been in the back of everyone's mind lately.

Dinner passed by smoothly after that, minimal conversations between Adeline and Harry at most, quickly disseminating any tension caused by the silence.

After a splendid dessert made by Pokey, they had wished each other a goodnight before separating to their private quarters. It was quiet as the trio walked back to Abraxas' room, their figures casting shadows on the green-alabaster walls.

Once in the safe confines of their room, they changed into their pajamas, though Harry just changed into his bottoms, leaving Abraxas' jumper on his person.

They climbed into bed, Tom turning off the lights, and snuggled together.

Despite the warming charms, they felt a phantom chill in the air.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas on fics to write. Camboy!Harry?, Slave!Tom?, Modern AU?, Twitter AU?, Fluffy coffeeshop AU?, Superhero/Avengers AU? suggest some ideas so I can keep my mind going!


	17. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This will be a relatively short story," I say, as I posted the first chapter of this book.
> 
> 16 chapters in and the middle is going slower than the beginning of the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating because I just got back from the mall with my friends and your girl got watercolours 😩👌.

Do you remember when Tom said that he'd survive about nine days without sexual contact?

Yeah, he's rethinking that decision. It has only been three days since they came home (it was Christmas day today actually) and the two twinks (yes, Tom called them twinks) kept up with their constant teasing.

It started off with innocent touches, then caresses, then escalating into full blown makeouts with additional fondling.

Each has left Tom with the most pathetic blue balls in the millennium. And here he thought that he outgrew his adolescent hormones after getting with Abraxas.

Once, he even found Abraxas and Harry in bed naked _"accidently"_. There was nothing there that was an _accident_. He only hopes that once his birthday comes in six days that he actually has control over the situation.

Which he doubts, considering that if you combine Abraxas and Harry you get the most stubborn person to grace the lands. Maybe he _should_ invest in using an _incarcerous_ when they're together. Actually no, they'd probably like that, the kinky bastards.

As of right now, Tom is hiding out in the library with a good book by the fireplace until he's called in the main room to open the presents. It was early morning and comfortably warm in Tom's emerald green sweater. And _no_ , he did not buy this sweater because it reminded him of Harry's eyes. In fact, he couldn't find a sweater in the exact shade of Harry's eyes so he settled for that one.

But nonetheless, it was a perfect Christmas morning.

In the bedroom, Harry and Abraxas discuss what they got Tom for Christmas while snuggling under the covers. They share little pecks and enjoy some delicious hot chocolate that they asked Pokey to make. Giggling because of old stories and future plans.

"Hadrian, it's only a few days until I can get Tom's birthday present. I need your help to get it," Abraxas whispered.

"Of course but, what did you get Tom anyway? You wouldn't tell me because it was 'top secret' and that I might blab to Tom about it." Harry rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn't reveal anything about Tom's present to himself. How absurd!

"Well, I've been corresponding with this woman for months-" Harry looked at him unamused, "-oh not like that!" Abraxas exclaimed. "Anyway, I'm going to her house to retrieve Tom's present. It took me a lot of effort for her to even consider selling it to me." He rolled his eyes.

"But! I _am_ a Malfoy, and I offered her a substantial amount of galleons for collateral," he boasted, which made Harry roll his eyes.

"So, when are we going?" Harry pushed up his wireframe glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"In about two days," Abraxas responded. "I'm positively certain that Tom will love this present,"

"Who are we visiting anyway?"

"Her name is Hepzibah Smith," Abraxas replied, "and she has the Slytherin locket,"

Harry stiffened for a moment before relaxing. It was Abraxas that was getting the locket this time, he didn't need to kill her because he gave something of equal value. The thought relaxed Harry. At least he didn't have to witness the orange-wigged Grandma dying in front of him for the second time.

He feigned disbelief, "Slytherin's locket? How'd you find out about it? The founder's relics are hard to find,"

"It was a chance meeting, I had met her when I was visiting Tom at Borgin and Burke's. I happened to hear Burke and her conversing while I was waiting for Tom to get out of the storage room. Apparently, Burke was trying to get the locket back but Hepzibah fiercely stood her ground and refused, called him nitwitted codger while she was at it," he chuckled.

"I went after her and the rest is history. I can pick up the locket in a couple of days and she even offered to take our pictures to put in the locket because apparently I'm 'an absolute sweetheart'" he air quoted, making Harry giggle.

"She's not wrong, you know?" Harry smiled. Abraxas scrunched up his nose before relaxing. "Is that why you wanted me to go with you?"

Abraxas nodded, "That, and because her house elf looks like it's about to keel over and she gives me serious molester vibes," making both men grimace.

"Worry not Abraxas, I shall save you from the evil crutches of a pedophile!" Harry exclaimed quietly, not wanting those words to be the first thing the other Malfoys hear when they wake up.

"Oh my Prince charming, whatever shall I do to repay you?" The other asked dramatically.

Harry smirked and brought Abraxas closer to him. "Cuddles would be nice," he mumbled against Abraxas chest. Abraxas smiled, and gladly hugged Harry to him, enjoying the way that his and Harry's scents mixed under the covers.

In the library, Tom closed his book with a snap. He felt like he was missing an important moment but he couldn't place what. Confusion washed over him before he decided to take the stack of the five books he borrowed back to the bedroom.

On his way there, he encountered Adeline in the main room by the Christmas tree. The tree itself was massive, like the trees that filled the Great Hall during the Christmas feast. Decorated with twinkling lights and moving ornaments, the star atop the tree looked like it had its own galaxy swirling around the Evergreen. Presents filled the bottom of the tree, varying in sizes.

She looked over to him and smiled a smile that was genuine and not threatening. "Merry Christmas Tom,"

Tom nodded back, "Merry Christmas Adeline." It was weird and suspicious, Adeline made sure that she made Tom know she was wary of him. Was it because of the holidays? He heard that the holidays made people happier and he doubted it until now.

Adeline rolled her eyes, seeming to know what Tom was thinking. "Come here," she waved him over. Tom moved haphazardly to her. Sitting down next to her by the presents.

"Tom, you've changed from the last time I saw you," she started. Tom furrowed his brows in actual confusion. "Your aura, it's not suffocatingly dense anymore. It has changed drastically and well, let's say that it changed enough to where I'm more comfortable around you now,"

Tom widened his eyes. Well, he did feel lighter these past few months. That was probably the reason. "I've sensed this protectiveness about you, it was the only reason why I let you be with Abraxas actually. But now, it's increased exponentially. And well, I sense love and affection there too. You've changed Tom, and well, what else is there to say other than, I'm glad that you're with Abraxas and Hadrian,"

Tom was speechless. Adeline accepting him fully? It seemed like a far dream because of the wariness she wore whenever near Tom.

"Thank you," he eventually said. Adeline smiled and patted his back as she stood up. She started to walk back to her room before stopping.

"Oh, and Tom," she turned around. "Even though I accept you fully into the family now, just remember that I can make that dick-shrinking herbs affects last forever, so don't make me regret this decision," she gave him one last smile before turning back and leaving the room.

Tom swallowed before getting up and walking back to the bedroom with his stack of books.

Entering the room, he smiled seeing Abraxas and Harry cuddling under the sheets. After placing the books on Abraxas' desk and slipping off his loafers, he crawled under the covers and Harry shrieked.

> "You ass! Tom you scared the shite out of me!" Harry yelled, followed by Tom and Abraxas' laughter ringing.  
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really debating on writing a creature inheritance fic and a camboy fic 👀
> 
> ALSO! For the slave Tom fic, I'm thinking of power bottom Harry. Don't worry if you're a top!Harry stan because I'mma make Tom a submissive top lmao. Harry will have all the power in that one so-


	18. 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally advancing the plot after this, can you believe? I'm gonna warm up for the smut in a few chapters so let's go smut fics.

Breakfast went by smoothly, eggs Benedict with some cottage cheese and biscuits. Some assortment of various fruits and yogurt with some fresh orange juice. Man, Pokey really knows how to cook.

After breakfast was the gift opening of course. Harry had gotten some candy from the baby death eaters and a strangely humongous plush duck from Abraxas and Tom. The duck looked like a rubber ducky, not those creepy fuzzy bird hybrid things. This one was crocheted. Tom had gotten a new quill and ink set from Harry and comedically, a pair of underwear from Abraxas. Abraxas' actual present was new robes however, in a deep maroon. Abraxas got matching bracelets from both Tom and Harry. When asked how they got it, they explained that they went to a jeweler during a Hogsmeade weekend when Abraxas was sick.

Harry was clutching the huge duck to his chest, or well, trying to at least. The thing was bigger than Harry in width and when put on the floor, it nearly reached his knees. It was most definitely funny to see a duck overpowering Harry's face.

"You look great like that," Adeline joked, stifling a laugh when the duck turned to her almost in an offending manner.

"I take great offence," Harry stated.

He gently set the duck down on the couch and sat down next to it. "How on Earth did you find this duckie?" He asked his boyfriends. The two were by the tree conversing about something when they looked over.

"Druella knows someone," Abraxas said vaguely before turning back to Tom. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion because there was no way in hell that Druella knows where they can get a huge duck plushie. The duck seemed strangely muggle as well, as there was no trace of magic on the soft wool.

Harry chose to ignore its origins for now, opting to turn his attention towards a bouquet Adeline had gotten from a friend. It was filled with lavander, asphodel, orchids, and lilies. The bouquet was charmed to withstand the cold and retain it's colour.

He reached out to touch a petal and marveled at how soft it was. He wonders how do flowers feel this soft. Distantly, he remembers lying down in Aunt Petunia's hydrangea bushes to listen to the telly without being caught. Those flowers were comfy enough, he was the one tending to them after all, but these flowers felt like little clouds.

"They're spelled to be like this," Adeline said, fingering an asphodel petal. "My friend said that he wanted them to be 'extra-soft' when I got them. Merlin knows why, he already charmed them not to shrivel up," she continued with a far gaze.

"So, what candies did you get?" She asked, looking at the neatly wrapped up package on the side table. The wrapping paper was filled with animated snowflakes falling down.

Harry took the package and unwrapped it. Inside were an assortment of chocolate frogs, liquorice wands, an abundance of no doubt very expensive candies, and, oh my, was that a huge treacle tart under a preservation charm?

He hurriedly took out the treacle tart and read the note:

> To our favorite seeker. Happy holidays! :D
> 
> -Evan

Harry smiled and neatly folded the note and put it back in the box.

He saw Adeline subtly eyeing the wands and figured that he didn't fancy the liquorice anyway. He gave the packet to Adeline. She raised her brows, as if to say 'Really?'. Harry nodded, sticking the wands out further, and watched as a smile overtook Adeline's face accepted it.

"I haven't had these in years," she explained, breaking out a red, 12 inch wand. "I was 17 when I last had one, then decided I was going on a diet. I used to be plump, you know?"

"Really? I've been trying to gain weight, so, we're kind of opposites,"

Adeline smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, making it more disheveled.

 

* * *

 

"Adeline, what's this?"

"What's what, Hadrian?" She smiled innocently.

 _"This,"_ he gestured to his feet stuck to the floor. He was walking under the grand archway when he found that he was stuck to the floor!

"Oh, that," Adeline giggled, "I made an accident with the sticking potion I made. It was supposed to trap and stop insects from getting inside your house,"

"Speaking of insects, ABRAXAS!" She yelled.

Running footsteps were heard before, "What is it?! Is someone hurt? What wro- AHH," he yelled before sticking to the floor next to Harry.

Tom, hearing the commotion, exited the room behind Adeline. The blonde girl turned around and smiled innocently. "Oh, hi Tom. I was about to call you,"

Tom felt a good amount of dread filling the pit in his stomach at her tone of voice. It was too innocent, too pure for a 25 year-old to possess. He looked at Harry and Abraxas stuck to the floor looking utterly confused and began to back up slowly.

Adeline saw what Tom was doing and hummed, quicky shoving him forward to Harry and Abraxas. Tom let out a breath of exclamation as he stuck to the floor. Adeline hummed as she took out a camera and clicked a picture.

"What." Harry said after the flash went off. "What was the point of this?"

Adeline smiled, and shook the film that came out of the camera. "Ohh nothing, I just wanted some blackmail because Abraxas decided to eat the liquorice wands that Hadrian gave to me,"

Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes. Adeline strayed far too deep in Weasley twin territory. "Abraxas!" He whined. "And why am I here?!"

"Just as a precaution in case you other two get me in a pissy mood. I have friends at the Daily and Witch Weekly, they have no problems writing this in their comedy columns,"

Tom closed his eyes and groaned. As if the dick-shrinking tea didn't instill enough fear into him already.

"The potion should wear off any second now. In the meantime, something's dangling above your heads," she informed before back away.

The three looked up and-  
  


 

 

Was that mistletoe?

"Really? Adeline?" Tom asked unamused. Harry had a nice flush to his face; he never experienced a mistletoe kiss before and Abraxas just smiled.

"I once remembered Abraxas saying that he wanted to build a scrapbook so why not start with this one?" She waved the camera around while Abraxas started to blush this time. He didn't think she would remember.

"Why do all this then? We could've just did it," Harry complained.

"It would've been less fun," she chuckled. "and I was serious about Abraxas eating my wands," she deadpanned.

Abraxas pouted and Harry snickered. "Alright alright! Let's just get in formation,"

Tom playfully rolled his eyes before kissing Harry on the cheek, Abraxas doing the same on the other cheek while Harry was squished in-between them. Harry smiled widely as Adeline took the picture.

Taking out the film and shaking it, she smiled at her work. "It looks good,"

Harry stepped forward and looked at the picture. He nodded, they looked like one of those sappy couples. He loved that look actually so it worked for him.

Adeline gave the picture to Abraxas to start his scrapbooking collection and went on her Merry way.

"She's absolutely bonkers, isn't she?" Abraxas proclaimed. "Must be the Black blood that we have. We're distantly related to the Blacks you know, it must've reached her more however," he muttered.

Harry snorted and ruffled Abraxas' hair. Tom walked over and kissed Harry and Abraxas properly on the lips. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

 

Merry Christmas indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess where the duck plushy came from? 🌚


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut should be in the next chapter ;))))

Harry and Abraxas stood in front of Hepzibah Smith's manor, eyeing the overly large rose bushes and vines sticking to the walls of the house. It looked like it hadn't been tended to in years, which wasn't a lie considering she had one and only moribund house elf in the estate.

"So, just how uncomfortable does she make you feel again?" Harry asked tensely. He knew for a fact that she had this putrid orange wig but that was all he could remember.

Abraxas gave a slight shudder before answering. "It's like having a one-night-stand with a dementor, you feel as if all the life and happiness you've experienced was vanished after a meeting with her," he deadpanned, shivering.

Harry winced before hitting the door with the shiny brass badger knocker. The door opened up immediately and in front of them was a house elf that looked so fragile that if the wind have as so much of a gentle breeze, she would turn to dust. "Oh Mr. Malfoy and guest, mistress has been waiting for youse for these past few days! Hokey will escort youse to mistress's sitting room," she sporadically exclaimed before taking them to the sitting room.

Harry looked at Abraxas nervously before they entered the room.

A putrid orange wig by far, wasn't the best way to describe the thing sitting on the old lady's head. It looked like something that Crookshanks ate, shat out, ate again, and puked it out after 3 hours.

The old lady sat snug in her love seat, her occupying most of it. She wore this bright pink dress that reminded Harry vaguely of Umbridge, which added to his unease and horror. Her dress looked impossible to breathe in and her face was caked in makeup.

They haphazardly sat down on the loveseat across from her. Harry noted that there was clutter everywhere. If he hadn't been inside as of now he would've mistaken it as Dudley's bedroom.

She smiled at them sweetly with a hint of seduction, which made cold sweat form on Abraxas' nape. "Why hello Abraxas! And I see you've brought your friend here!" She exclaimed. She smiled at Harry like a shark circling it's next victim. "What's your name dearie?"

Harry gulped before forcing a smile. "Hadrian Peverell, madam," he reached over, taking her hand and just barely brushing his lips to the back of it. He noticed that her elegant rings looked like they were cutting off circulation from her larger fingers as he pulled away.

Hepzibah giggled and covered her mouth with her free hand. "Oh quite the charmer! I'm sure Abraxas has already told you about me already but I am Hepzibah Smith! One of Helga Hufflepuff's descendants!" She boasted.

Harry chose not to say anything but to look and act intrigued.

Hepzibah took out a decorative box, opening it to show the Slytherin locket. It was fully gold with bright emeralds shaped into the letter 's' in the middle.

"Here it is Abraxas. We should go and take the pictures right now so we could put it in the locket. I wish you both could stay for lunch but I'm afraid that I must be going somewhere," she sighed disappointedly.

"No it's okay, I think that we should be going!" Abraxas exclaimed, sitting up ramrod straight. "I'm sure that you need time to prepare for your appointment at lunch, we shouldn't keep you. We can get the pictures all sorted out," he explained desperately.

"Oh but are you sure? I promised that I would," she pouted. She would've looked cute if she was 60 years younger and didn't cake her face in makeup.

"I'm sure, madam Smith. It is already nearing noon and we don't want to keep you from preparing," Abraxas smiled, albeit a bit stilted.

Hepzibah seemed disappointed for a split second before smiling understandingly. "Why you're both such fine gentlemen. Alright, I must go get ready now. I hope have a pleasant new year's," she waved before standing up.

"May you have a pleasant new year's as well madam," Harry smiled.

Hepzibah seemed to swoon before escorting them to the door herself. Abraxas secured the box in his pouch after they left the room.

They quickly exit the house and away from the wards before Abraxas cried out. "She was downright terrifying!" He moaned, quivering as he rubbed his arms.

Harry nodded, suppressing a full body shiver as he recalled her shark grin. "I never knew a wig can be that orange," he whispered.

"Nevertheless, we got the locket," Abraxas smiled, "We can ask Adeline to take the picture. She loves photography,"

"Yeah, I can tell," Harry deadpanned as he recalled what happened on Christmas.

Abraxas seemed to wince before patting the box lovingly. "Tom will love this, I'm sure of it."

"Now," Harry started, "to find a suitable wrapping paper,"

They settled for a simple dark green wrapping paper the found at a party store in Diagon. It was charmed so that when it opened, little sparkles exploded before disappearing. No mess and no hassle to clean.

Deciding on using a bow or not was the tricky part. They had a debate on whether Tom liked bows on his presents or not, which sparked another debate about if they saw any bows on his Christmas presents from his followers.

They ultimately decided on a silver ribbon to wrap around the box.

After stopping for a quick lunch at the Leaky, they went home where Tom was waiting for them in the floo room.

Abraxas scrambled to put his bag out of Tom's view but it was inevitable. He looked at him suspiciously before coming over. "Hello dears," he greeted, kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Hi Tom," Harry smiled.

"Should I be worried about what Abraxas is hiding in his bag?"

Abraxas giggled nervously, "No."

Tom scrunched up his nose in disinclination before turning to the door. "I'm going back to the library, I'm swapping out my books," he informed before leaving.

Harry and Abraxas sighed in relief simultaneously before turning to each other.

"We have to find Adeline,"

Adeline wasn't that hard to find, she was in the living room, curled up by the fireplace with a journal and a quill. Narrow framed reading glasses were perched on her nose.

"Adeline we need your help!" Abraxas proclaimed as he bolted to his older sister.

Adeline sat straight immediately, pulling her narrow reading glasses off her face. "What do you need?" She asked seriously, face stoic.

"We need you to take our picture for Tom's birthday present," her brother explained.

Adeline nodded, "I got you guys. Wait here, I'll get my camera," she rushed to the staircase before sticking her hand out in a wandless _accio_. The camera flew into her hand and she quickly checked the film before nodding approvingly.

She waved the camera in victory as she approached the two young men. "What kind of pictures are you taking? Cute? Extremely cute? Or something absolutely bonkers?" She questioned.

They both hummed, thinking about what Tom would really like. They settled on a cute photo first, considering that they would take more pictures in the future.

Adeline asked them to pose, in which the duo formed a heart in between them and gave an adoring grin to the camera. She took the picture with a flash and smiled at the moving picture. "Where are you putting it in?" She asked, giving the picture to Abraxas.

"Look at what we got!" Her brother exclaimed excitedly as he took the box out of his pouch. He opened it and Adeline gasped.

"Merlin, how did you acquire Slytherin's locket?" She breathed, trailing a delicate finger around the 's'.

"Lucky happenstance my dear sister," Abraxas vaguely described. He shrunk the picture to fit the locket perfectly then lifted it up to try to open it. It didn't budge and Abraxas tried harder to open it. It didn't give in the slightest and he huffed in frustration.

"It can't open," he muttered, taking his wand to try to open it. "Do you think an alohomora will unlock it?" He asked hopefully.

The other two shrugged. "I'm not sure it'll work like that but try it," Adeline suggested.

Abraxas cast a quick alohomora and the three yelped as angry sparks fizzled around the locket. He yelled as the locket turned hot and dropped it on the floor. "Abraxas are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly as Adeline went to inspect the locket.

Abraxas nodded, "Yes, it just startled me." He lifted up his hands to check for any burn marks. Thankfully, there was none, his hands were quite red though. He casted a quick cooling charm on his hands.

Adeline hovered the locket safely in the air in front the three of them. "It makes sense that Slytherin would put enchantments on the locket. If it doesn't open, how are we going to put the pictures in?"

Harry sat in his seat nervously. The only time he was able to open the locket was in parseltongue. He still knew parseltongue after all, horcrux or no horcrux, if you spent 17 years understanding the snake language things would stick to you.

"Guys, I'm going to try something, but promise me you won't freak out?" Harry asked hopefully.

The two blonds furrowed their eyebrows in confusion as Harry leant over to the locket.

 _"Open_ "

The locket popped open and the two blonds jumped back. "What?!" Abraxas exclaimed. He stammered, trying to calm himself down as Harry nonchalantly put the picture into the locket.

Adeline calmly took out the picture that she took at Christmas. Abraxas gave it to her earlier that morning to resize it as they got the locket. She put the picture on the left green velvet bedding and it locked into place.

Harry snapped the locket closed and turned to Abraxas who just calmed down from his momentary brain aneurysm. "How..."

"Oh Abraxas, Slytherin's bloodline branches into the Peverells remember? It's not uncommon for them to inherit the parseltongue trait," Adeline explained, patting Abraxas' head like he was a child.

"Thank you Adeline," Harry sighed in relief. She unknowingly helped him out by explaining his parseltongue abilities.

Abraxas groaned, rubbing his head. "Sorry dear, it's just unexpected," he apologize.

"We should go and wrap this now. Then we can hide it from Tom," Harry smiled, carefully tucking the locket back into it's box and closing the lid. Abraxas nodded and got the magical wrapping paper and ribbon out of his bag.

Once they wrapped the locket, they decided to hide it in Adeline's room. Tom would never look for it in there after all. With the locket safely tucked inside Adeline's room, the two boys started discussing Tom's second surprise for his birthday.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, fluff, and Tommy boi's birthday AKA the longest chapter in this book with over 4k words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also titled: how many kinks I can fit in the smut.

 

Unsurprisingly, Abraxas woke up first the morning of Tom's birthday. He carefully put silencing charms on himself before waking Harry up. The green eyes boy cracked an eye open, wondering who dared disturb his sleep before seeing Abraxas above him; his index finger in front of his mouth in a shushing gesture.

 

 

Harry perked up, smiling before sneaking out of Tom's death grip, replacing his body with a pillow. He followed Abraxas outside and to the kitchens where the house elves were making breakfast.

 

 

"Hey, can we make Tom's breakfast today?" Harry asked gently. The house elves looked distraught and a tad bit annoyed that they won't do their work but Harry compromised. "How about you get us the ingredients and you can help us with the cake later?"

 

 

The elves seemed to mull over the proposition before ultimately agreeing. Harry smiled at Abraxas, clearly boasting about his ability to get along with house elves before the two set out to work. The house elves popping in with their desired ingredients as Harry and Abraxas worked on their boyfriends breakfast.

 

 

Harry stuck his tongue out in concentration, icing a heart on the cherry strudel. Abraxas smiled as he finished brewing Tom's coffee, _black like my soul_ , as he would always say. Harry wiped his brow, grinning at their work. A beautiful English breakfast with some cherry strudels and coffee, Tom's favorite.

 

 

The two high-fived each other and carried the tray (more like floated) back to their room. Harry peered into the room, seeing Tom still asleep on their bed. Harry fist-pumped and ushered Abraxas in with the breakfast, charming it so it stayed warm on Tom's desk.

 

 

They stalked over to where Tom laid, leaning over to the sleeping boy.

 

 

"I didn't think he'd sleep for this long," Harry muttered, combing Tom's hair with his fingers. Abraxas shrugged, claiming that Tom had a late night previously, writing letters to the Knights for new years.

 

 

"Tom," he gently shook his shoulder. Tom grumbled, burying himself deeper into his pillow. Harry shook him one more time before Abraxas sighed, reaching down into Tom's pants and squeezing his prick harshly. Tom bolted up with a yell, wide awake.

 

 

"Well that's one way to wake him up."

 

 

Tom grimaced, aristocratic face twisted up in discomfort as he palmed his sore nether regions.

 

 

"Happy birthday sweetie," Abraxas kissed Tom on the cheek. Tom looked at him unamused before kissing him back.

 

 

"We made you breakfast!" Harry exclaimed, bounding over, tray in hand. Tom's eyes softened before kissing them both softly.

 

 

"Thank you both. I can already tell this is going to be an amazing birthday." Harry and Abraxas smirked at each other while Tom took a bite out of his strudel.

 

 

After breakfast and a multitude of kisses, they bounded downstairs to the dining room where the rest of the Malfoys were having breakfast. The parents greeted Tom with unusual warmth and Adeline shoved a bottle of lube in his hand, winking. Harry turned red and Abraxas huffed in exasperation as Adeline snickered and went back to breakfast.

 

 

They asked if they were eating and the three responded that they ate already. Harry and Abraxas eating the extras when they made breakfast that morning. After a brief reminder to be back by dinner (and a reminder from Lady Malfoy to use silencing charms, much to the threes embarrassment), the three retreated back to their room.

 

 

Once there, they asked Tom if he wanted to go out. When Tom said that he'd rather stay in the manor, Harry shoved him to the wall before taking his mouth into his.

 

 

Tom groaned, prodding Harry's lips with his tongue before Harry nibbled on his lower lip, making him gasp. Harry slid his tongue in, savoring the taste of black coffee on Tom's tongue as he sucked. Abraxas hummed as he cast spell after spell on the entire room, not forgetting to lock the door before going back.

 

 

Harry pulled Tom off the wall, guiding him to the bed. He straddled Tom's lap, grinding against his growing erection. Tom moaned, gripping Harry's hips tightly. Harry slapped Tom's hands off, "You can use us however you like today," he whispered, trailing his hands down Tom's toned torso.

 

 

He felt Tom's cock stirring underneath him and he smirked, slipping past Tom's pyjama pants. He kept a firm grip on Tom's prick while jerking him, making Tom's hips jerk up.

 

 

Tom moaned, leaning down into Harry's neck, sucking marks into the tan flesh. Harry whimpered, flicking his wrist up harshly, making Tom hiss. "Sorry," he muttered.

 

 

Abraxas gently picked Harry up from Tom's lap, making him sigh. "Harry, let's go get ready for our actual surprise." He whispered, making Harry smirk.

 

 

"Undress while we're gone, Tom. Maybe prepare yourself," Abraxas informed before kissing Tom's cheek.

 

 

They left for the bathroom, leaving Tom panting on their bed. In the bathroom, Abraxas and Harry helped each other get ready, spelling away any peach fuzz or debris. Harry pulled on his light gray thigh highs and an oversized gray sweater which stopped at his upper knee.

 

 

Abraxas neatly braided his hair, wearing a pair of white short-shorts and a matching plush sweater.

 

 

"Hmm, I didn't know Tom was into this stuff," Harry said, lifting his sweater to reveal black satin panties. Abraxas snorted, checking himself out in the mirror.

 

 

"Trust me, Tom is more kinky than people tend to believe," Abraxas sighed out. "God, it's been forever since I bottomed, I might need another stretching charm," he muttered.

 

 

Harry laughed, turning away from the mirror to Abraxas. "Today's gonna be interesting Abraxas. You up for it?"

 

 

"I'm a Malfoy, I'm ready for everything." Abraxas responded haughtily, making Harry giggle.

 

 

They walked back into the bedroom where Tom was fully undressed and face down onto a pillow. Harry snorted and Tom turned around, gulping once he saw the other twos outfits. His cock stirred in interest as the two approached.

 

 

"You like our outfits?" Harry asked. Tom gulped once again and nodded. Abraxas giggled, leaning down towards Tom's leaking cock.

 

 

"You look very excited dear," he muttered against his cock, licking stripes down it. Tom groaned, gripping Abraxas' hair when Harry went down opposite of Abraxas, licking the other side. Tom's breath hitched, looking down at the two on their knees in front of him.

 

 

Harry licked all the way from the bottom to the top, sucking the head before licking downwards again. Abraxas followed, going up after Harry had gone down and vice versa. Tom moaned at the constant heat surrounding his prick, gripping Harry's head as he dipped his tongue into his slit.

 

 

Harry's mouth slid down his shaft as Abraxas paid more attention to his balls and Tom almost screamed. "Fuck," he gritted out.

 

 

Harry pulled off, pushing Tom back onto the bed. He straddled Tom again, except this time he turned around back to the cock which was being sucked by Abraxas how. He wiggled his ass at Tom's face, diving down to lick as Abraxas sucked on the head. Tom's breath hitched at the sight of the black satin, panting before smacking Harry's plump globes and sliding down the panties.

 

 

He felt around Harry's smooth skin before thumbing at his stretched hole. He looked at the bottle of lube on the bedside table before taking it and squeezing a few dollops of it on Harry's hole. Harry whined, his hole clenching at something cold before Tom's warm tongue replaced it. Harry moaned, rutting backwards into Tom's mouth as his tongue delved deeper.

 

 

Abraxas popped off Tom's head, making Tom moan into Harry's mouth. Harry shuddered against the vibration before pulling Abraxas in for a kiss. Tom shoved two fingers in and Harry gasped, pulling away from Abraxas and fully sitting on Tom's face. Tom dug his face into Harry's hole as Harry squirmed above him. He panted, Tom nibbling at his rim before Abraxas slid himself down Tom's shaft.

 

 

Tom groaned, tapping Harry's thighs a few times before Harry got off Tom's face. Tom's lips were shiny and red as he kept biting them. Abraxas mewled, lifting himself up before slamming down and repeating. Tom moaned, gripping Abraxas' hips, slamming him down harder. The blonde whined as his prostate was slammed against.

 

 

Harry leaned down, licking and biting at Tom's neck before gripping Abraxas' erection, jerking it in time with Tom's thrusts. Abraxas shuddered, clenching impossibly tight around Tom's shaft as he came, hot bursts of white erupting onto his and Tom's stomach.

 

 

Harry lifted his cum covered hand, making eye contact with Tom before licking his hand clean. Tom growled, pistoning his hips further up Abraxas' hole before cumming deeply into Abraxas. The blonde whined in overstimulation as he lifted himself up, cum dripping down his thighs as he was replaced by Harry. Harry smirked at Tom before plunging down his semi-erection.

 

 

Tom inhaled sharply, moving up the bed to lean on the pillows. Harry panted, Tom's shaft deep inside him, twitching every few seconds. Abraxas hummed, pushing Harry further down, the boy whining as he felt Tom go in deeper. Harry ground against Tom, not quite thrusting in and out, but moving to all sides with Tom still neatly tucked in.

 

 

Harry yelped, trembling as he roughly ground against his prostate. "That's it Harry," Abraxas muttered, pressing against Harry's abdomen, feeling a slight bulge there. Harry cried out, grinding uselessly deeper onto Tom.

 

 

"Fuck me Tom, fuck me so hard I can't walk," Harry gritted out harshly, moving in and out from Tom teasingly. Tom growled, flipping them over and thrusting harshly into Harry.

 

 

Harry screamed in pleasure, "Oh Tom! Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" He repeated, trying to catch his breath as Tom harshly ground out against his prostate. He buried his head into the blankets, gritting his teeth as Tom pounded into his ass.

 

 

It burned so deliciously good, Harry groaned as Tom pulled out, slapping his cock against Harry's gaping hole. He gasped, his hole twitching while Tom alternated against slapping and sliding.

 

 

Harry whimpered when Tom slid in again, using his full weight to thrust into him. He maneuvered Harry's position again, pulling his hips up as his upper half stayed on the mattress. Harry yelled at the new position, jerking further into the bed with each thrust.

 

 

Abraxas combed his fingers through Harry's damp locks with one hand and palmed Harry's erection with the other. Harry choked as Abraxas dug his thumb into his slit harshly, cumming violently as he shook and yelled. Tom cursed, thrusting throughout Harry's climax until the small boy cried out in overbearing pleasure. Tom gave a few quick sharp thrusts before stilling, pumping out his seed into Harry's hole. He groaned as he pulled out, a dribble of cum immediately flowing out as he pulled away.

 

 

Abraxas copied Harry's position, laying next to him. He wiggled his bubble butt enticingly. "What do you wish to do with us Sir? We will sit here as compliant fuck dolls for you to enjoy today,"

 

 

Tom groaned at the idea while Harry looked at Abraxas in shock. ' _He has a Sir kink?'_ He mouthed. Abraxas winked, ' _He likes to be in power,'_ he mouthed back before Tom smacked his left cheek, groaning when it jiggled.

 

 

"You're both going to be good little dolls for me today, right you two?" Tom asked, fondling one of their cheeks each.

 

 

"Use us however you want sir," Harry whined, playing along with Tom's newfound kink. Tom sighed in satisfaction, smacking Harry's bottom a few times until it was a nice peachy color. God, if you told Harry that he'd have his ass smacked by Tom Marvolo Riddle a few years ago he would've sent you to a mind healer at St. Mungo's.

 

 

Harry hummed, enjoying the burn before Tom rubbed it in a soothing way. Tom coated his cock in more lube before sliding into Abraxas' tight hole once again. Abraxas purred, clenching the bedsheets tightly as Tom bottomed out, slowly dragging his shaft back out until the tip barely remained before slamming back in.

 

 

Abraxas jolted, moving a few inches forward as Tom repeatedly slammed back in with fervor. Harry cooed, reaching up to entangle his fingers in Abraxas' now loose hair (he couldn't remember when it got out of the braid) as Tom abused his hole.

 

 

The bed slammed against the wall with Tom's thrusts and Harry was thankful that they placed silencing charms before they started. He didn't want to traumatize the other inhabitants in the manor (especially Pokey and Mipsy, bless their house elf hearts) with their excessive screaming. In the meantime, Harry finally slid off the panties that still desperately hung off his left leg, chucking it onto the floor.

 

 

Harry was about to get up when Tom suddenly shoved two fingers in him. He squeaked, sinking into the bed as Tom repeatedly pressed against his prostate. "You're going to be my cock warmer until I get hard again sweetheart," he explained.

 

 

Abraxas whimpered against Tom's brutal thrusts, feeling the knot in his abdomen getting tighter and tighter. "Yes, you're just a good little doll for me to fuck right? One of the best little holes I could ever shove my prick into. You want me to fill you up? Fill you full of my cum?"

 

 

Abraxas screamed, thighs convulsing as he came untouched. His vision went black for a second before returning with a haze over his mind. Tom gave a few quick bursts of thrusts before filling Abraxas up a second time. He slowly pulled out, wincing softly as he entered Harry slowly.

 

 

He just sat still in there, lost in the heat and tightness of Harry even though he was fucked just minutes before. His hole was still slick with a mixture of lube and his spit and cum and he just wondered how much more he can fill Harry up.

 

 

He ran a comforting hand down Abraxas' back as the boy was twitching from the aftershocks of his explosive orgasm. Harry rubbed his head, talking to him in hushed tones trying to coax him out of his subspace. Eventually, Abraxas came to, giggling hazily about how Tom had he stamina of a fucking stallion.

 

 

Harry gently kissed Abraxas, tongue lazily exploring the blondes mouth as Tom stood stationary inside him. He mewled softly as Tom slid against his prostate, nibbling at Abraxas' lips to try to conceal his sounds.

 

 

Tom gave an experimental thrust, moaning softly when Harry clamped down. Harry's member twitched, finally having the will for another round as he slowly broke away, leaving one more kiss on Abraxas' lips before moving backwards into Tom's prick.

 

 

Tom huffed, his prick twitching before driving back into Harry's supple arse. Harry squealed when Tom reached down to his neglected member and began rubbing it in tune to his thrusts.

 

 

"I think he needs it rougher Tom," Abraxas crooned, twirling a lock of Harry's bird nest of hair around his finger.

 

 

Tom seemed to contemplate it for a moment. Stopping his actions completely, making Harry give out a noise of discontent. Tom tutted Harry's actions. "Ah, ah, Hadrian, you're supposed to serve me today, remember? I do what I want, _when_ I want." He reprimanded.

 

 

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry sir, you can do whatever you want to me when you want to."

 

 

Tom hummed, leaning down to plant a kiss on Harry's nape before stopping at his ear and whispering, "Good boy."

 

 

Harry gave a startled yell as Tom started poisoning his hips forward, slamming Harry into the bed. He cried into the mattress as Tom decimated his hole. Merlin, he knows that it'll be impossible to walk after the pleasure subsides. Oh God, how is he gonna walk for Tom's get together that night? Maybe inviting the inner circle for dinner wasn't the best idea in the world.

 

 

Abraxas soothingly rubbed Harry's head through the overstimulation as Tom finally finished in him. Gently lowering Harry's lower half onto the bed, Harry sighed in relief as the ache already started to set in.

 

 

Abraxas tiredly cuddled against Harry as Tom cleaned all of them with a bunch of cleaning spells. Harry snuggled into Abraxas' sweater, clean of everything, sleepily as Tom took care of them. Eventually, Tom crawled in with them, kissing both of them softly against clean enough sheets. "Thank you for today," he muttered against Abraxas' lips.

 

 

Harry laughed, "The day has only started, don't conclude it so early."

 

 

Abraxas grumbled, "Yeah, the day has only started and it feels like I'm split into two." making the two smile.

 

 

"You loved it," Harry simpered, lips twisting in a half-assed smile. Abraxas rolled his eyes while muttering an agreement.

 

 

"Less talking, more sleeping," Tom muttered, already closing his eyes as he cuddled into Abraxas other side. Harry smiled, reaching over Abraxas to hold Tom's hand. He clasped it tightly, closing his eyes against Abraxas' warmth. The room was cold enough to cool their overheated skin as they drifted off to a well deserved nap.

 

 

A few hours later, the trio woke up to lunch on the desk and 2 vials of extra strength pain reliever potions (thank you Adeline!). After trying to move (and ultimately failing) Abraxas and Harry decided to let Tom get their lunch while they stayed stationed in the bed.

 

 

After a late lunch they all decided to take a shower while the house elves cleaned up because after all, cleaning charms don't compare to actually being clean. Additionally, the pain reliever potions worked, mostly. Most of the soreness was gone but there was still a slight burn and a small limp whenever they walked.

 

 

Now actually clean and tidy, and with the bedroom fixed up and smelling good, the three decided to go outside to the gardens. Wearing their winter gear and heating charms, they hung out in the small gazebo area of the gardens, admiring the scenery. Winter Jasmines, Star Magnolias, and Snowdrops filled the yard with a pretty layer of snow topping it off.

 

 

"Everything is so beautiful during winter," Harry said, leaning against the railing as Tom and Abraxas sat down in padded benches.

 

 

"Yes indeed, some of the most interesting flowers bloom in the winter time." Abraxas agreed, leaning against Tom's side.

 

 

They had to eventually come back inside of course and prepare for Tom's birthday celebration. When the inner circle arrived, Tom was pleasantly surprised that they all managed to come celebrate their leaders birthday. Avery, Lestrange, the two Rosier's, Mulciber, Nott, and the Black's made some good ~~distraction~~ company while Harry and Abraxas hurriedly made a cake.

 

 

Druella talked about how she fractured her ankle while hiking in the Swiss Alps and Evan talked about how he nearly drowned in Venice because he fell off the gondola. Tom wonders how those two haven't died yet, must be the Rosier blood in them.

 

 

Meanwhile, Harry panicked as he added 15 drops of vanilla extract to the batter while Abraxas stirred constantly. The house elves were making the other layers of the cake but Harry wondered how much time they had before Tom realized they were gone.

 

 

"Uh Mipsy? You guys can handle the cake while we're gonna right?" Harry asked, wiping sweat from his brow. Mipsy popped up beside him and took the bowl from Abraxas' hands.

 

 

"Mipsy will very gladly do the rest of the cake masters. Youse should go enjoy yours party now." She said happily before popping away, bowl in hands.

  
Abraxas sighed in relief, cracking his knuckles then shaking them. "We have to go back to the sitting room." He declared, cleaning off some flour and batter from his clothes. Harry nodded, catching his breath. He had ran all around the kitchen in the last half hour and it was a _big_ kitchen.

They rush back to the sitting room where Walburga and Alphard were discussing all their discoveries in the Black library-apparently there was a book that drained all your blood from your body- to Tom who looked way to intrigued. Oh dear, Abraxas and Harry silently sat down as Tom turned to Walburga to ask about what other books they had in their library.

When Tom turned back, he narrowed his eyes to the two new additions. "Where were you two?"

"Uh," Abraxas inwardly panicked. "We, went to the... Bathroom."

Tom looked unconvinced. "For," he paused, "thirty minutes?"

"We had um, diarrhea." Harry trailed off. Tom opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and instead turned back around to his discussion. The rest of the room turned to Abraxas and Harry with a _really?_ Face. Abraxas gestured his hands wildly, fighting with the rest of the room silently to justify his answer.

Harry just sighed and sinked into his chair, hand resting on his forehead.

Dinner was overall still amazing thanks to the house elves and the surprise waffles were a nice addition. When the cake was brought out however, Tom finally understood why his lovers were gone for half an hour.

 _"You two didn't have diarrhea!"_ He hissed quietly. Abraxas and Harry simply smiled before going back to the cake. The inner circle of course was praising the cake, well, everyone was praising the cake. If that didn't boost Harry's confidence I don't know what will.

It was bordering late at night when dinner was over and presents were situated. Harry had excitedly told Tom that his present was very special and it _wasn't_ another round of sex, much to Tom's disappointment. _("You horny bastard!" "You and Abraxas kept teasing me these past few weeks can you blame me?!")_

 

He dragged Tom back to the bedroom hurriedly while Abraxas retrieved the gift from Adeline's room. Tom could only wonder what they got him to be so excited. The boy was practically vibrating in excitement at this point!

"Hadrian calm down!" Tom laughed, stilling Harry once they've reached the bedroom. "You're going to cause an earthquake,"

"Sorry! It's just that I can't wait to see your face when you get your present." Harry grinned, beatitude swimming in his mystical green eyes.

"I swear, if it's Abraxas wearing a lacy lingerie set I won't be surprised."

Harry smacked his arm, "I said it wasn't sexual!" He barked out. "We got through all the sexual stuff this morning,"

"Yes and four rounds for me is good enough," Tom cooed, patting Harry's head. The latter huffed, rolling his eyes at the act.

"I'm back!" Abraxas sing-songed as he entered the room, waving a box in his hand. Tom eyed the dark green wrapping paper and bow and inwardly chuckled at the Slytherin colors. Harry hurriedly pushed all of them to sit on the bed before Abraxas pushed the box into Tom's hands.

They waited anxiously as Tom tore open the wrapping paper, revealing a wooden box. They watched as Tom opened the box and his breath hitched, looking at the locket of his ancestor. He slowly lifted up the locket, the gold gleaming in the light.

"How did you get this?" He breathed out, tracing the serpentine 'S' with his other finger.

"It was all Abraxas," Harry said, stepping closer to the blond boy. "He managed to find it."

"And it was Hadrian who helped me with the rest," Abraxas interjected. "Go on, open it."

Tom tried to open it manually a few times before it finally clicked in his head that it was _Salazar Slytherin's_ locket.

_"Open"_

The locket popped open, revealing two pictures already snuggly inside. Tom snapped his head to the two. "How?"

Harry nervously stepped over fidgeting with his hands. "I may have opened it."

"You're a parselmouth," Tom said, shocked. He didn't know whether there were others who shared the ability, only Slytherin's descendants could— wait a minute. _Are we related?!_ Tom inwardly panicked as he kept looking at the locket and alternatingly Harry.

At the look of mortification on Tom's face it was Harry's turn to panic. "I got the rare recessive gene from the Peverell line," Harry blurted out. "We're not related. Well, mostly," he muttered out that last part. Tom, not hearing the last part, seemed to calm down and look at Harry in a new light.

"You're the rightful heir Tom, you deserve to wear this." Harry continued as he gently took the locket out of Tom's hands and clipped it around his neck.

"You can talk to snakes?" Tom asked, curiosity shining in his bordering burgundy eyes.

_"Yes,"_ Harry hissed out. And if that didn't stir some blood down south for Tom and Abraxas, well, you would be surprised.

"Damn that was hot," Abraxas muttered under his breath, subtly trying to readjust his pants.

"I will never take this off." Tom declared, closing the locket. "Thank you both, for this amazing day." He kissed them both, savoring the moment.

 

This was probably the happiest day of his life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I keep forgetting to insert some shameless plugs so check out my other works! Long Distance Relationships Succ Ass (Twitter AU) and On the Edge (Avengers AU Oneshot)


	21. 20

The rest of the holidays passed uneventfully and now, a couple of weeks after Tom's birthday, school is back in session. Same old train, same old journey, same old tiring welcome back feast. Honestly, they could've apparated, they got their apparating licences during the break, but they didn't feel like puking up their breakfast if they did.

When they had gotten back, they were mildly surprised at the amount of students that had stayed back. Most were muggleborns, with WWll going on, and the rest were caused by Grindelwald's scarily increasing power.

Now snuggly tucked back into the Slytherin dorms, Harry stretched on his bed, back curved like a feline as he groaned in satisfaction. It was a fulfilling yet tiring break and he was glad to be back home. Turning back around to lie on the bed, Harry thought to himself how it was close for the war to end on both fronts with Germany surrendering and Dumbledore defeating Grindelwald. He also thought about how he was actually going to _witness_ a war ending. Granted he was there when the third war ended, he was going to be on the sidelines this time, not in the forefronts.

He tried to remember what happened during the short period between Grindelwald's defeat and Voldemort's arrival. Binns was such a boring teacher, you couldn't blame Harry for sleeping during his class! But when nothing came up, he can only guess that there was a lot of healing and building up again.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Abraxas asked, jostling Harry out of his mental mindscape. He laid down next to Harry, both looking up at the mixture of glass and stone ceiling. It was dark and murky, unlike it's daytime counterpart when green light filtered through the glass, bathing the area in an even colour of green.

"I'm just thinking," Harry simply supplied, inching over to Abraxas and situating himself in the crook of his neck, wrapping an arm around him. Abraxas hummed, kissing Harry's forehead before looking back at the darkness. Their dorm room was calm, the other boys doing their nightly routine quietly. The buzz from the holidays dissipated during dinner, leaving only denial and passiveness

"Hmm, well, good night darling." Abraxas kissed Harry one more time before shimmying away. Harry smiled as Abraxas left his bed to the bed literally right next to Harry. Merlin, Abraxas was a huge dork once the Malfoy seal melted away.

Harry burrowed himself under the comforter, only the top of his brilliant mess of a black mop stood out. "Good night Abraxas." Harry whispered, even though the other boys were still up.

"Night Hadrian," he heard Abraxas whisper back before the bed curtains drew, obscuring any view he had of the dorm room. Harry sighed, taking off his glasses and blindly putting it on his bedside table before going to sleep.

The next day in Defence, everyone was stiffly standing in front of Professor Merrythought, anticipating the "special lesson" that she mentioned before break started. The weathered Professor examined her students apprehension, smiling slightly.

"Class, today starts your special lesson. Not only are you my NEWTS class, I chose seventh years specifically for this charm because most of you are of age, meaning that you have fully developed your magic core." She explained, pacing back and forth at the front of the large classroom.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering what we are going to learn. Know that this charm is very difficult so do not get discouraged if you cannot do it."

The rest of the students listened intently, trying to think of a charm to be so difficult. Near the middle of the classroom, Harry nudged Abraxas gently in the side. "What do you think we're learning?" He whispered. Abraxas shrugged, not knowing either. Harry turned to Tom, asking the same question and being met with the same answer.

"Class, I will let you in on a little secret." Merrythought announced. All the students watched with rapt attention. "If you succeed with this charm, you may have an easier time getting jobs within the Ministry or the Wizengamot." All the students buzzed with conversation, now excited for the charm they were about to learn.

"We are going to attempt to cast the patronus charm."

All talk ceased, surprise eminent on the pure-bloods and half-bloods' faces and confusion on the muggleborns. Most of the class knew just how hard it is to produce a patronus, especially the families of aurors. Harry bristled, listening to Merrythought explain the patronus to the ones who didn't know. "The patronus charm is mainly used to protect yourselves from a Dementor or a Lethifold. It is produced mainly by the pure-hearted and a wizards positive feelings, hence the difficulty of performing it. There are two types of patronus': corporeal and incorporeal. A corporal patronus takes the shape of an animal as a spirit guide. It is also one of the most difficult things to summon. An incorporeal patronus however, is only a light that will hold off a Dementor or Lethifold but not actually repel it."

"To cast the charm, concentrate on a positive memory—anything— and focus it to your wand. Wave your wand in a circular motion and chant _expecto_ _patronum_!" She demonstrated, waving her wand. A silver mist glowed from the tip of her wand until it materialized into a stallion, galloping around the students before retreating back into her wand. The students were awed by the display, wanting to try the charm now.

"Ravenclaws on one side, Slytherins on the other. You each get a Dementor dummy and you have the rest of the class to attempt the charm." Merrythought concluded. The Ravenclaws went to the left side of the room near the door and the Slytherins to the right, in front of the windows.

Harry toyed with his wand as he stared down the floating Dementor dummy. It looked so much like a real Dementor that Harry had to repress a shudder. It's cloak also floated and moved for Merlin's sake!

He turned to Abraxas and Tom who were looking at the dummy uninterestingly.

"' _Cast a patronus'_ dear Merlin's left _tit._ Might as well have the maggots consume me like they did Raczidian when he tried to perform the patronus charm." Abraxas muttered, looking at his wand dejectedly. Tom and Harry shared a look.

"But Abraxas, you're the most precious person in the world." Harry softly said, looking confused.

" _Horcruxes_ Hadrian. _Hor. Cruxes_. Me and Tom, the both of us." Abraxas hissed quietly, cocking his head in Tom's direction where the dark haired boy looked grim.

Okay, he had a point there, Harry cringed. He now recalled that most of Voldemort's followers never used the patronus before as they didn't need it, much less try to learn it at the risk of being consumed by a million maggots.

"Oh Hadrian if me and Tom turn into maggot food by the end of class today just know that I love you with all my heart and I'm leaving the peacocks to you." The blonde bemoaned, cradling Harry's face in his hands. Tom just sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop it you overdramatic shit. You're not going to be consumed by maggots." He hoped, at least. He'd never witnessed someone being eaten by a multitude of maggots and he's glad for that, but _God_ imagine the catastrophes if that happened in a classroom of all things.

Harry sighed, "I'll go first," He volunteered, prying Abraxas' hands off his face. "I've had experience with this charm before." He muttered, flicking out his wand.

"You've had experience about this before?" Tom asked, raising a brow. There were a few shouts of joy behind him as someone managed to cast an incorporeal patronus.

"Yeah, I had a great teacher." Harry smiled, thinking of Remus. If he looked sad, neither of his boyfriend's said anything.

Harry turned back He stared down the Dementor as he tightened his grip on his wand. He was a bit iffy about Dementors after he came a little too close to getting kissed while he was sleeping in '06. He learned to never fall asleep when he gets stationed in Azkaban unannounced.

"Expecto patronum!" He waved his wand. Good, now to wait for his familiar stag to come out and—

Wait a minute that is _not_ a stag.

Instead of Prongs merrily trotting to the Dementor, a _snake_ had appeared from his wand. It slithered in the air towards the dummy as his classmates turned their attention to him.

He hears shocked gasps and applauds when the snake defeated the dummy, coming back to wrap around Harry's shoulders. He observes the snake, recognizing it to be an Adder. He looks at Tom and Abraxas and the two have the utmost proud looks on their faces, making warmth bubble in Harry's stomach and cheeks.

"Mr. Peverell!" Merrythought called as she stepped in front of Harry. "Remarkable job today. I haven't seen anyone cast a corporeal patronus in such a quick time before." She praised, hiding any excitement or awe behind her smile. She gently petted the snake before going to another student who was struggling.

Harry looked at the snake with utmost confusion. Why did his patronus change? He didn't even _know_ it could happen. He remembers casting his patronus when he first came to 1944 and it was still his original stag, so what had happened to change it?

The snake unwrapped itself from Harry's shoulders and slithered down his left arm, wrapping itself around it instead. Harry raised his arm to look at the snake properly. It raised its head and blepped at Harry before burrowing in, in itself. He looked at Abraxas who was staring at the dummy nervously.

"Oh well, here goes nothing." He muttered, quickly waving his wand and casting the charm. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his imminent death, even though Tom can easily resurrect him via ritual. When nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes to see a small whisp of silver floating in front of him. He sighed in relief, then shouted in accomplishment.

"I'm not being eaten by maggots today!" He cheered quietly, fist-bumping the air. Harry snorted, hugging Abraxas.

"See, you are the most precious person in the world." He whispered, hugging him tighter.

"That he is," Tom remarked, kissing Abraxas on the cheek when no one was looking.

"Amazing work Mr. Malfoy. Try to keep practicing for a corporeal patronus." Professor Merrythought announced when she passed by, smiling at Harry squeezing the living daylights out of Abraxas.

"Yes Professor." Abraxas breathed out, trying to get Harry off of him.

When Professor Merrythought left because someone in Ravenclaw finally managed to get a corporeal patronus, Abraxas finally managed to pry Harry off of himself.

Abraxas turned back to the dummy with a newfound determination, waving his wand and casting the patronus charm. After a few more attempts, he finally managed to cast a corporeal one. Another snake slithered out of Abraxas' wand, quickly dealing with the Dementor. It slithered to the ground, where Harry's patronus quickly followed. The two snakes blepped at each other before wrapping around their counterparts.

Abraxas cheered, jumping up and down in his accomplishment. " A King Cobra, only fitting for a Malfoy." He smirked. "Come on Tom, your turn." He patted Tom's back happily.

Tom gave out a sound of dissatisfaction, looking at the dummy Dementor. Merlin if anyone was to turn into maggot food it would be him. He took a deep breath and quickly cast the patronus charm, wanting to get it over with. When nothing happened, he breathed a sigh of relief, though he quickly became disappointed after.

"It's okay Tom," Harry reassured, "just keep trying."

"Yeah! At least we're not maggot food." Abraxas exclaimed, mercury eyes shining in glee.

Tom nodded, determinedly because Tom Marvolo Riddle can do anything he puts his mind to. He cast charm after charm, each resulting in nothing. He almost lashed out at the dummy before Abraxas took his head in his hands and kissed him gently. "Calm down," he whispered.

Tom closed his eyes, quickly nodding his head before turning back to the dummy. He took several deep breaths, staring the Dementor down before casting the charm one last time.

Nothing came out at first, causing Tom to sigh in disappointment before a silver light began shining at the tip of his wand. He gasped as a snake came out of his wand and striked the Dementor before slithering back to him. Tom gingerly picked up his patronus, looking at Harry and Abraxas with an almost childlike glee in his eyes.

Harry and Abraxas cheered, running up to Tom with their patronus'. Tom's patronus—a black mamba— slithered out of Tom's hold before joining the snake pile on the floor.

"Mr. Riddle, congratulations. I couldn't expect more from our Head boy-" Merrythought began, before stopping at the sight of the snake pile on the floor. The snakes were all... Cuddling? each other with Harry's snake in the middle. Merrythought hummed, looking between all three boys before smiling. "Ah, young love." She remarked before leaving.

The three boys (especially Harry) became flustered as all eyes on the room were on them and their snake patronus'.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched Spider-Man: Far From Home yesterday with my friends and it was amazing.


	22. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter because writer's block is an uppity bitch I'M SO SORRY Ó╭╮Ò

In the end, professor Merrythought awarded 300 points for both houses as three from each house managed to make a corporeal patronus. She told the rest of the class to not become discouraged as they would practice for the rest of the week. As they were leaving the class, Abraxas was practically _skipping_ with a blissed out expression on his face.

"A King Cobra, represents me for what I am doesn't it?" He asked giddily.

"Ah, yes, but the Black Mamba is _deadlier_." Tom remarked. There was barely concealed excitement behind his voice, which Harry noticed instantly. Tom was able to say he wasn't a heartless monster anymore after all! Whether that was good or not, he didn't know.

"My Adder is the most docile of ours." Harry said, "really represents my sexual position of our relationship." He muttered afterwards.

Abraxas tittered, hearing what Harry had said while Tom looked at them with confusion. He blinked, turning back to face the hallway with a shake of his head. Double defence was tiring then going to two more classes before lunch would absolutely crush them. Not to mention that they were all NEWTS classes for Tom.

Harry mulled over his patronus change as they walked to their next class. Merrythought had explained to them that their patronus' were similar because the love they shared was so potent. This had Harry thinking, _"Dear Merlin I really do love these idiots."_ Of course, Merrythought had been so amused with this that she dragged Dumbledore over to boast about how her students were so magically competent.

Dumbledore too, shared her amusement, asking her why they were learning the Patronus charm when it wasn't in the curriculum. Merrythought explained that it was her way of knowing who was fit to work in the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Dumbledore was proud of course, but the shock on his face was most definitely laughable when Merrythought revealed that _Tom Riddle_ of all people were able to produce a Corporeal Patronus.

Upon reaching the break-off point in the hallways, the three quickly kissed each other goodbye before going to their separate ways.

-

It was a month after the patronus lessons that they had heard news about Grindelwald.

Apparently he was gaining a huge mass of followers around Northeastern Europe, getting quite close to Scotland. The students were buzzing about if the war would reach them, and if they have to close down Hogwarts early. They didn't want to have a repeat of when Myrtle Warren died and they threatened to close the school unless the petrifications stopped. After all, in this time, Hogwarts' wards are the safest things to be behind.

More importantly, Dumbledore seemed more stressed out these days with the threat of war, and the threat of his old childhood friend looming behind him. The students were wary, but what else could they do except wait for the next move?

Harry stuffed his face with treacle tart to distract himself from the tension of the Great Hall. That morning, everyone had gotten a copy of the Daily Prophet, showcasing the destruction of Grindelwald's raids awfully close to the UK. Students were jittery, thinking of their families that lived close to the area and if they were okay. The owlery was always occupied now with anxious students.

There was a number of students who weren't present for dinner that night, probably having no appetite from the news this morning. Our Slytherin trio ate their dinner quietly, much like everyone else who wasn't sick to their stomachs. Even the professors were quiet and Dumbledore looked ashen as he stiffly ate dinner.

Harry exhaled, forking another piece of treacle tart into his mouth. He knew that the war was ending in a few months, around May, during their exams if he remembered correctly. Then the wizarding world would be peaceful for a few years but then Tom comes along and screws it up yadda yadda yadda. Only, Tom won't screw it up this time. No, after Hogwarts they're gonna settle down and adopt fifteen dogs until Tom gets to the top of the Ministry without killing anybody else.

After dinner, they just talked quietly in the common room until it was time for bed. This time however, they decided to sleep in Tom's room. All of them curled up on the bed with Tom in the middle.

"This war is really shitty." Harry groaned, burying his face in Tom's side. This was his second was he was in after all. Tom sighed in confirmation and wrapped his arm around Harry. Abraxas traced random shapes on Tom's torso as Harry ranted about war and how it didn't benefit anyone. That there were more peaceful approaches and treaties and other means than death and destruction.

Tom was silent through the whole rant. Well, there goes his future murder plans.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr now! It's still mochamiii because I have no creative intellect. Send some fanart, asks, or anything! Maybe when I get back into drawing I'll post sketches of our boys.
> 
> BTW: The superhero au is getting started after this one is finished! What do you guys say to more Abraxas x Tom x Harry? 👀


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug: follow my Tumblr!: mochamiii
> 
> Or don't, your choice tbh

Eileen Prince walked alongside Harry as the two ventured off to the Great Hall. The end-of-year exams were happening and Harry couldn't believe that he was graduating Hogwarts officially. He hoped that he would pass at least the majority of his classes because goddammit if he wasn't an Auror in this life he would be damned. He was a natural born fighter and adrenaline junkie, he loved the thrill and excitement that he unfortunately fell in love with and it developed during the second wizarding war. Believe me, he hated the war, but he got hooked into always being in the action. Yeah, he has a chaos magnet and a saving people complex but this is Harry we're talking about.

 

"Oh I do hope that I will get in the top 5, mother would have a fit otherwise." Eileen informed as they shuffled through the halls. Harry hummed, dodging a rogue 3rd year who was *not magically* flying through the halls.

 

"I know you will get into the top 5 Eileen, you're one of the smartest students here." Harry reassured. Eileen looked at him thankfully but groaned quickly afterwards.

 

"I'll never be the top however. We all know for a fact that Riddle will be number 1 regardless." Eileen bemoaned, heavy brows furrowing in disappointment.

 

"Well, you're the best Gobstones player I know. Even Tom sucks at that." Harry proudly stated. Eileen snickered, shaking her head but grateful that she had something that she was better at than heir Slytherin. The two continued their way to the Great Hall sharing little conversations as golden lights twinkled above them.

 

It was almost the end of exams when it happened.

 

Students were running around everywhere, yelling, shouting, utter chaos happening right inside Hogwarts' motherly walls. Everyone was both equally confused and enlightened. Professor Dumbledore had seemingly disappeared overnight and everyone was speculating on where he had gone. 

 

Ultimately, they finally had an answer on where Dumbledore had gone during dinner that day. Slughorn had finally cracked under the pressure after multiple students badgered him throughout the day.

 

When he finally yelled out the reason of his co-workers vanishment, all hell broke loose. Food splattered everywhere, cutlery dropped to the floor, and I'm pretty sure there was a first year who flew from their seat from the uproar.

 

Harry feigned surprise as he'd heard this story from every Chocolate Frog card he got in the future. Tom and Abraxas were quietly discussing the subject beside him as Harry stared at Headmaster Dippet who looked helpless. Professor Merrythought finally snapped and yelled so loud she rivaled a banshee. All students sat stock-still as Merrythought continued to rage about being calm and orderly.

 

Multiple students winced all the way back to their original positions while the house elves fixed the food. Harry bit his lip to stifle his laughter as Tom massaged his temples. Abraxas sat there impassively, waiting until it would all be over, much like all the Slytherin table.

 

"No more talk about Professor Dumbledore from here onwards. Exams are to be continued for the remainder of the week! Professor Kettleburn will supervise the tests for Professor Dumbledore in his absence." She concluded, gesturing to a man who had a good amount of missing limbs.

 

Dinner mellowed out after that announcement. Harry, Tom, and Abraxas talked random topics with some input from the inner circle; mainly Evan giving his opinion on certain things. 

 

Everyone was theorizing about the outcome of the battle on their way back to their dorms. Would their transfiguration teacher survive the battle or would they have to make flower wreathes at the end of the week. Some of the younger students even made bets as they all filed out of the Great Hall.

 

"I bet Dumbledore is going to look like a burnt chicken nugget when he comes back." Harry muttered as they walked back to the common room.

 

"What's a chicken nugget?" Evan, who was right beside Harry, asked with a confused expression on his face. Harry blanched, chicken nuggets weren't invented yet? He could've sworn they were around forever! [No Harry, chicken nuggets were invented in the 1950's]

 

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed quickly. Evan looked even more confused but carried on his stride. Harry inwardly sighed in relief, he would've thought that he should be careful on what he says after almost a year of living in this distant memory.

 

Harry rubbed his face, groaning silently into his palms as they reached the common room. He looked up as the stone walls shifted away to reveal the green-tinted common room they've all accustomed themselves with. 

 

Suddenly, as quick as a shot, Harry stumbled, but managed to right himself before he hit the ground. Tom quickly held him, looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked, brushing Harry's hair back. Harry tried to say yes but a sudden intense feeling of dread filled Harry's stomach. He looked around anxiously, when had he been moved to Tom's room?

 

"Harry? Harry!" Abraxas shook him, making Harry's eyes snap to him. "Should we bring you to Madam Elizabeth?!"

 

Harry shook his head, snapping out of it, "No, no." Tom inspected him thoroughly before letting go of him. Harry inwardly panicked, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. He didn't know what just happened, it was so sudden. The feeling, the intense dread that suddenly came sparked distant memories. Memories that included the Dursleys, of boggarts and dementors, of Sirius falling through the veil, of Fred dying in the battle of Hogwarts. He shoved those memories back into the bottom pit of his brain.

 

"I'm going to bed early." Harry announced, looking back at Tom and Abraxas. Abraxas looked at him worriedly while Tom outright refused Harry going to bed without going to the matron.

 

"I'm fine, really." Harry reassured. Tom was about to start yelling before Harry took his hands into his. "I just need rest. I know when to go to the hospital wing Tom." Lies, all lies, but Tom sighed and made Harry promise that he would go to Madam Elizabeth if it happened again. Harry begrudgingly promised to get medical help if his fit happened again.

 

However, despite his promises, they all slept in Tom's room that night, choosing to wear Tom's clothes as they couldn't be bothered to go back to their room. Harry tried his best to not toss and turn that night, but his mind kept going back to that abrupt dread. He just knew something bad was going to happen, the feeling biting at the back of his head.

 

And it was soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I was drawing some outlines of the superhero au and what do you guys think of villain! Harry, hero! Abraxas, and police officer! Tom? I'm getting very saucy ideas based on their characters ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also ps: Don't be mad if I make you cry next chapter ;∆


	24. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha the moment y'all have been waiting for

Exam week went by quickly, though most of the students weren't on their best mindset with their Deputy Headmaster battling the greatest dark lord of their time period. They were eating breakfast when a Gryffindor burst through the door.

"The war's over!" They shouted, ceasing all conversation in the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald!"

Cheers rung out around the area, celebration in the air. Even the professors were cheering while Dippet sat back in relief. He had been alive for far too long to be excited over this. Dark lord after dark lord, he'd seen far too much. In anything, he was just relieved.

The Great Hall doors opened to Dumbledore walking in with a slight limp in his step, soot on his face, and his clothes tattered and filthy. The students yelled at him as he smiled, limping over to his chair. He sat down with a wince, cradling his arm. Professor Merrythought gave him a stern look and Albus sighed defeatedly. After moments of silently argument, Merrythought took Albus by the arm and ushered him towards the med-bay.

"Once Professor Dumbledore is taken care of we will have a celebratory feast tonight!" Dippet yelled from his seat. He then calmed everyone down and cancelled classes for the rest of the week in order to celebrate the end of the war and the end of exams.

"Dumbledore may be a geezer but you must admit, what he did was by far impressive." Alphard muttered, drinking his pumpkin juice quietly. Evan nodded, forking in a piece of cherry tomato from his salad.

"I mean, Headmaster Dippet is about 300 years old," Harry pointed out. "That in _itself_ is impressive."

"You're right, age has no real factor in what you achieve and when you achieve it." Walburga joined in, waving her fork accusingly at her younger brother.

Alphard's cheeks went aflame. "Ah you're correct. Apologies, sister."

Walburga smiled proudly, albeit a little smug. Harry fondly rolled his eyes at her. It was hard to believe that this Walburga was the same screaming banshee portrait in Grimmauld Place. After all the years, he still couldn't remove her portrait from the house. It was like the devil themselves super glued it to the wall.

Shaking himself out of the distant memory, he gazed at Tom on his right, then to Abraxas on his left. The two took habit of placing themselves on either side of Harry after that strange incident back in Tom's room. It was almost like they were trying to protect him from all dangers or simply being there to catch him if he falls. All in all, he's very grateful that he has two lovers who were very keen on keeping him in their sights at all times. Merlin knows what kinds of trouble he gets into when he's alone.

Abraxas pokes him on the cheek, "Eat up, you are far too skinny." He says like the mother hen he is.

Harry pouted. He'd been actually trying to gain weight to try to get back to his original physique. It had all been reset from the time jump and he quite missed his non-malnourished form, thank you very much. He had been trying the entire year to gain weight but lately he just doesn't have much of an appetite after the incident.

" _Don't_ look at me like that." Abraxas said pointedly. Harry continued to pout, willing himself to give the puppy eyes until Abraxas finally cracked and turned away. Harry smiled as their other housemates rolled their eyes.

Someone poked Harry on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Hadrian?"

Harry turned around immediately at the voice. He smiled gently at the Gryffindor first year that he tutored for Transfiguration and Charms.

"Yes, Minerva?"

The Scottish Gryffindor stuttered, cheeks turning the same shade as her house color. "I would like to thank you for all the help you've given me this year. So, I would like to give you this." She took out a yarn friendship bracelet, intertwined with gold and silver yarn.

Harry cooed, making Minerva blush even more. "I know this is childish but I have a matching pair." She held up her left arm, showing the matching bracelet. Harry was touched. He never got a friendship bracelet in all his life and his first one came from a woman he highly respected.

"It's not childish Minerva," Harry reassured, accepting the bracelet and slipping it on his right arm. The bracelet tightened to fit his wrist snugly and he rose his eyebrows at the charms placed on it. "I'm six years your elder and I still play pranks on my dorm mates."

As if on cue, Evan started grumbling about "glitter bombs" and "sticking charms".

Minerva chuckled, pulling her sleeve down. "Thanks again Hadrian. I hope to see you again outside of here."

Harry tilted his head, "As will I, Madam McGonagall." He said in a dramatic voice. Minerva rolled her eyes and bid him a goodbye. Harry waved at her and turned to Tom.

"Look!" Harry exclaimed, showing off his bracelet. "House rivalries are non-existent at this point."

Tom smiled, rolling his eyes fondly. "House rivalries will always exist Hadrian. It just doesn't exist between you and McGonagall."

"I will change it one friendship at a time." Harry deadpanned, staring Tom dead in the eye. "Look, I have all of you in Slytherin, Minerva in Gryffindor, Millicent Bagnold in Ravenclaw, and Pomona Sprout in Hufflepuff."

"We get it! You're very social." Tom grumbled before shoving a slice of peach in his mouth.

Harry snorted.

 

* * *

 

Harry, Tom, and Abraxas sat in a boat as it gently rocked all the way back to Hogsmeade station. It was finally the last day of school and they were partaking in their ceremony out of there. Harry looked back at the castle that he thought his home get smaller and smaller. He smiled sadly, thinking about how he entered Hogwarts for the very first time with these exact same boats and leaving for the last time in them.

"Well, we had a good run." Abraxas announced, leaning back into Tom's arm.

Tom quirked a small smile, looking back at his home for the last 7 years, not counting staying at Abraxas' manor or that blasted orphanage.

"And now, we can start our future." Harry declared, looking at his two boyfriends. Abraxas tittered and Tom nodded.

"So, twins or triplets?"

Tom choked and Abraxas cackled.

 

* * *

 

Harry woke up feeling a bit weird.

He shrugged it off however, prying himself away from Tom's stone grip. He was going to a distant village to the North to get some materials for a project he was doing. Said project was about fixing a high-end telescope, similar to the huge telescope hanging out of the window of Twinkle's Telescopes in Diagon Alley. Harry had found it in the attic of the Manor and decided to fix it, seeing as he really had nothing to do for the summer.

One of the modules for the telescope was missing and apparently, the only place to get it was in the village of Banchory, near the east coast of Scotland. He would need to use the floo to the Leaky Cauldron then use that floo to get to Banchory.

Harry quickly got dressed and kissed Abraxas and Tom's foreheads before leaving the room. He went downstairs and straight to the floo room. Clutching his bag close to him, Harry took a handful of floo powder and threw them at the fireplace.

"Leaky Cauldron!"

Harry brushed off the soot and dirt from his robes as he stepped into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hadrian." Tom greeted from behind the bar. Harry tipped his head back.

"Hello Tom," Harry greeted back. He took another handful of floo powder and yelled out the name for Banchory.

Upon stumbling out of the floo, Harry found himself in a backroom. He looked around, confused, until the door opened and a young woman stepped in. Her eyes widened a small fraction before relaxing.

"Floo network?" She inquired. Harry nodded, wiping off more soot from his robes.

"Yes, need to get to the telescope shop here."

"Once you exit this store, you take a right. It shouldn't be too hard to miss, it has huge stars sticking out the sides." She turned back to the door, opening it and gesturing Harry out. "Oh, and lose the robe, muggles y'know?"

"Thank you ma'am." Harry smiled at her, quickly stashing his robe in his bag and left. Apparently, the backroom he flooed into was part of a furniture shop.

She was right, the telescope shop was not hard to miss _at all_. The stars stuck to the side of the shop were humongous. It also helped that it shimmered a great silver in the sunlight.

Harry chuckled a bit as he walked to it, passing villagers and small children running by. Street vendors happily sold their wares and goods. He noticed how nice and happy the village was and breathed in a nice breath of fresh air. Everything was just so... _Nice_. No dark lords, no Boy Who Lived, no heavy oppressiveness hanging over the air.

Merlin, maybe he'll convince Tom and Abraxas to take a vacation to the countryside somewhere far away, maybe by the beach or a lake or maybe even the mountains.

In his forming plan to become mountaineers with his lovers, Harry bumped into someone.

"Terribly sorry." Harry apologized. The person, a man with choppy dark hair nodded. He wore just about dark everything, except for a white button-up beneath his black vest.

"It's alright." The man replied, moving along before Harry could speak again. Harry eyed him as he left, he was dressed very formal for such a small village. He shrugged it off before continuing to the telescope store.

 

* * *

 

Harry put the module in his bag as he stepped out of the store. He began walking to the furniture store before stopping. Looking around, he noticed that the streets were empty. It was also quiet.

Very quiet.

A nagging feeling began gnawing at his head, something was wrong.

Harry jumped to the side when an explosion erupted to his left, the produce stall reduced to smoldering bits of wood and squash. Blasts kept happening around him as he heard screams from the village square.

Fear held Harry in a vice grip as he scrambled towards the furniture store, almost falling when he saw that the store itself was on fire. Harry swallowed, turning around, maybe the telescope shop will still be saf-

The telescope shop burned as well, reducing to ashes much like Harry's hope. He ducked behind a still-standing wall connected to a back alley as he saw a small group of hooded figures running towards him. He peeked out the side as they ran past him.

"Grindelwald's virtues still stand with us!"

"Round up all the muggles! We shall teach them who are the superior beings."

"For the greater good!"

Harry took a shaking step backwards and tried to disapparate.

It didn't work.

Harry blanched, and tucked himself further behind the wall. He took out his wand, noticing his fingers trembling before tightening his grip on the holly wood. He cast a quick patronus, the Adder snake looking up at him curiously.

"Get the Aurors, Grindelwald's followers are attacking Banchory."

The snake nodded once before disappearing. Harry shakily leant against the wall before collecting his breath. He should just stay here, where it's kind of safe and ride this whole situation out.

He heard the explosion before the felt it. The ground shook beneath him harshly, causing him to stumble. He risked a peek outside and what he saw caused his blood to freeze.

A follower was holding their wand to a little girl's throat as her mother laid motionless in front of her. Harry gritted his teeth, enraged.

Without thinking, Harry rushed out, casting _stupefys_ to every cloaked person in his sight. The little girl screamed as Harry picked her up and ran like their lives depended on it.

It very well might be.

"It's okay, I'll get you somewhere safe." Harry reassured, running faster. He desperately searched the battlefield, most structures were on fire or crumbling. He finally saw a stone house and ran to it.

Intense pain tore through his abdomen and he cried out, falling to his back as to not injure the little girl.

"Go," Harry pointed the little girl to the house. The little girl hesitated, before Harry smiled at her through the pain. "Go!"

The little girl ran away and Harry panted, crawling towards a broken wall and lying against it. He checked his torso, grimacing at the red spot quickly spreading throughout his shirt. He doubts he can cast an _episkey_ on this wound. He knew he was bleeding out at an abnormal rate and he had to get help fast. He cursed himself for not remembering the advanced healing spells Hermione or the healers would use whenever he got hurt because that seemed really important right now.

He tried to stand up but tripped, falling back to the ground. Harry bit tongue, trying to keep his pained sounds to himself. The wound was aching now and a pool of red was already forming beneath him. He tried to to cast every healing spell he could name and nothing worked. He cursed, leaning back against the wall. He was going to die here before the Aurors get there.

Realization quickly set in and fear followed right after. He was going to _die_. No, no, he couldn't die, he _can't_ die. He was supposed to fix the telescope, get a job at the ministry, spend the rest of his days with Tom and Abraxas...

No, Tom and Abraxas.

He's going to die and he never properly said goodbye to them.

Tears welled up and gushed out as he laid there bleeding out. They were supposed to have a _future_ together.

And now they never will.

Harry coughed, red splattering his chin as he cried. His vision was blurry, from the tears or his growing unconsciousness, he did not know. Maybe both, but that wasn't on his mind right now.

Right now, he's thinking about his lovers still at home, probably waiting for him to come back and he'll never come back.

He choked, spitting out more blood as he laid there uselessly. He only hoped that the little girl made it out okay, if not, alive at least.

He blinked slowly, everything was starting to fuzz around the edges. He couldn't hear the crackling of fire, or even the beating of his own heart as it slowed down. He couldn't really see anything anymore, everything becoming dark and spotty.

What he could see however, was a woman slowly standing above him.

Harry looked at her confused, it was the girl from the furniture store.

The blonde haired, green eyed employee smiled at him gently.

"It will all be okay soon Mr. Potter. Everything will all be okay." She reassured.

Alarm would've rung out around his body by now, but everything was a distant feeling now.

 _"Queenie, we have to leave before the Aurors get here."_ Someone, somewhere informed.

_"In a minute Credence, I'm simply saying goodbye."_

"As I was saying. Rest now Harry, you won't be in pain any longer."

A small 'How do you know my name?' sat on the tip of his tongue before he didn't feel anything anymore, and everything went dark.  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Opening his eyes, Harry expected the white, ethereal glow of King's Cross station to be in front of him. Maybe Professor Dumbledore will be there waiting for him again or his parents or Sirius.

 

Instead, he opened his eyes to a very familiar ceiling, one that made his throat close up and panic spread across his body like wildfire.  
  


 

 

_Why was he back at the Dursleys?_  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop


	25. 24

Harry was frozen, mind not functioning. He couldn't fathom how he ended up in the Dursley's house. Did he dream the whole thing? Was what happened back in 1945 just something his pathetic lonely mind came up with?

But, the question still remained, why was he laying down on the couch when he would for sure be scolded and reprimanded just as they see fit?

Then it occurred to him.

Why would he be in the Dursleys' house? He lived in Grimmauld Place and had been living there ever since the war ended.

Was this hell?

"Harry! Get up now!"

He flinched at Petunia's voice and immediately sat up. She came into the living room and did something she never did to him before.

She _smiled_ at him.

 _Actually smiled_.

_And she called him by his actual name._

Where in the devil's nine circles of hell did he land in, exactly?

Before he can say anything, Petunia continued. "Oh good, you're awake. Get changed. Dudley spilled too much punch on you." She pointed to his shirt before leaving.

Harry looked down and flinched at the red stain on his t-shirt. He quickly lifted up his shirt, finding no evidence of a wound or blood, just a red stain left from the fruit punch that seeped through the cotton material. He took off his shirt and looked around. There was a fresh shirt and a container of baby wipes on the side table beside him.

He cleaned himself up and put on the new shirt before stopping. His hands, they were smaller than he remembered.

There was also no scar from Umbridge.

He inwardly panicked, standing up quickly. He tossed the baby wipe in the bin before going to the closest mirror.

He nearly screamed at what he saw.

There, in the mirror, 11 year-old Harry Potter stood staring back at him. He breathed heavily, pinching himself in the arm harshly. He winced, rubbing the appendage. Definitely not a dream.

Oh god, what had happened to him? The last thing he remembered was dying in Banchory after getting the part for Abraxas'-

_Wait! Tom and Abraxas. Where were they? Were they okay?_

_Did they even remember him?_

Endless thoughts swam through his mind as he tried not to hyperventilate. How was it 1991 again? He looked around for answers but everything was just like how he remembered it.

He did notice slight differences, on his body, however. His cheeks were more plump instead of hollow and he had a bit of fat on his body instead of skin and bones. He had a healthy glow to him instead of being sallow and nothing ached inside of him.

Something was _not_ right.

"Harry, get your things ready!" Petunia shouted from one room over, breaking him out of his mental breakdown.

"Um, how come Aunt Petunia?" Harry called back. He noted her tone was lacking the usual venom in it whenever she even bothered to talk to him.

"Your parents are coming to pick you up remember? Sirius and Remus couldn't watch you because they went with them for something magical related." She replied. There was shuffling in the next room as Harry's heart beat faster. His parents? Sirius and Remus? They were here? Magic? The all forbidden word in the Dursley's all too normal household and Aunt Petunia had said it.

Petunia peeked over the corner, frowning. She walked over to Harry and rested her hand on his forehead. _"No fever,"_ she muttered. "Are you okay Harry? You look a bit pale."

Harry bit down a shudder before smiling. "I'm okay Aunt Petunia, just got up a little too quickly." He was sure his smile looked authentic, because Petunia nodded and left the room again. Harry sighed in relief before going to the cupboard under the stairs.

He opened it and marveled at the fact that there wasn't a makeshift bed there, just regular cleaning supplies and a few old blankets. He silently closed the door and walked upstairs. On the walls were the usual family portraits, but there were a few new ones, which made Harry stop to inspect them.

One of the pictures were of the Dursleys, but right beside them were James and Lily, with Harry sitting beside Dudley. He swallowed, carrying on to Dudley's second bedroom, because that was the only other place he could've put his stuff.

Opening the door, he stood still at the fact that the room was clean, and that Harry's bag sat up innocently on the bed. It was maroon and had a broomstick etched into the front. He slowly approached the bed, picking up any items on the floor, which weren't many thankfully. He stuffed the remaining items into the bag and zipped it up.

"Harry! They're here! Say goodbye to Dudley then you can get going." He heard Petunia yell from downstairs. Harry sighed, slinging the bag over one shoulder and exiting the room.

He paused at the end of the stairs, seeing his mum and dad for the first time–spirits not included. His parents were just how he remembered them, his father looking very similar to him-or vice versa- and his mother's flowing Auburn hair and dazzling bright green eyes.

James' eyes brightened when he saw his son and he surged forward, hugging Harry tightly. Harry yelped, but ultimately relaxed. He... he had never hugged his father before. The thought made tears well up in his eyes before he hugged his father back with equal intensity.

He heard the ladies coo at the sight but he didn't care. He finally got to see his parents, living and breathing in front of him! They let go and Harry was immediately hugged by his mum right afterwards.

"Oh Harry!" Lily cooed, pulling away to wipe his tears. "We're sorry we were gone for the week but I bet you had a fun time at Aunt Tuney's right?" Harry didn't have anything to say so he simply nodded. Lily smiled and turned to his sister.

"Thank you for watching him Tuney,"

Petunia waved her off. "It was no problem Lily. Him and Dudley played games all week."

Petunia tapped Dudley forward, "Say goodbye Diddykins,"

Dudley clapped Harry on the back, "Goodbye cousin," Harry barely suppressed his flinch before nodding to his cousin.

"Bye Dudley,"

Lily took Harry by the hand, waving goodbye to her sister as they left the house.

"Mum, why'd you and dad go away for a week?" Harry asked. He was curious. His parents were uncharted territory for him, so he should learn everything about them.

"Well, your father and I had to go do something work related. Except this time Lord Abraxas' hand got stuck on a coffee pot with a permanent sticking charm and it took us all week to get it off," Lily furrowed her brows, reliving Abraxas' shrieks.

Harry's heart leapt into his throat. Abraxas? _His_ Abraxas?

"Lord Tom was very pissed indeed when he found out Rosier casted the spell for a prank," James chuckled. "He almost sent Rosier to Azkaban if the whole inner circle hadn't been laughing their asses off."

Harry's heart beat faster. They were here, Tom and Abraxas were here! But did they change? Looking at his parents laughing, he definitely knew they did.

"C'mon Harry, let's go home," Lily tightened her grip on his hand and James took Lily's.

With a simple disapparate, they arrived at Godric's Hollow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! Ya girl's 16 today.
> 
>  
> 
> I also made a discord account and idk what to do with it.


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad feelz cuz school makes me sad 😔

"I can't believe he fucking stuck a _pot_ on you!"

Abraxas sighed exasperatingly, looking at Tom as he paced back and forth across the room. It was currently a few hours after the coffee pot incident and Tom was still rather peeved at what his old 'friend' did.

"It was a harmless prank!" Abraxas exclaimed. "You know Evan, he's still doing practical jokes even when he's close to death on two legs!"

Honestly, Tom gets more offended than Abraxas does on a daily basis.

Tom huffed, sitting down next to his husband. "What if it never came off? Then how can you lead our brave Knights to patrol the other villages?" He nuzzled against Abraxas' cheek.

"There's something called 'Cell phones' Tom."

"I'm not trusting any gadgets yet until it's fully safe for Magical use," Tom grimaced. Abraxas pursed his lips. It took quite a long time for Tom to accept anything muggle, fifteen years to be exact.

"Are you okay, Tom?"

Tom stared at Abraxas for a few seconds before sighing, eyes softening.

"I was just worried, I don't want to see you hurt," he rested his head on the blondes shoulder. Abraxas smiled sadly, pecking Tom's temple. They all knew why Tom's overprotectiveness increased over the years.

 

* * *

 

"Where's Hadrian? He's been gone for a few hours," Abraxas paced the sitting room while Tom sat tensely on the chair. When he had woken up, Tom explained that Hadrian had left to finish his project of finishing Abraxas' telescope and Tom himself had left an hour later, claiming to take care of some business.

"Perhaps there wasn't any parts in Banchory and he went to another village to look for it," Tom supplied hopefully. Abraxas hummed, continuing to pace around the room. His shoes clacked upon the floor in his stride.

Pokey popped in, alerting the two. "Masters, there be's a few Aurors in the front door that wants your attention," she bowed.

A chill ran up Tom's spine at the news as Abraxas thanked Pokey, the house elf popping away. Abraxas looked as distressed as Tom felt as he stood up.

"Let's hope he didn't get into any legal troubles?" he tried as a half-assed joke. Abraxas huffed, hugging Tom's arm as they left the room.

Opening the front door, they stood stiff at the three imposing Aurors at their door. "Good afternoon Mr. Malfoy, may we please come in? We have many things to discuss,"

Abraxas swallowed, his throat feeling full. "Yes, let's take this to the sitting room," he opened the door farther, letting in the trio. The Aurors were all stone-faced, making Tom furrow his brows.

Tom and Abraxas sat in one couch as the Aurors sat in the one across from them. "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Auror Fawley, these are my partners: Auror Alderton and Auror Belby." Fawley explained, gesturing to his two partners. Fawley had short, straw-colored hair and piercing dark eyes, Alderton had wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes while Belby had choppy red hair and dull blue eyes and a peculiar scar on his jawline.

"So, what business do you three have here?" Abraxas asked, face hardening into his impeccable Malfoy persona.

The three Aurors eyed each other, silently arguing about who was going to break the news. Belby pursed his lips, exhaling harshly out of his nose.

"Hadrian Peverell has been staying here correct?" He asked. A pit formed in Abraxas' stomach as the Auror asked the question. Was Hadrian okay?

"Yes, he is. Did something happen? Had he been arrested?" Tom asked this time, making the Aurors look at him.

"The Ministry had received a patronus earlier this morning. It informed us that Grindelwald's followers were attacking the northern village of Banchory," Belby remained eye contact with Tom as he explained the whole thing.

Tom's heart sped up. Grindelwald's followers? Attack? Was his Hadrian okay?

"Is Hadrian okay?!" Abraxas exclaimed, pureblood mask shattering in worry. "Hadrian's just in St. Mungo's right? He got injured?"

Fawley's gaze flickered, taking out a bag— _Hadrian's_ bag from behind him. Abraxas gulped while Tom looked stricken.

"They had set up anti-apparition runes around the whole village and it took many of our cursebreakers to take it down. When we finally got in, almost all of the muggle population had been slaughtered, alongside with some of the wizarding population." Fawley explained, reaching inside Hadrian's bag.

He took out a piece of broken wood and Abraxas nearly managed to suppress his cry. It was Hadrian's wand, completely snapped, the shorter end desperately clinging onto the phoenix feather.

"This was found by a large pool of blood that matched the magical signature of who sent the patronus. Judging by the amount of blood, there was no way someone could survive from the loss." Fawley replied gravely.

It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Abraxas was frozen, denial swimming in his eyes. Tom, well, Tom stared blankly ahead, clenching his side of the arm rest until his fingers turned right.

The Aurors kept their heads down, waiting for them to reply when-

"You're lying,"

They raised their heads up to see Tom standing up.

"You're all lying! Hadrian isn't _dead_. Where's your proof other than blood? Where's his body?!" He yelled wildly. Hadrian couldn't be dead, he was one of the strongest people he had ever _met_. He didn't deserve this.

"There _was_ no body." Alderton supplied, making Tom falter.

"Then Hadrian's still alive! He could be out there somewhere. Maybe he got away. Maybe he's out there bleeding out and we're not looking for him!"

Tom could barely feel the wet tracks trailing down his cheeks. He felt so, _empty_ , now. He hadn't felt like this in so long it sent a shudder down his spine.

"Tom,"

He turned his head to Abraxas, the blondes eyes were red and tears were freely falling. He slowly shook his head and Tom's magic pulsed dangerously, the glass around them shattered.

Much like Tom's heart.

"Mr. Peverell is a hero. He helped save the lives of many people today, as he was the only one there who could cast the patronus." Alderton declared seriously.

Tom didn't want a _fucking_ _hero_ , he wanted Hadrian. He wanted him back here safe and sound where they could be happy and build their future. As Abraxas thanked the Aurors and ushered them out, Tom clutched Hadrian's bag to his chest.

 

 

And the weight of the two small ring boxes in his back pocket felt infinitely more heavier.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is very tiring guys and I only competed the first week 😜


	27. 26

Harry shuffled through his home in Godric's Hollow to his room, observing the quaint interior. It was very... Cozy, something familiar to Hogwarts tingling in the air.

He went to his room based solely off what his gut says. He still doesn't remember any of his memories of the last eleven years of this timeline but he hopes that it will all come back to him.

"You can go rest up until dinner. Even though you had a nap at Tuney's house I want you to just relax until then, okay?" Lily's voice trailed off from downstairs, making Harry yell back before heading to the door that only felt slightly familiar.

His room was decorated with posters, muggle and magical alike. It looked like a typical growing boy's room. The walls were painted a nice, painfully familiar shade of alabaster green and there was hardwood flooring. There was a desk in front of the window with a lamp and a pencil holder. He even had a computer!

He turned on the lights and put his bag down on the bed. He tentatively sat down next to his bag silently for a few minutes before finally breaking down. His throat burned as tears streamed down his cheeks. God, why did this happen to him? He was finally happy with Tom and Abraxas and life just wanted to fuck him over _again_.

Would they even remember him? Hadrian Peverell didn't exist anymore, he was just back to Harry James Potter. If nothing else had went wrong, perhaps he would've been with them. Maybe they would've been married, raising ole Lucius Malfoy-

Wait.

Abraxas had a _wife_ in his original timeline. God, if Draco didn't exist in this timeline because of him, himself be damned.

Harry sniffed, wiping his face. He didn't even _think_ about what else could change by himself being in the 40's for an extended period of time. He vaguely wonders if Teddy would still be born and his nieces and nephews and god kids in the many years to come.

A knock on his door made Harry panic. He quickly wiped everything off his face and steadied his breathing before telling the person to come in. In walked his father, smiling widely.

"Harry, you have a visitor! Or, well, _visitors_."

Harry raised a brow, "Who is it?"

"Why, a certain red haired wizard of course! Ron's downstairs with Fred and George in the Floo room. They wanted to see you,"

Harry blinked a few times before smiling at his dad. Ron! He hasn't seen him for forever! The last time he saw him was in that... raid. The raid that took him back in time. Now that thought made Harry think. He never found anything about the spell that sent him back in time based on the color alone. Now that years have passed, maybe he can finally research about it.

He safely tucked that thought away before standing up.

"Thanks dad, I'll go right now."

He went downstairs to the Floo room and paused when he saw the trio sitting down. Ron bolted up. "Mate!" He ran over and slung an arm around Harry. Harry, however, hugged Ron as tightly as possible. The redhead made a choking sound before patting him on the back.

"I know we haven't seen each other in a few weeks but you've got an iron grip Harry!" Ron exclaimed. Harry quickly let go, apologizing.

He turned to the twins and yelled as the two hugged him and swung him around.

"It's—"

"Been—"

"Too—"

"Long—"

"Harrykins!—" they exclaimed.

Harry laughed. God, he had missed this. It had indeed been too long.

"Hello Gred, Forge. Fancy seeing you here." Harry laughed as they set him down.

"We're just here to see ickle Harrykins before we're shipped off to Scotland," Fred explained, smooshing Harry's cheeks together.

"I'm touched," Harry managed to say, mouth pinched together reminiscent to a fish.

"And we're also here to tell you that our families are going together to get our school supplies next week." George added, cooing while poking Harry's cheek.

"I'm pretty excited for Hogwarts. Apparently, there's so much food over there!" Ron exclaimed. He rubbed his stomach, practically drooling over the thought of so much food.

Harry laughed, urging them to sit down on the couches as they talked. As time went on, Harry's heart felt full. It just felt so _nice_ to talk to his friends freely and happily. Not to mention that Fred was still here, and he'll never leave.

Of course, they had to go home, with Molly's head sticking out of the fireplace telling them to go home to have dinner and a happy greeting to Harry. When the Floo stopped glowing, he leaned backwards on the couch and sighed, a wistfully smile on his face.

Honestly, this still feels like a dream. He wondered if he went to sleep, he would open his eyes and he would be at St. Mungo's with Tom and Abraxas at his side. Tom would scold him for being stupid and Abraxas would most definitely try to hug him as gently as possible. The unmistakable smell of a hospital lingering in the air, even in their noses when they'd go home with strict guidelines about how to care for Harry.

He closed his eyes and sighed, maybe this really was a dream. If it was, well, at least it gave him the closure of seeing his parents and friends again. When he opened his eyes and saw the same floo room, he cracked a smile.

He was still there.

 

* * *

 

Diagon Alley was crowded, just as always when it was near the start of term. It seemed the same to Harry but at the same time, it felt _happier_. There was a lightness in the air that wasn't there before. People looked so much more calmer and looser and spontaneous.

Harry could've _sworn_ he saw a glimpse of Hermione when he was walking to Eeylops Owl Emporium and it only made him happier. He also had gotten Hedwig back and swore to never let anything happen to her ever again. Hedwig was happily munching on bacon rinds in her cage when they got to Madam Malkin's.

The little bell rung as everyone went inside. Harry's family went in first, with half of the Weasley clan shuffling in after. Madam Malkin looked up at the group and sighed.

"Hogwarts I assume?"

They all nodded and Madam Malkin waved them off to the sitting area. Harry furrowed his brows and took Ron by the arm.

"Why does she look, _annoyed_ with us?" He whispered. Ron snorted.

"Because Fred and George set off a dungbomb in here last year." He gestured to the shit-eating grin on the twins' faces as they all sat down. Harry grimaced.

"The dungbomb was not that bad," Fred murmured.

"You set off _four_ ," Percy seethed. "We had to burn some of our uniforms because of that stench,"

"Well that's why we're here aren't we? To get new uniforms?" George countered back. Percy sat back, grumbling about how everyone avoided him at Hogwarts because he stank like horse shit.

The bell rang again as Madam Malkin finished up with her other clients. She looked up from her post and smiled at whoever entered.

"Oh Mr. Malfoy! Hogwarts I assume?"

Harry's heart leapt up to his throat. He snapped his head at the door and swallowed. It was, it was _Draco_. Draco's still here! That hair gel using bastard was still here along with his father!

Harry smiled just as he made eye contact with Draco. Surprisingly, Draco smiled back. He turned to his father and said something. When Lucius nodded, Draco made his way to the group.

"Harry!"

Harry laughed, a bit shocked if you asked him. "Hey Draco."

The blonde exchanged brief greetings with the Weasleys, which Harry marveled at. The two pureblood families were always at each others throats so seeing them being civil with each other is so... _weird_ to be honest. While Harry was swept into conversation with a nicer, un-pompous, Draco, the two patriarchs stared at each other.

"Oi Malfoy! Kindly ask your dad to not get stuck to a coffee pot next time okay? He kneed me in the face when I tried to get it off," James hollered.

Lucius looked exasperated as he stalked over to them.

"How many times must I say that he's my uncle? And by the way, Rosier did it. I don't know how, though, Rosier is ancient." Lucius deadpanned, dropping into a grimace at the end.

"Weasleys and Potter! You're up next!" Madam Malkin yelled as the two dads continued talking. The kids jolted before taking up the remaining platforms, Draco left alone on a chair in the seating area.

"The usual set of school robes Lady Potter? Mrs. Weasley?" Madam Malkin asked, a Quick-Quotes quill hovering behind her.

"Yes, but one robe for the twins and Percy," Molly instructed. Madam Malkin nodded, the quill writing down everything that Lily asked to put down.

The two ladies sat back down as their children got measured and sized.

"So, what are you and James planning to do while Harry's at Hogwarts?" Molly asked.

"Well, James and I are debating on rejoining our fellow Knights. We only stopped because we wanted to take care of Harry but now that he's leaving, maybe we can be active duty again." Lily contemplated.

"No more office work ey?" Molly winked. Lily laughed, shaking her head.

"Office work is _incredibly_ boring. I'd rather be on the training grounds with the other Knights of Walpurgis and watch Sirius cast a patronus and make it chase Remus around,"

The two ladies laughed.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired lmao


	28. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the years after Hadrian's death

It was dark in their bedroom. The fireplace was lit up, casting golden rays over their skin as they sat down on the loveseat. It was summertime, yet everything just felt so cold.

"You're staring again,"

Tom lifted his gaze, seeing Abraxas smile softly. His heart hurt at the tear tracks marking his smooth cheeks. He gently brushed them away, keeping his hand cupping his cheek.

"Just thinking," Tom simply replied. If it were in any normal circumstances, he would explain himself further about how he doesn't daydream but today just wasn't normal. It hasn't been normal in a long time.

He removed his hand on Abraxas' cheek, instead re placing them in his hands. He squeezed gently.

"You know when I went out that day? I said I had to take care of some business?"

Abraxas nodded. The fire flickered, casting moving shadows all over the walls.

Tom took a shuddering breath, taking something out of his pocket. Abraxas stifled a cry, because _why_ did this have to happen to them.

"I," Tom faltered. "I was planning to do it on our anniversary."

Abraxas gingerly took the small box in his shaking hands, opening it. The ring delicately sat between two cushions. It was a teardrop shaped head and filled with opal. It was iridescent, shifting more of the blue and green side. The ring itself was silver, shining in the fire light.

"Will you marry me?"

Abraxas sniffed, nodding. "I'll always say yes."

For the first time in a while, Tom smiled genuinely.

They hugged tightly, Abraxas sobbing.

"He would've loved this, you know?" Abraxas muttered.

Tom froze, biting down on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from crying.

"Yeah, I do."

 

* * *

 

"Tom, are you sure you want to apply this early?" Dippet asked cautiously. Tom nodded with determination.

"Mr. Riddle," Dumbledore piped up, "perhaps you should take a year off, get your bearings before starting to work so early."

"Please Professor. Professor Merrythought already gave me my recommendation. I can do this, I swear to you," 

Dippet seemed to contemplate on it for a long time. Dumbledore looked at Tom worriedly. He wasn't opposed to Tom getting the job, he was more worried of his mental state as of now.

"Very well then," Dippet nodded. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Professor Riddle."

Tom hung his head in relief and sighed.

 

* * *

 

"Adeline's pregnant Tom! We're going to be the best uncles ever!" Abraxas yelled joyously and Tom smiled at his husband. They couldn't have kids after all, having male reproductive systems, but they were going to spoil the everloving shit out of their niece or nephew.

 

* * *

 

"10 galleons that the first name will be a Slytherin," Tom whispered.

"10 galleons that they are a _Ravenclaw_ Professor Riddle," Flitwick laughed.

" _15_ galleons that they will be a Hufflepuff." Pomona Sprout challenged. Tom rose a brow.

"You're on."

"Abbott, Jeremy!" McGonagall called. The little first year trudged up to the sorting hat and put it on. The two professors leant forward in their seats in anticipation, much to the amusement to their colleagues.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Damn!" The two professors cursed.

"Pay up gentlemen," Sprout smirked, putting out her hand. The two male professors grumbled, fishing in their pockets for galleons.

 

* * *

 

"Now, when I call out your name, please respond." Tom instructed, going down his attendance sheet.

"Lily Evans,"

"Here!"

Tom raised his eyes to look at the girl raising her hand then faltered. Her eyes... They looked far too familiar that it sent a pang down his heart. He quickly nodded, going down the sheet once again.

"James Potter,"

"Here,"

If the boy looked far too much like his darling Hadrian, he didn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

"Good luck on your candidacy Professor Riddle."

Tom nodded at his 3rd years. Finally, he was going to run for Minister and he was going to set things right for once.

"Thank you Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape. I'm sure we will-"

"Professor Riddle! Time for your going away party!" Someone yelled.

Tom quickly turned around, jutting his arms out in a defensive position.

"No no Sirius don't!" He yelled but his godson already threw the glitter bomb at him.

"You absolute arsehole Black! I'm going to kill you!"

"Gotta catch me first Snivellus!"

Tom groaned while Lily looked at him with a sorry look. Sometimes, he regrets saying yes when Walburga asked him if he wanted to be Sirius' godfather.

 

* * *

 

"We are happy to join your ranks as Knights of Walpurgis my Lord." Lily stood ramrod straight. Tom surveyed the room filled with his new recruits.

"I always knew all of you had potential." He simply said. After all, everyone in that room was one of his former students.

"Congratulations, you are all now a Knight. It is up to you if you want to move up in rank. Other than that, Abraxas will be waiting for you in the training grounds. Dismissed." He waved his hand, the group dispersing.

God, he had been Great Lord of Magical Britain for nearing 5 years now and he will never get used to it.

 

* * *

 

"Lily gave birth and James fainted, it was hilarious." Abraxas announced as he walked into Tom's office.

Tom snorted, writing down things with his quill.

"I suppose that was why you rushed out of bed this morning?"

Abraxas nodded, crashing down onto the chair in front of the desk.

"Their baby is soooo cute Tom!" Abraxas gushed. "He actually kind of reminds me of... Hadrian." He trailed off at the end.

Tom paused his writing, looking up at his husband. "Really?"

Abraxas nodded slowly. "He had his eyes. They were so brilliantly green, Tom. It was like he was here again." He sighed wistfully.

Tom gave a small smile, holding Abraxas' hand. "I know it will never be him, but it felt nice for a moment you know? I was staring at such familiar territory that I was thrown off for a bit. I cried a bit too!" He chuckled.

"I, I just miss him, Tom. I really do." He fiddled with the bracelet that Tom and Hadrian had gotten him for Christmas. A habit that he picked up after the latter's death.

"I miss him too dearest." Tom sighed. He stood up, rounding his desk before picking Abraxas up. The blonde squeaked, clinging onto Tom as he sat on the couch, Abraxas on his lap.

"I love you," he whispered. Abraxas smiled sadly.

 

"I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Jungkook's birthday today but sad hours stop for no one.


	29. 28

"Mate, you're going into the restricted section again?"

Harry turned around to Ron raising a brow at him. Harry smiled sheepishly. He _had_ been going more and more frequently into the restricted section of the Hogwarts library.

If he was abusing Snape's position as a teacher to get in, he had no qualms about it.

"Sorry Ron, it's just, I really need to find something. Something _really_ important." The spell that sent him back in time, actually. Now that he was back, perhaps he can finally solve this mystery. It had been on his mind ever since he came back. The spell that crackled like lightning, gliding seamlessly past his erected protective shield.

"I know, it's just that I miss ya mate." Ron patted his shoulder. Harry smirked, his best friend was such a big _sap_.

"I'm just glad you're finally reading for sport, Harry. As long as it's not a book about sacrificing goats to resurrect your dead turtle then I'm fine with you going out and about with your nose in a book." Hermione proudly declared and Harry pursed his lips. He tried that specific ritual _one time_ to try to get Shanny back and now it's being used as ammunition against him!

Harry scowled, making Hermione laugh. "I'm going now." He informed, already making his way to the library. He heard the two laugh behind him.

"Be back in time for dinner okay? You can't miss it like yesterday!" Hermione yelled at his quickly retreating figure. Harry turned around and saluted before entering the library. He walked to the desk at the back, where a certain librarian was waiting.

"I see you're back again Mr. Potter." Madam Pince whispered.

"Remember, if there's one dent, fold, or– Merlin forbid– _stain_ , on the books I'm sending you out for the rest of the term."

"Of course Madam Pince," Harry nodded. "I wouldn't want to get on the bad end of your feather duster again."

Madam Pince pursed her lips, giving him the stink eye. "Note?" She asked simply.

Harry pulled out the note that Severus had written him and Madam Pince took it, examining it very hard, like he would've forged the signature. But of course this was Madam Pince, _of course_ she would think that anyone going to the restricted section would forge something.

After the mandatory section, she pocketed the note and gave the clear to go in. Harry nodded appreciating and went to the rope separating the restricted section from the regular one.

Technically, anyone can enter the restricted section, but they only restrict it to anyone under the 6th and 7th years, who have clearance for their NEWTS classes. The other years may use it, but they need written clearance from a teacher to use the books here. Hence why Harry had to keep badgering Snape for a pass until Harry becomes a 6th year, next term.

Harry marched right to the time and space section of the library, steering right clear of the small wall of books that are enchanted to bite people who touched them. He doesn't know how many times he'd been in here already, fruitlessly searching for a spell that might not even invented in this timeline.

Well, he had nothing better to do while waiting to see Tom and Abraxas again. Harry was dreadfully dying of boredom. This timeline was so much calmer than his previous ones that Harry was itching to do _something_.

He tore–well, not really _tore_ , as to not engage Madam Pince– aggressively shuffled through books on the shelf, gathering ones he hadn't read, in a pile. The stack was unsurprisingly small, given the time he spent in the library, so he just sat there, shuffling through the four books he picked up.

Merlin, this was confusing. Every single book he had picked up had nothing about time travel spells or anything related. The only instance that time travel was even mentioned was when Eloise Mintumble was sent back from 1899 to 1402, got stuck there for five days, came back, aged five centuries and died in St. Mungo's. No wonder all the time turners were destroyed in his first timeline.

He rubbed his forehead in distress, nothing once again.

"Oh hello Harry!"

He jolted, looking up from his spot. He relaxed, smiling at the peculiar blonde Ravenclaw.

"Hi Luna. What are you doing here?"

"The Wrackspurts are hovering around your head immensely." She said, disregarding his question.

"Uh, thanks Luna."

"You should think positive thoughts Harry. I heard an announcement that will surely brighten up your evening. You should talk to Draco soon. Goodbye Harry!" She twirled to exit the section and Harry stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. Typical Luna.

Wait, did she say evening?

Harry turned, seeing the evening sky outside the window and cursed. He can't miss dinner otherwise Hermione would beat his ass for not taking care of himself!

He stood up, powering through the vertigo, and put all the books back on the shelf. He rushed out of the restricted section, nodding to Madam Pince, before running out of the library.

A quick tempus showed that there was only a few minutes before dinner started and that was when he _really_ started to haul ass to the Great Hall. He finally saw sweet sanctuary and stopped, taking a few deep breaths before _calmly_ walking through the door. He ventured over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside a relieved Hermione.

"I'm glad you finally remembered to come to dinner." She smiled and Harry laughed, albeit a little forceful. Hermione eyed him suspiciously and was about to say something but was interrupted by Dumbledore calling the dinner on.

Harry sighed in relief and filled his plate with dinner. He had gotten a bit plump over the years, not that he was complaining. His ass looked _great_ , especially after years of quidditch training.

"I heard that there's going to be an important announcement tomorrow evening. I wonder what it is?" Hermione informed, looking on pensively. Harry blinked, looks like that was his cue to talk to Draco after dinner.

"I wonder if they're going to announce that 5th years are finally allowed to join the Triwizard tournament." Ron said dreamily. Hermione tried to swat at him from across the table, scowling.

"Minister Riddle had declared that Triwizard participants are to be _7th_ years Ronald. Besides, we'd have graduated when the next one comes in four years." She hissed, jabbing into a piece of her steak.

Ron sulked, making Harry snicker. Ah, getting scolded by the girlfriend was never fun. Ron glared at Harry mockingly and returned to his plate.

"I just want to have fame and glory like Diggory."

Harry patted Ron's hand apologetically. Cedric had won the Triwizard tournament last year (and had not died thankfully). Now, he's in the Knights of Walpurgis, quickly climbing up the ranks.

"Well, maybe they're calling some candidates for the next Quidditch World Cup," Harry smirked. "Bet you'll get in if it is."

Ron snorted, shoving a piece of lamb in his mouth.

After dinner, he quickly caught up with Draco as they left the Great Hall. He held on to the blondes shoulder as they walked.

"So, special announcement tomorrow hmm? You have something to do with that?" Harry smirked. Draco huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly Harry, every single time there's an announcement you think that."

"Well, it's not my fault that you're the grandson of the fucking Minister." Harry shot his arms up, trying to convey the pettiness he's feeling right now.

Draco eyed him unamusingly. Eventually, he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Fine," he opening them, "if you must know before everyone else, Grandad's going to announce early training for whoever wants to join the Knights of Walpurgis. Whoever stays will be an official member once they graduate from Hogwarts."

Harry stilled, looking at Draco with a glint in his eyes. Training to become a Knight he says? Interesting. Very interesting.

Draco furrowed his brows. "You're going to join, aren't you?"

Harry smiled cheekily before patting Draco on the shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Dray."

Looks like he finally has something to keep him occupied until he graduates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I would just like to inform y'all that I love Luna 😗


	30. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, Sirius, and Remus are dating? Harry duels with Draco and vents to a plant? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good at writing duel scenes hnnNnG.

Harry twirled his wand between deft fingers, staring Draco Malfoy down as the two circled each other. The crowd gathered around them held their breaths in anticipation. Watching Potter and Malfoy duel was always a delight.

Harry hummed as they waited for one or the other to instigate the fight. Of _course_ , the way to test your abilities to become a Knight was to duel the Ministers grandson, who had extensive knowledge not many people know.

He knew Draco was good, really good, from their past kerfuffles. But, he was the son of Lily and James fucking Potter and he is _determined_. The two bowed to each other, and the next three seconds were utter _torture_ for their spectators.

No one knew who exactly cast the first spell. All they saw were a flurry of lights and hexes and jinx's and colors. Dust flew as Draco sent a _Bombarda Maxima_ at Harry, who erected a shield just in time.

The invisible magical barrier that separated the audience from the duelists rippled, glowing white before turning invisible once again. The spectators cheered, though it fell on deaf ears as the Potter and Malfoy heir charged at each other.

Harry panted, ducking under another curse. Merlin, what was Lucius and Narcissa feeding this kid?! He ran, deflecting the onslaught of spells with his holly wand. On these types of duels, it was a free for all. Curses, hexes, jinxes of all kinds, even the more dangerous ones. The only thing prohibited was the killing curse and the crucio curse.

Harry casted a stinging hex, which was narrowly deflected. He slid under another spell and sent an _incarcerous_ at Draco's feet. The blonde simply jumped above it and sent another curse at Harry. Harry rolled away, huffing. This was kind of getting boring in his opinion.

He jumped up and recast his shield charm, then ran at Draco. The shield deflected Draco's spells and Harry threw a punch at Draco's face. Draco dodged, looking at Harry shocked. He shook his head, looking determined as he tried to kick out Harry's legs. Harry grabbed Draco's leg and spun him around. Draco whooped, falling down.

Harry laughed for a short while until he yelled, flung back by a spell from Draco. Looks like his shield charm ran out. He hit the barrier with a grunt, sliding down.

He shakingly got up, staring Draco down from the other side of the dueling grounds. The blonde smirked, spinning his wand in the air. The two looked at each other in silent agreement before rushing at each other, wands raised high.

There was an explosion, a huge cloud of dust, and the audience went silent. When the dust cleared, Harry and Draco stood in front of each other, each with a wand directly at their throat.

The crowd went wild but the duo inside the barrier laughed. The two looked a little worse for wear, with dirt smudged on their faces and a few rips and tears here and there.

"Guess it's a tie. Grandfather will be pleased with this." Draco shrugged. Harry smiled, taking Draco in a headlock, knuckling his head. Draco yelled, smacking Harry's arm.

"Get the FUCK off!" Draco yelled, close to a whine.

The leader of the dueling club waved away the cheering crowd as he removed the barrier. The barrier rippled, dispersing as Snape entered the dueling grounds. His robes billowed ominously as he approached the two.

"Unhand him Mr. Potter." He instructed simply, undoing the damage done to the ground with a flick of his wand.

Harry pouted, letting go of Draco. The blonde huffed, smacking Harry on the shoulder. "I fucking hate you." He muttered, coughing into his sleeve.

Harry grinned, smacking Draco on the back. "Love ya too Drakey Poo."

Draco scowled, nodding to his godfather before leaving. Harry kicked a stray pebble, hands in his pockets.

"So, you coming over for Easter?" He asked curiously.

Snape sighed, waving his wand at a burning boulder, quickly extinguishing the flames. Seriously, the two would destroy the school if they had enough time. "Do I have a choice at this point?"

Harry gave a shit-eating grin. "That's what you get for being best friends with mum."

He paused, "...And for dating my godfathers."

Snape let out a groan. This insufferable _brat_.

"You're not going to stop, aren't you?"

"...'Fraid not. See you later Professor Snape-Lupin-Black!" Harry saluted, before hightailing out of there.

"Mister Potter!"

Harry's cackle echoed from the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry hummed, toying with a bracelet in his hand. The first week of Easter break had gone by uneventfully, their Easter feast having been finished last night. There was still one more week until school started and he still hadn't done his homework yet.

He gazed at the bracelet in his hand. It was the bracelet he had bought that Christmas that matched with Tom and Abraxas' own. He didn't even know that it came back with him, but it scared him shitless when he found it. He wondered if they still had their own, though it was highly unlikely. They might not even _be_ his Tom and Abraxas, maybe they were different people entirely. His heart dropped when he thought about how they might not even remember him. Time travel was a fickle thing, there was no way of telling if the people you interacted with would remember when you went back.

A knock on Harry's door caused him to look up. He quickly stashed the bracelet back into the box he has put it in before sliding it under his bed.

"Come in."

The door opened and his mother walked in, holding a plant. The plant seemed to dance in the nonexistent wind, seemingly happy.

"Hey darling. Augusta dropped by for a moment, wanting to give this to you from Neville. Neville had gotten sick and said that he wanted to spruce up your room lately. Apparently this plant can make you happier." Lily shrugged. Harry smiled, happily taking the plant and putting it on his windowsill. Neville was right, he felt happier already.

"I have absolutely no idea how he gets all these plants."

Lily giggled, "I don't have a clue either."

She ruffled his hair, informing him that dinner would be ready in an hour, and promptly left.

Harry looked at the plant, who still danced and swayed. It was deep purple in color, with specks of blue littering it. It had a small bulbous head and a small face and looked like it had two branches for arms. It felt light and airy and radiated a certain calmness and happiness that clashed with its dark exterior.

"I will never understand how Neville found out that I was feeling emotionally vulnerable. I think he's been hanging out too much with Luna." He said to the plant. The plant seemed to _nod_ at him, making Harry falter. Okay, he's seen some weird shit in all his life. A responsive plant was the least of his worries.

"Looks like I finally have something to vent to," he muttered, leaning his head closer to the windowsill.

"Okay, so, I have this dilemma. I don't know if my past lovers remember me. I mean, I would _love_ for them to remember me, but explaining to them what happened to me after I died? That I unintentionally traveled back in time, fell in love with them, died, and then came back here? They would look at me like I'm crazy." He shook his head.

The plant squeaked, urging him to continue.

"I know it would be better to see them face to face. It wouldn't be hard, seeing as mum and dad are top ranking Knights of Walpurgis, but I just _can't_ , y'know? I always chicken out when the Malfoys invite us to their Balls where Tom and Abraxas are there. I only go to the ones where it's only Draco and his parents. And even then this anxiety bubbles up in my stomach when I think that Tom and Abraxas would make a sudden appearance and I feel sick the whole night." He bemoaned.

The plant ruffled his bangs, making a cooing sound. Harry stifled a sigh. Here he was, dumping his emotional trauma to a fucking plant. At least it was a good listener.

"I'm sorry for dumping all this emotional baggage onto you." He apologized. The plant purred, seemingly saying 'It's okay'.

And here Harry was, on a weekend night, being comforted from a plant that he silently named Snuggles.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Snuggles is a thing now


	31. 30

Harry groaned as he sunk down onto his bed. Time seemed to fly by for him, because he had just finished his 6th year at Hogwarts. It was just like yesterday when he joined the Knights of Walpurgis' Junior division in his 5th year. He had been anxious that whole year, but thankfully nothing bad had happened.

He looked to his right, seeing Snuggles dancing merrily in the moonlight. The plant looked to be well-trimmed and still watered so he guessed his father enjoyed his time with the plant.

"Hey Snuggles."

The plant chirped, bobbing it's head. Harry smiled, he never would've thought that he would be a plant parent to a very happy plant but look at where he's at right now. He looked at his ceiling, sighing. Draco is quite literally forcing him to meet his grandfathers in a few weeks and just the thought of it has him jittering with anxiety.

Well, time to face the music, he supposes. He just can't keep hiding forever, not after the 6 years he came back. However, he doesn't know what to say to them. _"Hey! Remember me? The person that you dated back in 1945 that died? Yeah, that's me!"_ That's just _stupid_.

He tried rehearsing, trying not to make anything awkward, but seeing your lovers after you supposedly _died_ is awkward in itself. Does he just go over there and say _"I was Hadrian Peverell and I died from a blast to the back in Banchory."_ In a monotone voice?!

Harry audibly huffed, swiping his pillow from under him. He buried his face in it as he yelled, kicking his feet up in the air. Frustration boiled in the pit of his gut, he just can't seem to get anything right.

Snuggles purred in worry, making Harry stop. He looked at Snuggles, the plant having stopped dancing with a sad expression on it's head somehow. Harry sighed, sitting up and taking Snuggles in his hands and petting it's leaves.

"I'm so lost Snuggles. Tell me what to do."

Snuggles chirped sadly, not knowing what to do either. Harry sighed defeatedly, hugging the potted plant closer to his chest. It would be July in a few weeks, a few weeks until he had to square up and be a mature, budding, adult.

"I'm going to do this and do this confidently." Harry declared, determined. Snuggles chirped, seeming to hype him up. Harry grinned, "Woo! Thanks Snuggles."

 _"Harry! Dinner's ready!"_ James called out from downstairs. Harry paused, replacing Snuggles onto his windowsill and giving a two fingered salute at the plant before leaving.

He can do this.

 

* * *

 

He can't do this.

 _"Stop Draco! I will destroy you."_ He hissed, trying to stop Draco by pulling him backwards. Draco growled, yanking Harry forward as he marched to the parlour. He had asked his grandfathers to meet them there, and he was glad to, as he didn't think dragging Harry up three flights of stairs was efficient.

Harry winced, trying to fight back but Draco manhandled him to the door. He internally cried as he knocked on the door.

_"Come in!"_

God, Harry could actually cry. It had been so long since he had heard Tom's voice. The despair must've shown on his face because Draco took one look at him and softened.

"I'll go in first okay?" He reassured. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, thank Merlin.

Draco opened the door, walking in.

 _"Sorry, he's a bit nervous grandfather,"_ Draco droned on and Harry took a couple of deep breaths. _You can do this, you can do this, you can do this,_ he assured himself.

Draco walked out, waving his hand in a _'come_ _here'_ motion. Harry panicked, shaking his head. Draco swatted at him impatiently and Harry glared at him. After a few seconds and a Malfoy glare he sighed, taking Draco's hand.

"C'mon Harry, let's go in."

Harry nervously attached himself to Draco's longsleeve as they strolled into the parlour. He felt his breath being stolen by Circe as he made eye contact with Tom and Abraxas. They both still look amazing, kept immortal by their horcruxes, though they looked a little worn out from all the years they lived. Tom and Abraxas stilled, staring at Harry with barely concealed pain, and the latter's heart began racing. They had to have remembered him, they just _had_ to.

Harry averted his eyes, clearing his throat. When he looked back, the two had straightened themselves out. Harry swallowed, stepping forward.

"Minister Riddle, General Malfoy, it's an honor to finally meet you," he bowed, remembering what his parents had taught him when meeting higher ups. He righted himself, smiling slightly. "I'm Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily."

Abraxas smiled, coming forward. "Oh Harry, I hadn't seen you since you were a baby. You exactly look like..." he paused, an undescribable emotion passing through his eyes before, "your parents. You look perfectly like them."

Tom nodded, stepping forward. "Lily and James were some of my best Knights. I trust that you'd turn out to be your best as well."

Harry nodded determinedly. "Trust me sir, I've trained ridiculously hard to be a Knight."

Tom smiled, resisting the urge to pat his shoulder. _This isn't Hadrian,_ he reminded himself. No matter what, he wasn't coming back.

"Let's sit down shall we?" Tom gestured to the plush seats and they took their respective places. Draco and Harry on one side with the couple on the other. They spent a long, awkward moment in silence before Draco coughed into his fist.

"Right, uh," Abraxas paused, shifting his eyes to look everywhere but Harry. "How are you two doing in school? Are you ready for your final year?"

"Just fine, I've managed to get all O's in my subjects." Draco proudly stated, making Harry quietly roll his eyes.

"Meanwhile I've only got an O for Defense." Harry pouted. He thought that he'd actually be better at schoolwork this time but _no_ , his brain didn't want to cooperate.

Draco patted his back in sympathy while Abraxas inwardly cooed. Tom just sat back, giving them a polite smile.

They had started talking about random topics until Dobby popped in, requesting Draco's presence. Draco frowned, apparently his mother and father was calling him and it was a private matter. He turned back to Harry, apologizing, but Harry simply smiled, urging him to go.

Harry was now alone in the parlour with Tom and Abraxas, and he couldn't be more nervous. Apparently, Tom and Abraxas saw how he looked because they started talking to him again.

"So," Tom started, "How is Sirius?"

Harry perked up. "Oh! Well, he's good. Him, Remus, and Snape are talking about having a child actually. Tonks said that she could be the surrogate and now they're finalizing everything." He smiled. He had been worried that Teddy would never come into this world but seemingly everything will set itself in place.

Tom smiled, noting that the boy finally relaxed. Harry had been so stiff that Tom almost gave him a calming draught. He allowed Harry to explore the parlour, answering any questions he had.

Right now, Harry was examining their bookshelf, running his fingers down the spines as he observed. He recognized a few of them, similar from his own mini-library back at home to a bare few that he read out of boredom back in 1945.

"I recognize some of these titles from home." Harry informed, picking out a particular tomb of advanced potion making that his mother religiously read.

Abraxas smiled, taking the book out of his hands and filtering through the pages. "Severus had also read this when he came over to hangout with Lucius." He laughed, shutting the book and pushing it back in it's place on the bookshelf.

"Must be why him and mum are best friends then." Harry shrugged, now fully comfortable in their presence. He ran through the and a loose book fell out. Various papers fell out and scattered and Harry apologized immensely, gathering all the papers up.

Then, he realized that those papers were _film_ and that a photo album was what fell down. He scooped up all the photos and the album and brought them to the coffee table to organize. Harry sat on the floor beside the coffee table. Abraxas and Tom followed him, sitting on their chairs as they helped Harry rearrange everything.

Abraxas picked up a picture and almost snorted, drawing the attention of the other two. He flipped the picture, showing a moving picture of what seemed to be a bouncing baby Lucius in a pumpkin costume. Harry suppressed the urge to laugh as Tom sighed.

"I told you that costume looked stupid."

Abraxas gasped, swatting Tom in the shoulder. "How _dare_ you insult my design choices Tom!" Tom gave a slight wince, slowly moving his shoulder to see if it still worked.

Harry allowed himself to smile this time. It felt natural to be with them again and he felt a hint of melancholy that it would end soon. He filtered through the pictures in his hand until he paused, staring at a particular picture with wide eyes.

It was, it was the picture from Christmas, when Adeline all stuck them together onto the floor because of some stupid reason. He smiled, looking up at Tom and Abraxas who were still softly bickering in front of him. They knew him, they _remembered_ him.

He gingerly set aside the picture, opting to stack the pictures in a neat pile and asked Tom and Abraxas where to put them. The two finally paused, looking at Harry with sheepish grins.

"We'll take care of it Hadrian, just put it here." Abraxas smiled. Harry paused, staring at Abraxas. He was inwardly smiling, however.

"What?"

Tom stared at Abraxas in horror and Abraxas swallowed, smiling nervously.

"You called me Hadrian."

Abraxas sighed, "I apologise Harry. It was a slip of the tongue." Abraxas' eyes said everything however. The sadness, the grief, it was all it took before Harry dove into his arms.

Abraxas yelped, automatically holding Harry tight while he looked at Tom in worry. The latter bit his lip, undescribable emotions filtering through his face.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled into his shoulder, burying his head further in. Abraxas rubbed his back soothingly, asking him what's wrong.

Harry pulled back, feeling jittery again. How would he tell them? They would think he was crazy! Well, he figured that blunt is the way to go.

"Um, how would you feel if I told you that _I_ was Hadrian?" He chuckled nervously.

Silence.

Then,

 _"What did you say?"_ Tom asked dangerously, drawing his wand. Harry jumped back, holding his hands out in front of him.

"It's true! I'm him! Let me explain." Harry rushed out, nervous because blunt was never good with Tom.

"You met Hadrian Peverell at Borgin and Burke's in 1944. We got together on the train ride to Hogwarts," a flush creeped down Harry's neck, remembering how they got together that particular day.

"During Christmas time, I stayed here, at Malfoy Manor. You guys gave me that gigantic duck and Adeline stuck us to the floor."

Tom faltered, lowering his wand. Abraxas covered his mouth in shock.

"I went to Banchory," and Harry saw the way the two flinched at the name. "And I never came back because Grindelwald's followers decided to attack the village." He croaked out, remembering the soothing words of who he now knew was Queenie Goldstein, skilled Legilimens and follower of Grindelwald since the early 1930's. He had finally learned something useful in Binns' class after all.

"You never really fixed that telescope, now, did you?" Abraxas laughed sadly, eyes shining in tears. Harry sniffed, wiping his eyes as he looked at Tom.

"How is this possible?" He asked, sadness wracking his body. Harry went over and hugged him, not missing the way Tom had tensed up before relaxing.

"It's a long story," Harry mumbled. "A _really_ long story."

Abraxas sobbed, standing up and rushing over to them. He engulfed the two in a big hug, making Harry giggle and Tom to snort.

"You won't leave us again right? You'll stay?" Abraxas whispered.

"I won't." Harry promised. "It's gonna take a lot for me to leave you two again."

Tom smiled, kissing Harry's forehead before hugging back twice as hard. Harry laughed, cowering away when Abraxas chased his lips.

He hadn't felt this happy in a long time.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh happy times again


	32. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter while I get my shit together and plan how to tie this story up (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)
> 
>  
> 
> Also pls read le end notes for the new story I will be writing after this one ;)

"Stop! I swear to Merlin, Abraxas if you don't stop right now!" Harry laughed, trying in vein to pry himself away from the blonde. Abraxas chuckled, pinning Harry against Tom as he nuzzled into Harry's neck. Harry shrieked, jerking against Tom's chest. He was ticklish in that spot goddammit.

Tom chuckled, tugging Harry closer to his chest. A certain lightness accumulated in his chest as he hugged the smaller boy. It felt like coming home after a long day and he reveled in it. He placed a kiss to Harry's temple and all felt right in the world.

Hadrian, well, Harry? Whoever he is, he's _back_. He's back in their arms and they can finally hold him again and never let go. They'll never let him go.

Harry looked up at him, beautiful green gems shining in such happiness that it made Tom falter for a moment. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed him until he walked through that door. He simply stared, mesmerized as Harry grinned at him.

An aura of magic made Tom turn back to the door. Draco was coming back, and their reunion would end.

"Draco's coming back," he announced. Abraxas and Harry stopped, looking at Tom with a pouty face. Abraxas sighed, kissing Harry's cheek before straightening himself up. Harry chewed the inside of his cheek as he shuffled away right as the door opened.

Draco rushed in, panting slightly. "Sorry Harry," he apologized, going over to the trio. "I trust that you've told them your subject that you wanted to discuss?"

"Uh," Harry stammered, "Yeah! I'm not quite done yet but they've been very helpful with my topic." He lied, smiling stiltedly. Draco furrowed his brows but turned to his grandfathers.

"I have to leave, it's really urgent. I had to inform you all before I left. Is it possible that you could escort Harry when he's done and leaves? If not, I understand it's just-"

"It's fine Draco," Tom interrupted. "Go do your errands."

Draco nodded at him gratefully, hugging Harry goodbye before rushing out of the room again.

"I wonder what Lucius and Narcissa had him do." Abraxas wondered, head in hand in thought.

Harry shrugged before sporting a shit-eating grin. "So," he drawled out. "We're alone again." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Tom sigh exasperatingly.

"You're still underaged so we're not doing anything _drastic_." He declared, making Harry's face fall.

"I'm sixteen!" Harry reasoned.

"Yes, a _child_. We're having tea and cookies and you better _sit down_." Tom gestured to the chairs.

Harry threw his head up and groaned indignantly, marching over to the soft cushioned seat. He plopped down, sporting an unamused expression.

Abraxas snorted, making Harry look at him.

"Tom, you're acting like such a condescending parent." Abraxas rolled his eyes, making Tom glare at him weakly.

"I have to baby him." Tom retorted, climbing onto the seat and clinging onto Harry. He looked back at the blonde with a dead stare. Abraxas burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as he kneeled over. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as Tom tightened his grip on his torso.

"Look at him Abraxas, _–stop wheezing–_ he's so precious." Tom announced, pinching Harry's cheek while Abraxas wheezed on the floor. Harry snickered, trying to pull away from Tom's fingers.

Abraxas panted, lying on the floor, his right hand resting on his stomach. His sides hurt, his cheeks hurt, and he may pass out from oxygen deprivation but all he feels is contentment. With Harry back with them he feels like nothing can go wrong anymore.

He turned his head, looking up at Tom and Harry as the shorter tried to wiggle out of Tom's death grip. Jokes on him, once Tom gets his hands on something it becomes nearly impossible to get it away from him.

"How the hell are you so strong?!" Harry screeched, further solidifying Abraxas' explanation.

"Magic." Tom responded bluntly, still not letting go. Harry whined, flopping around but Tom still wouldn't let up.

"You fucking arsehole." Harry breathed out, leaning against Tom. The older man chuckled, plastering a kiss on Harry's cheek before finally letting go. Harry slumped onto the other side of the seat while Tom calmly went off. He sauntered over to where Abraxas lay and helped him up.

The blonde dusted himself off and took a few calming breaths. He turned to Harry and proceeded to pounce, making Harry squawk indignantly.

 _'This isn't fair,'_ the black haired boy thought while Abraxas just kind of curled around him like a cat.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a couple of chapters left until the story's over!
> 
> Also, the next story I will write is, drumroll please....
> 
> Harry x Cedric x Tom Superhero au!
> 
> Harry's the sweet, slightly unhinged villain, Cedric's the caring superhero, and Tom, well, he's the police officer obsessed with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for your kiddos and comments! I love reading whatever feedback you guys have! ❤
> 
> Btw: Check out my other stories!
> 
>  
> 
> [Long Distance Relationships Succ Ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184146)
> 
>  
> 
> [On the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311733)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: pls don't repost this story on other sites without my knowledge, thank you :)


End file.
